Fidelity
by NeverTickleASleepingDraco
Summary: Charlotte Addams is a regular 16 year old girl. Until she lands in Narnia. She finds out she can never go home, and the Just King apparently hates her. Or does he? EdmundxOC
1. Well, Aren't You Nice

I ran. I ran, and ran, and then ran some more. Somehow, as I was walking back to my house in London, I ended up in this dense forest, covered with snow. It was summer time, back in London, and I somehow ended up in this blasted Winter Wonderland!

Anyway, back to my running. I saw this wolf, and it was walking with someone that _looked_human. At least, from a distance. But as they got closer, I realized that the wolf was talking, and the "human" had the legs of a goat. I hid behind a tree, and as they approached, I guess the wolf smelled me and came to where I was.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" It growled to me. That was when I ran.

I had been running for maybe fifteen minutes, (I'm a cross-country runner), when I tripped over a snow bank and hit my head on a boulder. I blacked out instantly.

"What should we do with her?"

"What do you think, Ed?"

"We might as well let her stay."

"What? No! We can't have anyone else staying in the castle!"

"Ed! Be civil, just for once please?"

"Oh, stop bickering! All of you! We need to take care of her!"

I blinked my eyes open to see four figures standing above me. The tallest had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a golden crown on his head and a blue tunic with a sword hanging at his hip. He looked about 19 or so. The girl on his left was almost as tall. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and full lips. She wore a ruby-red dress with a silver crown on her head. She looked about 18.

The second boy had dark hair, freckles across his nose, and striking brown eyes. He looked about my age, 16. He was about as tall as the girl. He wore a brown tunic, with a sword and scabbard hanging at his side, with his silver crown gone askew on his head.

The one closest to me, was definitely the youngest. She had short, curly brown hair and blue eyes, she looked about 14, and she wore a forest green dress with a golden crown atop her head. On her hip she held a glass bottle, containing a red liquid.

"Oh good you're up!" The youngest one said. "How are you feeling?"

I groaned and sat up. I looked around the room. _Where the bloody hell am I?_

"How do you think, Lu? She hit her head on a boulder." The boy with the brown curls said. The blonde boy threw him a look. I glared at him too.

"Well, I feel horrible. Thanks for the sympathy," I said sarcastically, throwing the boy a look. He rolled his eyes, and looked away.

"High King Peter, pleased to meet you," The blonde one stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Queen Susan," The older girl curtsied, and I just nodded, being bed-ridden and all.

"I'm Queen Lucy!" She youngest said, energetically. We shook hands. I was going to like this kid.

"And Mr. I-love-the-corner, is King Edmund," Peter said. "Pleased to meet you," I said sarcastically. I really didn't like Edmund so far.

"It's been really nice to meet all of you, but I really must get home. My parents will be worried." The four royals looked at me with confusion. "What is it?"

"Well, you see-" Queen Susan was cut off by Edmund. "You aren't getting home," He said, nonchalantly. My eyes flicked over to Edmund and saw that he was picking at his fingers. Did he really not care about me? At all?

"I'm not?" I asked, putting my head in between my knees. A tear slipped out of my eye and fell on the sheet. I wiped away another stray tear to keep from crying in front of the King, the Queens, and the little twit in the corner but soon three…four…six more tears fell. I gave up.

I was never going home. I would never see my family, my friends or my best friend William ever again. I hugged my knees into my chest and sobbed. I felt a comforting hand on my back. I looked up and saw Susan staring down at me with sympathy.

I smiled but started to cry again. After a while, the boys left leaving me with Susan and Lucy.

"Come on. Let's go get you changed." Susan led me out the door of the infirmary I was in. "There's been a room prepared for you. You'll stay here as a guest and we'll try to find a talent of yours. Horse riding, maybe cooking." Lucy grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I smiled for once since I've gotten here.

They led me to a room, and opened the door. I gasped once I saw what was inside. On the back wall was a king sized bed with a golden comforter and white pillows with gold trim. The bed had four posts, each with curtains hanging off. There was a canopy above the bed. On the wall to the right of the bed there was a dressing area. There was a wardrobe with different colored dresses inside, and shoes at the bottom. There was one of those folding things to get dressed behind, and a vanity right beside that. On the wall in front of the bed was a small fireplace, a rug ,a table ,and a few armchairs. On the wall left of the bed was a desk with a candleholder, an armchair and lots and lots of drawers. On the other side of the desk was a bookshelf. I mean a gigantic bookshelf. It covered nearly the entire wall. Between the desk and bookshelf there was a door. Inside the door was a bathroom. It had a bath, and on the shelf next to it were rows upon rows of oils, and incense and petals. There was a sink (made of pearl it seemed) and a full-length mirror next to that.

"It's beautiful…" I gasped. Lucy giggled and pulled me towards the wardrobe. She opened it and I immediately found a dress to wear. It was all black. It laced up in the front, and back and it split to reveal another black cloth with lace all over it. From the middle of my forearm, down it was lace. Just black lace.

I grabbed it, and walked behind the fold-up thing and put the dress on. I laced up the front of it but needed help with the back. Susan laced it up for me and I stepped out to look in the mirror. I couldn't recognize myself. I slipped on the black shoes and joined Susan and Lucy to go down to dinner.

Susan and Lucy took their places and the only spot open…was by Edmund. I mean, I barely knew the guy but it seemed he hated me, so I'll give him the favor of hating him back.

I took my seat and right away, dozens of fauns came out with silver trays loaded with food. There was deer, and goose, and turkey and all sorts of meats I couldn't name. There was also applesauce, gravy, warm bread, a pyramid of fruits, and…oh! Plum pudding! Next came a big tray of Turkish Delight. My mouth watered while Edmund stared distastefully at the Turkish Delight.

Another faun brought goblets for each of us to drink. All of them (except Lucy's) contained wine. I grimaced and put the goblet down. "What's wrong?" asked Lucy. "Oh, nothing. I just…I don't have a good history with alcohol." "I'll switch!" exclaimed Lucy.

"No! Lucy, just drink your water," Peter said, in a warning tone, as if he were a father.

"Yes, mum," Lucy grumbled. I stifled a giggle and began loading my plate. Once I was finished I grabbed a piece of Turkish Delight, and, deciding to be nice for once, got one for Edmund.

"Here," I said, and handed him his piece. He glared at it, and said, "No thanks." And he stormed out of the hall. I sighed, threw my napkin down and followed him out of the hall.

I caught up with him right outside his room. "What is your problem?" I asked, spinning him around. I could see he was seething, but as he went into his room, I followed him. I shut the door and turned to face him.

"Listen, ever since I've gotten here, all you've done is act like you hate me! And I want to know why!" I glared at him, with my hands at my sides clenched into fists. He continued to ignore me, so I continued, "Have I done something? Did my Turkish Delight upset you?" I asked sarcastically. Then I realized it.

While I was dressing, Susan and Lucy told me their story about how they had gotten here, about 4 years ago. Edmund had fallen under the spell of some White Witch (under Turkish Delight I might add) and betrayed them. They met Aslan who brought Edmund back to him. Aslan was killed on the Stone Table by the White Witch and had a battle the next day. Aslan returned to life, the White Witch was killed, they won the battle and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy became Queens and Kings of Narnia. So, basically, Turkish Delight was a horrible, and painful memory for Edmund.

"Is it…is it about this White Wi-" Next thing I knew, I was shoved against the wall, with strong hands gripping my upper arms. Edmund was furious.

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me. Hear me? Do you hear me!" His grip tightened. "Well, DO YOU?" He was shouting in my face, as I nodded, tears running down my face. He let go and as he did…

_SMACK._My hand flew across the King's face.

The sound resounded off the walls, and into the hall as fauns and maids walked in to see what it was about. Edmund gasped and held his cheek. "You stupid bloody girl!" He said, in pure anger. I walked towards him, my fist raised and swung but he grabbed my wrist in time. I swung the other hand, but he also caught that hand. We glared at each other with pure hatred in our eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

We turned around and saw Peter, Susan and Lucy all standing there, shocked looks on their faces. Edmund squeezed my wrists tighter and let go. I rubbed my wrists and looked at Peter.

"Nothing," I said. I walked out of the room not giving another glance back.

_**Edmund's POV:**_

Peter glared at me as I sat down on my bed. I felt like a little kid, about to get yelled at by his father. Peter paced the room before turning towards me.

"Edmund, you can't keep doing this. What happened to King Edmund the Just?" I just shrugged.

"Tell me you didn't hit her." I stayed silent.

"Ed, I swear, if you hit her-" His tone was threatening, and the prove his point, he pointed a finger at me and started walking towards me.

"I didn't alright? But she hit me!" Who was she, to hit a King of Narnia?

"She had every right to!" I stood up and stared at my brother.

"She had no right to hit me, that stupid girl."

"What was it this time?" His tone implied he was obviously upset and getting a headache as he rubbed his temples.

"She mentioned the White Witch," I said as if it was obvious.

"So you threw her against the wall?"

"Not really! I just kind of…held...her…there? Peter, she's a brat and you'll find that out soon enough!" I told him as he walked out the door.

I blew out a frustrated breath as I raked a hand through my hair. I paced around the room, thinking. _Wow, Edmund's thinking! Good for him!_

Oh great, Edmund thought, I can hear her in my head! I scowled upwards, toward my forehead.

_You were a bit harsh you know,_the Charlotte in my head said.

_Yes, but you hit me!,_I replied back.

_You threw me against a wall!_

My thoughts were silent.

I decided I should go apologize to her.

I stood up off my bed and walked towards her room, which was down the hallway from mine. I knocked on her door, and the only reply I got was, "Go away!" After that, followed some sobbing. I sighed and knocked on the door again. "Please, let me in." The sobbing ceased and I heard a loud _thunk_on the opposite side of the door. So, she threw something at the door. _Lovely._

"I hate you! Go away!" I sighed and just opened the door. I had to duck_real_ quick before something flew over my head. "Will you stop it?" I said, grabbing her wrist before she could throw anything more. She winced, and I pulled my hand away. There was a bruise forming on both of her wrists…the shape of hands.

I went and sat at the other side of the room. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?" She asked. "I said, I'm sorry!" I said, louder. "Oh," was all she said, looking shocked. "Oh? Am I not forgiven?"

"Well, no not really. You bruised my wrists, shoved me against the wall, yelled at me and acted like you hated me. Plus, you don't sound very sincere."

I gritted my teeth and breathed deeply. "I came down here, when I could've been doing something else, and I apologize and you don't forgive me?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you didn't even want me here!" We were nose to nose.

"Goodnight," I said, briskly walking off and into my chambers.

_**Charlotte's POV:**_

I woke up the next morning and put on a simple green dress with the same black shoes I wore yesterday. I went down to breakfast and saw the others already there. And once again, the only spot open was by Edmund.

I smiled a fake smile and sat down, throwing Edmund a quick glare. Under the table, I kicked Edmund. I heard his breath hitch and I smiled at him. After a little while, I felt a sharp pinch on my thigh. "OW!" I said, earning looks from the others. "Sorry…popped my shoulder." I pursed my lips and threw a sideways glance at Edmund. I kicked him again, he pinched me, I kicked him, he pinched me, I kicked him harder. "Will you stop that?" "You stop it!" "Both of you stop it!" Susan said, cutting in. I groaned and walked out. I knew I shouldn't be acting like this. I was a guest in the castle, and here I was, acting like a selfish brat.

I walked along the hall, not caring if I got lost and found myself in a gigantic room filled with fabrics, and sewers and needles and thread. My eyes lit up as I crossed the room touching the wall of fabric along the way.

"Enjoying yourself?" I turned around and saw Queen Susan standing there. "Oh um…yes…your Majesty." She waved her hand and said, "Oh please. Just call me Susan. No need for formalities. Anyway, do you sew?" I clasped my hands together and sighed. "Oh yes. I used to sew and knit and crochet all the time back…home."

"Are you good?" Susan asked me, looking over me as if analyzing me.

"I suppose so."

"Well, I think we've found what you are going to do around here."


	2. King Edmund the Just Plain Stupid

**A/N: I love this chapter. It was so much fun to write! I might update tomorrow, I'm not sure, since it's Christmas Eve and all. But I might! I have a lot in store for this story(: R&R please!**

**P.S. Charlotte's picture, her first day dress and her ball gown are all on my profile! Picture her hair for the ball like it is in the picture.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia, or any characters of Narnia! Just Charlotte.**

**Chapter Two**

**King Edmund The Just (Plain Stupid)**

A few weeks had gone by since I started my sewing job. I had patched up, sewed up, measured, and fitted so many things that, eventually, my fingers were numb due to all the pricking.

It was a week until Christmas, and they were throwing a Christmas ball tonight, along with celebrating Edmund's winning of the tournament. There was a tournament about three days ago, and Edmund won against his brother.

Recently, Susan had given me one of her cloaks that needed stitching. As I sat there working away, listening to the chirping of birds, I heard the clicking of shoes outside the door.

"Edmund, please? Just ask her."

"No! Lucy, I'm sure you want to play Matchmaker and all, but asking her to the ball won't do either of us any good. I promise you."

"Please? For me?"

I heard a sigh outside the door and realized that Edmund had given in. "Alright, fine," a voice said that I knew to be Edmund's. As the door creaked open I whipped my head back to my sewing so as to not cause suspicion. I heard the boots come right in front of my chair and I looked up from my sewing.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He didn't suspect a thing, and that was good news for me, knowing that I had earned that A+ in drama back home.

"Alright. For Lucy's sake," he said through gritted teeth, obviously not enjoying this, "Will you…will you please give me the honor of…of attending tonight's ball with me?" I laughed lightly and went back to my sewing.

"What?" I looked up and saw Edmund, still standing there.

"Nothing it's just, I can't believe you would ask me after all that has happened between us," I said, starting to laugh more.

"I told you! It was for Lucy's sake! Just answer." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. My, my, is he impatient?

I sighed and said, "No. There, you happy?" He looked taken aback that I turned down the King of Narnia but shrugged it off.

"Fine. I didn't want you to come with me anyway. It would be embarrassing."

Those words hurt. Sure, I had been teased back home but no one called me embarrassing to be with out in public. I scoffed and waved my hand, telling him to leave. He walked out, glancing back at me over his shoulder.

I huffed out a long, irritated breath and continued patching up Queen Susan's cloak.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, oh Charlotte you must come here!" Lucy burst into my sewing room, her face red and her breathing heavy as though she had run the entire way.

"Lucy! You know better than to be running around the castle!" I grabbed her shoulders, and she did not shrug out of my grip because she had become a little sister to me, and vice-versa.

"Yes, yes, I know! But you must get changed! The ball starts in an hour. Susan sent me to fetch you." She grabbed my arm and tugged me out of my haven. We went through twisted corridors and spiral staircases until, eventually, we got to my room. I could walk that path blindfolded, granted all the time I've been in my workspace.

"Lucy, must I really go?" I groaned as I began to strip out of my work clothes.

"We've been over this! Yes!" She mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"And you have to go with Edmund!" She clapped a hand over her mouth. I gaped at her.

"I'm sorry! Peter says that since it's being held in his honor he has to go with someone and he chose you, hoping that you two would get along!" She bit her lower lip as I groaned and flopped on the bed, just in my corset and underskirts.

"What's going on, Lu-" Edmund stopped mid-sentence as he was in the doorway, gazing at what I was wearing. He blushed scarlet as his eyes widened. "I-um…I…uh…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked down at myself. My white corset showed too much of my chest for my liking and my underskirt was basically see-through. I grabbed the nearest blanket and covered myself. "Um…I'll just be going." And with that, he turned out the door and walked away, cursing himself.

Lucy stifled back a giggle as I threw a pillow at her. "Oh, come off it." She grabbed a dress that was laid out on the back of a chair. It was beautiful. It was green, mostly, with a square neckline, and trumpet sleeves. It was split down the middle showing a darker green cloth underneath, lined with gold trim, in the shape of leaves, along the sides of the split part and around the upper part of the arm. It laced up with a light, emerald green, and the inside of the sleeves were the same green in the split part.

"It's gorgeous…" I said. I quickly put it on and Lucy helped lace up the back. I put some dark green slip-ons and looked at myself in the mirror. _Now, what to do with my hair…_I smiled and looked at Lucy, knowing exactly what to do with my hair.

After doing my hair and make-up, I couldn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She had full, red lips and black, full lashes around her eyes. Her hair was braided on each side to go around her head, while the rest hung straight on her shoulders. She looked tall, and skinny, and well…beautiful.

"Oh, Charlotte. You're beautiful." I blushed under my rosy cheeks and whispered a, "Thanks," in return. Lucy offered me her arm, and said, "Shall we?" I nodded as we headed toward the Great Hall, ready for a night of fun.

I saw Edmund standing there, outside the doors waiting for his entrance. "It's almost time!" Lucy said, and rushed me towards him. He looked towards us, surprise on his face.

"What's she doing here?" He said, gesturing towards me. I was shocked. No, "Hello" or "You look nice"? No, of course. This was Edmund.

"'She' is right here!" He ignored me, and looked at Lucy for an answer.

"She's going with you!"

He looked at me, wide eyed, and said, "What?" I glared at him and said,

"My thoughts exactly." He glared right back at me.

"Just get along," Lucy said, staring at us both.

"Fine. Take my hand," Edmund said, holding out his hand.

"What? I'm not taking your-"

"Just take it!" And so I did.

"And now! I present to you, the winner of our tournament, King Edmund the Just of Narnia!" A voice blared through behind the doors. The doors creaked open and, as music played and girls swooned, Edmund and I walked through the doors together. I nodded to a few people, and Edmund just stared straight ahead. I heard a few whispers along the way.

"But she's the seamstress!"

"What's she doing with the King?"

"She ought to be making gowns for our Queens!"

I grit my teeth, and put on a fake smile. After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached the front and as I was about to walk away, Edmund caught my hand in his, and put his other on my waist. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"We're supposed to dance." Realization hit me. I was going to dance with Princess. This was probably the closest I've been with him, let alone ever will be. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

The orchestra played a wonderful tune as Edmund and I whirled around the dance floor, as other couples joined in. Edmund stepped on my toes many times, and I was getting tired of it. "Quit it!" I finally growled at him.

"I can't help it! I'm a horrible dancer!" I giggled and looked around the room, avoiding the glare that Edmund gave me.

The song ended, he bowed, and I curtsied and walked away from him. I turned as I heard someone say behind me, "That was lovely."

I smiled and replied, "Hello, Peter." He was wearing a blue tunic, with a gold imprint of a lion on it. He wore a gold cape, and his usual gold crown. He held out his hand for me to dance with him. I accepted.

"So," he started, as we danced around other couples, "how are things with you and Edmund?"

"Well, if you count him stepping on my toes thousands of times and me yelling at him for it good, then things are going well." Peter laughed, and we continued talking for two more songs until the bandleader said they were taking a break. I curtsied to Peter, and he bowed back, being polite. I walked out to one of the dozens of balconies and looked up at the night sky. The stars looked so different here. I could make out different constellations. I saw a leopard…and a centaur. A tap on my shoulder interrupted my daydreaming. I turned around, expecting to see Peter, but I saw a boy about my age, maybe one or two years older. He had shaggy brown hair and piercing gray eyes. He was tall, and lean.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Damian. I am a Tarkaan from Carlormen, of one of the highest ranks." He bowed to me, and I, for the millionth time that night, curtsied back.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" I asked him. He looked at me and smirked. There was something I didn't trust about this man.

"Well, not really. Not until now." He stepped closer to me, and now we were a mere foot away from each other. I stepped back, and my back hit the balcony. I clutched on to it as Damian came closer with each breath he took. He was inches away when a voice called out.

"Charlotte! There you are! I know you told me to meet you on a balcony but I wasn't sure which one." And it was Edmund to the rescue! This might be the one time I would actually thank him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He stepped between Damian and I, and, without warning, captured my lips in his. I certainly was taken aback by this, and would've smacked him too if Damian weren't there. Edmund pulled away, and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone…" and with that note, Damian walked away without a second glance.

I stepped away from Edmund. "Um…Thanks…I guess," I said awkwardly. I blushed and Edmund muttered a "You're welcome," before stalking off to God-knows-where. I rejoined the party, chatting with people but all I could think about was the kiss. Had he meant it? I felt a little, itty-bitty ounce of feeling but I doubted it to be true. No boy had ever liked me. At least, not in that way.

"Charlotte?" I snapped out of my thoughts and gazed at Susan, who was talking to me about something that I wasn't paying attention to. "Were you even listening?"

"Um, yeah," I lied. "Hold on. I need to do something real quick."

"Alright." Susan walked off, leaving me to find Edmund. I peeked around fauns, and dwarves, and foreigners to see if I could find Edmund.

Ah, ha!

I found him! He was sitting in a corner with a bottle of something in his hand. "Ed?" I asked, looking curiously at the bottle. "What are you doing?" I said, taking a small step towards him.

"What does it loooook like, milady?" He slurred. Alright, Princess, you're drunk. I ran a hand over my face, frustrated.

"Ed, you're sixteen. You shouldn't be drinking." I grabbed the bottle from his hand earning a, "Hey! Wassat forrr?" from the drunken king. "It's for your own good! C'mon, I'm taking you to bed." I hoisted him up, giving him support on my shoulder. I practically dragged him out of the hall, and as we got to his room he started dragging _me_towards my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing. I might as well enjoy it while I can. I can tease him about it in the morning. He tugged on the door handle trying to open it, when I reached over and pushed it open. He fell inside, but got back up with help from the armchair. He went over to the bed, flopped down and patted the spot next to him. I shook my head and laughed as I went over to pull the covers over him. I tucked him in, like a mother and went over to the armchair to sleep. But before I could he pulled me back down on the bed by my waist.

"Ed! What are you doing?" I giggled. I hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"I'm not lettin' you sleep on thhaat chair.."

"What if I want to?" I said teasingly.

"Well I'm still not lettin' youuu…" His grip tightened on my waist as I lay next to him. I kept laughing as he whispered huskily into my ear, "I've always loved you. And, I'm sorry for throwing you against the wall." I stopped laughing and turned to look at him. He sounded completely serious, and not at all drunk. Was he though? He couldn't possibly love me. I didn't love him. Did I? No, of course not. Why would I think something like that? I hated him, and he hated me.

"You're joking," I said seriously.

"Not one bit." And he kissed my cheek and rolled over to unconsciousness.


	3. Saved by Princess

A/N: So thanks for the reviews! 5 in just two chapters! Might not seem like much, but to me it is! I want to thank SaguaroCactus and kyra3015! They have reviewed on both chapters saying very positive things, and subscribed (that is what story alert is right?)! And I also want to thank anyone who's reading this. I've had a lot of views and without those, I wouldn't want to continue. And this will be a full story! XD Yay!

**Picture of Damian up on my profile! If anyone has any ideas about how Damian will play into the story, please tell me! I sort of have an idea…**

**P.S. Sorry its short :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia or any of C.S. Lewis' characters. Just Charlotte!**

I woke up to someone screaming. I sat up in bed looking around until I saw a maid with a tray of hot chocolate in her hand. She stared at me for a while, wide-eyed. I looked around, not sure what was shocking her. And then I found it. Edmund was lying in my bed, tangled in the sheets, and shirtless. I looked down at myself and looked to see myself in my corset (loosened by sleep) and in my underskirts. I wasn't sure when I changed but I was certain that the maid would spread rumors. Oh, lovely.

"Oh! It-it isn't what you think! I-" the maid quickly left before I could explain. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. I heard Edmund stir beside me and looked over, shoving the hair out of my face. He opened his eyes, and rubbed his face.

"Morning, sleepy," I said, in a monotone voice. I blew my hair out of my face and smoothed out my skirts.

"What? Why are you in my bed?" He said, his voice still thick with sleep. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at our surroundings. He looked at me, up and down, and then he looked at himself. He widened his eyes. "Did we-?" I gaped at him and shook my head furiously. "NO! No, no, no, no, NO!" I covered my eyes in embarrassment.

"What? Then why…?" His sentence trailed off as he pointed from himself, to me, and back again, looking at me in confusion. I sighed, flipped back my hair and started telling the events of last night.

"Okay, so we were at the ball last night and that Damian creep came up and hit on me. You came to my rescue, kissed me to prove your point, and walked away. I found you an hour later, drunk senseless so I tried to carry you to your room. You dragged me to my room, lay down on my bed, pulled me with you, and said you loved me and you were sorry," I said in one huge breath. "And here we are now," I finished dropping my hands to prove my point.

"That explains the massive headache," he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "Listen, I didn't mean that stuff I said last night. I don't love you, I'm not entirely sorry, I barely like you, but you can thank me anytime," he said stepping off my bed, putting his shirt back on. I stood up, tightening my corset to my liking.

"Thank you? For what?" I put my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes into slits.

"For helping you. I got Damian away from you, didn't I?" He said, while trying to get his hair to lay down.

"Yes, but by kissing me and making me disinfect my mouth," I replied, sarcastically.

He scoffed and continued, "and, I was the one who saved you from bleeding and freezing to death." I deadpanned. _Oh great, now I owe him._"And," he started dramatically, "I gave you, a great time last night." He walked over towards me. He was close enough that I had to look up to see his face and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Who said I had a great time?" He walked around to the back me and whispered in my ear.

"I did." And he walked away.

I got dressed into a simple purple gown with black lacing and sleeves that hugged my arms. I went down to breakfast and took my usual seat next to Edmund, which I disliked greatly.

Peter cleared his throat and we all looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. "It has been decided that, for every day from now on, Charlotte will be teaching Edmund how to dance, and he will be teaching her to ride horseback, and possibly swordplay. And if swords don't work then, well, Susan will teach her archery. If we somehow need to fight in battle, we will need every warrior we can get."

Edmund and I stared at Peter and we stood up at the same time. "What? No!" We said at the same time. I said, "I don't want to spend time with him!" while he said, "I don't want to spend time with her!" We glared at each other and groaned, turning our backs on each other.

"It is decided and you will do as I say!" Peter yelled, as he stood up staring at us both. "You're both being immature! Now grow up, and be nice to each other!"

"Yes, _Your Majesty_." I stormed out of the hall and out of the castle.

I decided I should take a walk since I had barely been outside the castle. I was a while into the woods, climbing over rocks and dodging frozen brambles when I came across a clearing. I pulled my cloak closer to me, and sat on a boulder. I lay back on it, enjoying the cold on my back. I closed my eyes and dreamed of a world without problems. No Peter, telling me what to do. No Edmund…did I want a world with no Edmund?

And then I heard a growl behind me. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, looking for the source. I turned around and saw a black wolf staring at me with its gold eyes flashing and his fangs bared.

"What are you doing here? This is my territory," It growled at me. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I scrambled back and as such, I cut my hand on a rock. "Well you will now!" The animal leapt at me, and was about to devour my face when it squealed and fell dead at my feet.

I looked up to see Edmund sitting there on his horse cleaning the blood off his sword. "You really need to stop running away like that," he said angrily, finally looking at me. I scowled at him and got up. He held out his hand to help me up on his horse. I took it, and he pulled me up on the horse in front of him, as if I were made of paper.

"Your welcome," he said. I looked up at him from behind me to see him staring straight ahead as we cantered back to the castle. "How long has it been since I left?"

"About six hours." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Six hours? That couldn't be right. Well, I suppose it could. I had been lost in my thoughts before I came to the clearing.

"Might as well get some sleep. It'll be a while before we get back." It took a while for me to get accustomed to sleeping on a moving horse, but eventually I leaned against Edmund's chest, his arms holding the reins, encircling me in protection.

When my mind woke to consciousness I felt the horse stop and almost felt myself slipping. Strong hands grabbed my waist and took me down from the horse. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the voices.

"Where'd you find her?" The voice belonged to Susan.

"I found her in some clearing. A wolf was going to attack her." Hard to believe, but he actually sounded worried.

"Well, carry her to bed. I'll try and put her to bed, without waking her." I felt arms around my back and behind my knees, and felt myself being carried.

I was finally set down on the bed, with someone supporting my back. "Edmund," Susan started, "help me take the dress off." I felt myself blush, as Edmund said, "What? No!"

"Oh, grow up Ed, and just help me!" I felt Edmund's fingers fumbling with the laces on my front as Susan did my back. Someone slid the dress off my shoulders and I recognized Edmund's rough and calloused hands. Susan undid my braid and loosened my corset as I felt Edmund's shaking hands slide the rest of the dress off me.

They lay me back down and I felt someone pull the covers over me and I heard Susan's shoes walk out my door. I felt lips press against my forehead, as Edmund whispered, "I'm just glad you aren't hurt."


	4. Memories and X's

I got up the next morning to the smell of vanilla by my bed. I woke up and looked around the room to find the source. Ah, there it was. It was a candle sitting beside a tray of food. On the tray were numerous fruits, pieces of toast, eggs, and some butter for my toast. A maid came in, carrying a box. I pointed to the box and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" I wondered who would send me a box, and on what occasion? It wasn't my birthday. I know for sure Edmund didn't send it, just because it's Edmund. Peter probably didn't send it. Then again, it depends on what's in the box. Probably another dress from Susan.

"It's a dress, dear. Sent from her Highnesses, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. King Peter sent up breakfast since you missed it this morning." She set about pulling the indigo dress from the box, and putting it over the dressing screen. The young maid scurried into the bathroom as I called out, "What time is it?" I could hear her drawing a bath. I felt my hair and ugh, it was greasy. I need a bath. "About ten, milady." I yawned and stepped out of bed.

I went into the bathroom and saw the maid laying out towels an soaps. "I've got it from here. You can just…do whatever maids do." She curtsied to me (didn't get why everyone was doing this lately) and walked out. I took off my corset and underskirts, unbraided my hair, and stepped into the warm bathwater.

I decided to just sit there and think. I was thinking back of my life in London.

I missed my parents, Kate and Richard. I missed my two sisters Amelia and Abigail. When my mother was a teenager, she looked exactly like me. But she was more beautiful than I am. I'm nothing special, compared to the twins. The twins had long, curly blonde hair (like Mum) and blue eyes (from Dad). They were exactly the same height, and were older than me by two years. Amelia was quiet and serious, when Abigail was the hyper, partier.

William. My best friend. He was my twin too; at least, it seems like it. He had the same, blonde brown hair as I did, and the same brown eyes. His hair was cut short, but wanted it long; wanting to follow that new trend The Beatles had started. We listened to the same music, loved the same movies, and had the same friends. We were so much alike it was amazing. We were mistaken for twins numerous times.

I had another best friend named Beth. She had short red hair that came to her chest. Freckles dotted across her nose, and she had dark, forest green eyes. She was short-ish. Taller than me, but shorter than William. She was quiet at first, but once you got into the conversation you couldn't get her to shut up.

I sighed as dunked my head under the water. Coming up spitting the water out of my mouth, I grabbed something to wash my hair, and ran it through my hair. Once I got it all good and soaped up, I dunked my head back under, careful not to get any soap in my eyes. I got out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I got another and wrapped my hair in it.

I picked up the dress from the dressing screen as I stepped behind it. It was an indigo color, laced up in silk. The sleeves hugged my arms, but made them able to move. There was a v-shape neckline that went down low but not too low. It split into a v down the middle, under the bust, that was a purple color, inlaid with golden vines and small flowers. The dress itself was made of satin, as were the ties that laced up the back. Those were gold also.

I dropped my towel and slipped in the dress. Sighing, I thought of home, and how I had a dress so close to this one. _I miss you Mum. I miss you Dad. I miss you Abigail and Amelia. I miss you William and Beth. I miss you all._

A single tear fell from my face. I quickly wiped it away, and, ignoring the breakfast, walked down to my sewing room, but not before saying thanks to Lucy and Susan. I walked down a few flights of stairs before coming to Susan's room.

I wondered if I was imposing on something. Probably not. That I've heard of, all she does is read and learn. Closing my eyes, I knocked, praying that Susan wasn't doing anything too important.

"Come in!" Susan's singsong voice came through the door. I walked in and saw Susan there, nibbling on a cookie and reading a book: _Is Man a Myth?_ Dear God, what? Who writes a book like that?

"Hello, Charlotte! You're up early," she said sarcastically, throwing me a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," I said, laughing and rolling my eyes. "I want to thank you for this dress. It's lovely." Susan waved it off and set her book down.

Standing up, she said, "It was no problem. I just had another seamstress make it." I raised my eyebrow, confused. Another seamstress? When did she get here?

"Another seamstress? Since when?" The wheels were turning in my head, trying to remember some other memory of another seamstress. "She came a couple days ago. Her name is Harmonia, I think," Susan said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Susan? Who are you talking to? Oh, hello Charlotte!" Lucy bounced into the room, with her usual bright, cheerful smile. "I see you like your dress!" She said, gesturing towards my dress.

"Oh yes, it's lovely! Thank you both!" Lucy waved it off just as her sister did, and pulled me towards the bed.

"Now, we want to hear about you. You've told us a little bit, but we want to hear more! Like, your favorite color, favorite food, family, friends that sort of thing."

"Oh, really, I can't. I have to go to work," I said blushing. It was hard to believe they wanted to hear about me. I was just…me. And here they are, kings and queens, and they want to know about _me_.

"Nonsense! You can go when we're finished." Susan pulled me back down. "Alright. Favorite color?" Susan said, starting off with the basics. I had to think about this one. Once I came up with my decision I said, "Red."

"Why?" Lucy asked. I bit my lip, thinking about it once more.

"I don't know really. I guess because most roses are that color. Roses are my favorite flower," I shrugged.

"Ooh! Good choice! Now that we have that sorted, you will have so many red dresses it will look like your closet is on fire." I laughed as Susan asked about my family.

"Well, my mum's name is Kate. She looked a lot like me when she was younger, although she was much prettier than I." Susan put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I doubt that. You're much prettier than you think." I blushed. Queen Susan thought I was pretty? She's the most beautiful woman in the land. She couldn't go one song with one partner at the ball. Men kept cutting in.

I sighed, and continued, "My dad's name is Roger. He's an author. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He's extremely tall, and fairly well muscled. But he's just a big teddy bear. I have two twin sisters, Amelia and Abigail. They have curly blonde hair, like my mum, and blue eyes like my dad. They're both extremely popular. They're two years older than me." Lucy noticed my eyes cast downward, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Lucy bit the inside of her cheek trying to think of another subject. "What about your friends?" she finally asked.

"I have two best friends. William and Beth," I started. It was a little painful to be talking about my life that I missed so terribly. "William is the same age as me, and Beth is one year older. We do everything together. Ever since the fourth year."

"So, what about William? Is anything going on between you two?" Susan asked, nudging me and smirking.

I scoffed and said, "No chance. Everyone says that he's in love with me, but I don't believe them. I mean, who would like me?" I said, seriously. To be honest, I have kissed William before;

_William's golden laugh echoed through the air. We were walking home from school, on a cold, dreary day in London. School had finally ended for Christmas break._

"_I swear it! It happened!" I said, trying to convince Peter of the truth. Needless to say, I don't think he believed me._

_We walked by a local park and somewhere; someone was playing_I Am The Walrus _by The Beatles. That's how it was today. You can't go anywhere without hearing Beatles music. To be honest, my favorite is Paul._

"…_Singing Hari Krishna, man you should've seen them kicking Edgar Allen Poe…" I sang along._

"_You have an amazing voice you know," William said behind me. I turned around and saw that he had stopped. His thumb was propped in the strap of his bag._

_I walked towards him, shaking my head. "I do not. And don't try to convince me otherwise." I poked him in the chest. _

_"No promises," he said, lifting up one corner of his mouth in a smirk._

_His smile died, as he looked me in the eyes. He took a step closer towards me and took my face in his hands. Oh dear. I knew what was coming. His lips were an inch away when I sucked in a breath. His lips touched mine in a soft kiss. Nothing special, just a kiss._

_He pulled away, but kept his hand on my face. "I'm sorry. I had to do that…just once." And with those words, he was gone._

"Charlotte? Charlotte?" Someone was shaking my arm. I snapped out of it and turned my head towards Lucy, who was shaking my arm. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright. I really must be going. Thank you again for the dress," I said quickly. Susan gave me a suspicious look before saying "Goodbye" to me.

I hurried out of that room, away from the memories.

_CLANG._

Sweat poured down my face as I attempted to block another blow from Edmund. Our swords made an _X_as I said, "You know, you could go a little easy on me. First timer." He twisted our swords in a circle before coming back to the X.

"Nope. If we ever need you, which I hope we won't, you're horrible at sword fighting, not one soldier will be going easy on you. Their only goal is to win that battle, and to stop anything that gets in his way." He twisted the sword again, but this time to his advantage. It twisted my hand making me drop my weapon.

"Come on. Pick it up. We haven't got all day." Edmund prodded me with the hilt of his sword and I scowled back at him. I picked it up and as soon as I did, Edmund swung at my head.

"Woah!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"Training." He swung at me again, but this time I blocked him, but barely. He thrust at me but I knocked his sword out of the way. I swung at his feet, but, sadly, he jumped over, once again swinging it at my head.

Our swords made another X as I said, "You remember that night when that wolf almost got me?" He nodded and swung at me again, but I blocked it. "Well, I was awake, most of the time. When you and Susan changed me, and when you…said something." Edmund faltered, staring at me. That gave me the advantage. I knocked his sword out of his hand, and pointed my sword at his neck.

"Stroke of luck," Edmund said, and picked up his sword. "I didn't mean what I said. Well, I sort of did. I'm glad you weren't hurt. That way," he paused to strike, and then continue, "I wouldn't have to hear you gripe." He flicked my sword away from my grip, as if it were a toothpick, swung his legs under me to trip me, held me over his knee, on my stomach, with a sword at my neck. "Dead." He said simply. I couldn't help but blush at our situation. I could feel Edmund's breath on my neck as I shoved the sword away and stood up.

"Thanks for the lesson. And now, I have to get back to work. Goodbye." And I left without another glance


	5. Seamstress, Birthdays, and Dreams

**A\N: So, I have followed the advice of some of you and got a Beta****  
Reader. Thanks, .SING for putting up with my story!(: and****thanks to all you readers! Twenty reviews, over 600 hits, story alert****  
19, and...I think...6? favorites. THANK YOU. it's been only two weeks!****Special thanks to SaguaroCactus. You rock! Go read her story! It's****  
really good!**

**This is kind of just a filler chapter...maybe...honestly I have no****plan (as I am writing this) and it will probably just flow aimlessly.****  
OHHHHH! I forgots something! Okay, so I'm changing Damian ('member****him?) to a Tarkaan from Calormen. I have a good plan for this(;**

**Sorry for the millions of mistakes in the last chapter. During the****scene with William and Charlotte when she said something like "I said****  
trying to get Peter to believe me." or something like that, I meant****William. I was thinking of Peter, so I put Peter. Pardon that. And her****  
dads name is Richard. Not Roger. I really have no idea why I put****Richard. Sorry for any confusion. :•/**

****DICLAIMER: I own absolutely NOTHING. just Charlotte and Harmonia(:**

"Ow!" I cried for the millionth time that day. I had once againpricked myself. I had let my thoughts wonder aimlessly not paying  
attention to the tunic I was hemming for Peter.

I was thinking of Edmund. Aslan, he was irritating. And annoying. And rude. And...I could go on forever but I won't bore you. Why did he say  
those things? He had completely avoided the topic of him kissing my forehead. I've had many awkward encounters with him...

Damian, when he kissed me. When he and Susan undressed me (that was extremely awkward), when he kissed my forehead.

Oh, and we can't forgetthe Winter Ball. I'll admit, Edmund drunk is definitely hilarious, but  
he...he said he had always loved me. And he apologized. That, my friend, is a feat never accomplished from him.

_"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing. I might as well enjoy it __while I can. I can tease him about it in the morning. He tugged on the__  
door handle trying to open it, when I reached over and pushed it open. __He fell inside, but got back up with help from the armchair. He went__  
over to the bed, flopped down and patted the spot next to him. I shook __my head and laughed as I went over to pull the covers over him. I__  
tucked him in, like a mother and went over to the armchair to sleep.__  
But before I could he pulled me back down on the bed by my waist._

_"Ed! What are you doing?" I giggled. I hadn't had this much fun in __ages. "I'm not lettin' you sleep on thhaat chair.." "What if I want__  
to?" "Well I'm still not lettin' youuu…" His grip tightened on my __waist as I lay next to him. I kept laughing as he whispered huskily__  
into my ear, "I've always loved you. And, I'm sorry for throwing you __against the wall." I stopped laughing and turned to look at him. He__  
sounded completely serious, and not at all drunk. Was he though? He __couldn't possibly love me. I didn't love him. Did I? No, of course__  
not. Why would I think something like that? I hated him, and he hated __me._

_"You're joking," I said seriously. "Not one bit." And he kissed my __cheek and rolled over to unconsciousness. _

He's saved me numerous times. I owe him, but I really don't want to. I should be grateful to him. I am grateful- but not to him. I'm just so  
confused! I hate that kid.

Sometimes I wanted to punch him. Scratch that; Most of the time I  
wanted to punch him. You would too if you had to deal with him everyday! I tried teaching him dancing, but since:

A) he couldn't keep a beat whatsoever  
B) He kept kicking my shins and stepping on my toes

I decided to just work him harder- and if he kicked me in the shins or stepped on my toes, I would make him go sit in the corner, facing the  
wall. After that we would get in a fight (most of the time ending in me stomping on his toes and storming out of the room) and not talk to  
each other for the rest of the day. I tried asking Peter to quit lessons, but, being the stubborn king he is, he refused.

Edmund worked me harder in fencing. Four words: I suck at it. I had tried asking Susan to switch to archery with her but she said no (a  
little too quickly) and recovered herself saying, "You must learn sword fighting. It's a useful skill, and if you know that, along with  
archery then you will be set for battle," and walked away without another word. Something was up.

So I continued my training with Princess. I came back to my room cut, bruised, and beaten into oblivion. Sound fun? Well, it's not.

The oak double doors creaked open and in came a girl laden with materials of all colors. "Oh!" I hopped up and took half the pile and  
cradled them in my arms. The girl puffed out an air of exasperated breath and said, "Thank you. I was about to fall over sideways." I  
giggled lightly and said, "I noticed. I'm Charlotte, a seamstress. You must be Harmonia." I set the fabrics down and curtsied; she curtsied  
back.

I took a good look at her. She had long, blonde hair that reached her elbows. Her eyes were a vibrant blue; electrifying almost. She had  
freckles dotted across her nose and a bright smile. She was short. Shorter than me, and that is saying something. She looked older. Not  
too much, but noticeable. About thirty or so I would say.

"Come sit. Help me with this would you?" I led her over to my worktable and handed her a cloak that needed patching. "So, Charlotte  
right?" I nodded and she continued. "Where are you from? The Lone Islands? Archenland? Not Calormen, you're much too fair-skinned to be  
Calormene." she studied me with curiosity. "I'm not from any of those places. I'm from another world, actually. A place called London,England."

She looked at me quizzically, and I waved it off basically  
saying, "I'll tell you later."

Harmonia, I found out, was from the Lone Islands. She was of service to the Duke and the Duke sent her to work in Cair Paravel, for he  
already had too many seamstresses. She had three sisters: Emerelda, Talmani, and Relmenda, and she had four brothers: Donovan, Terian,  
Elidin, and Rochlan. She was the youngest of the eight. She had been the seamstress of the family for six years.

We talked for hours while we worked. She asked me how I came into Narnia, what my life was back in London. She asked about my family and  
friends. I mentioned William, and, like every other person I mentioned William to; she asked if anything was going on between us. I answered no, like always.

I sighed, with a disappointed look on my face. "What's wrong, dearie?"  
Harmonia asked me. "I-It's William. Everyone is...was trying to assure me that William loved me. I asked him but he said no. Everyone still  
said that he loved me. It gets annoying and frustrating eventually. You start questioning yourself..." My thoughts wandered.

I mean, sometimes he did act like he liked me. Whenever we sat on the floor or something he always scooted really close to me; our knees or  
thighs almost always touched. It bothered me, and when he did it, I scooted about an inch away; he scooted back.

"Charlotte? Are you paying attention?" I blinked and looked at it.  
"What? Oh, no I'm sorry." She sighed and said, "Honestly, dear, you must learn to pay attention," and went back to her sewing.

I took my usual place next to Edmund at the dinner table. For some odd reason, the four young monarchs still allowed me to sit with them at  
their dinner table. I was just the help. All the other workers ate in the kitchen. "How was your day, Charlotte?" Susan asked me, a gentle  
smile playing on her face. "It was excellent. I met the new seamstress," I said, shoveling soup into my mouth.

"Harmonia? Oh, I think she's lovely! And a wonderful seamstress!" Lucy said, wearing her usual beam. "She is. She's quite nice to talk to,  
too."

"Oh, do you all know what day after tomorrow is?" said the young queen, bouncing in her seat. "No, Lu. We don't know what tomorrow is  
even though you remind us every five minutes," said Edmund sarcastically with a scowl. I threw him a glare telling him to cool  
it. He rolled his eyes and went back to picking at his food.

"Well, I for one, don't know what day after tomorrow is, so please, enlighten me," I said jokingly, but I still didn't know. I had lost  
count of days. I think it was Thursday...no...it was Wednesday! I think.

"Christmas Eve!" She squealed and clapped her hands lightly. I could  
feel my face go aghast with shock. It couldn't be Christmas Eve already! It wasn't only Christmas Eve but it was my birthday also. I  
was turning seventeen in two days.

I never really liked my birthday. It fell on Christmas Eve so everyone wasn't always focused on me. It sounds selfish, but how would you feel  
if your friends and neighbors celebrated something else on your  
birthday?

"Aren't you excited, Charlotte?" I snapped my attention back and nodded. I was worried that they wouldn't pay attention, so I decided  
just not to tell them.

After that, we finished our several courses and spent the rest of dinner joking and laughing till our sides hurt. However, Edmund stayed  
still and stared down at his lap. He never cracked a smile or joke. He didn't laugh. He didn't talk. He suddenly got up, and left without  
another word.

We all stopped and stared at the door that he previously walked  
through. "Charlotte?" a voice said. "Would you mind going and asking him what's...what's wrong?" Peter's blue eyes looked into mine, asking  
me to do what he asked. I nodded and got out of my chair. I walked  
gracefully out of the dining room, but as soon as I was out of eyesight, I gathered up my skirts and ran around, trying to find  
Edmund. I saw the swish of a cloak going around the corner and so, naturally, I peeked to see whom it was. As soon as I saw the person, I  
walked after him and saw he was going to the gardens. In this weather?  
It was freezing outside!

I heard labored breaths as if they had just finished crying and stepped out from behind a pillar. My breath was seen in the air and my  
feet crunched on the light snow that was falling. "Ed?" I said cautiously, stretching my hand out a little.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. My hand twitched back but I walked toward the stone bench where the king sat. "I want to help  
you," I said. Edmund scoffed and said, "Since when?" I sat down next to him and he immediately got up and paced the ground. "Ed, come back  
inside. It's freezing; you'll get sick." He looked at me, staring straight into my eyes.

I hated when people did that. It was nice to have someone looking in your eyes, that part I don't hate. The part I hate, is I can never look people in the eyes. Almost never. My eyes always wander off. I

got scolded by my teachers many times because of it.

"You will too. You haven't a cloak. Now get inside," he said through  
gritted teeth, as if he actually cared if I got sick. "No. If you get sick, then I get sick with you." I crossed my arms in determination.  
"I'm a king and you'll do as I say," he said, stepping toward me.

"I will not! You will not boss me around, even if you are a king! I'm sure you don't treat your men this way," I said, as-a-matter-  
of-factly. "What? When did this become about gender?" the king said.

"It's not! I just want you to come inside! And, if you won't, then I  
am staying with you until you do." I huffed out a breath of air and sat down on the bench sternly. Edmund sighed, took off his cloak and  
put it around my shoulders. I tool it off and put it back around him. "No, no. Do not worry about me. I'm just a seamstress but you are a  
king. You're far more important." "No, keep it on! It would be impolite if I did not give a lady like yourself protection." I cocked  
an eyebrow. Since when was Ed a gentleman? And since when did he care about politeness? Especially with me.

"Can we go five minutes without fighting?" I asked him, running a hand through my wild hair. "Nope, don't think so," Edmund replied looking  
at me. So I started counting under my breath. I got to forty-five before he asked me, "What are you doing?" I looked at him skeptically.  
"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're counting, but with you, you never really know."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I was counting. I was counting how long we could go before started fighting, until _someone_ rudely interrupted  
me." I put emphasis on the someone. "Oh, I rudely interrupted you did I?" I shrugged and said, "I didn't say it was you." He sat down next  
to me and looked at me. "Oh, so I suppose it was the voices in your  
head, again?" I glared at him. "Ha, ha," I said sarcastically. I started laughing and Edmund looked at me with a look on his face that  
said "What, in the name of Aslan, is wrong with you?"

"Apparently, we can't even go very long," at this Edmund started chuckling slightly to himself. "When's your birthday?" I asked him  
suddenly. The topic of my birthday had been stirring in my mind so I figured I should ask his. "December twenty-fourth," he said simply.  
"Yours?" I stared at him. Is he kidding me? Apparently not. He was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Two days," I said quietly.  
"Well, you know, Susan holds a ball for each of our birthdays. I'm sure she wouldn't mind making one for two people," he said. I shook my  
head furiously. "No! I hate attention! Please, I'm begging!"

"Alright fine. But no promises! Now, come on. Let's go inside," He  
gave me his arm, I looped mine through his and we walked into the  
castle.

~*~  
I slipped into my nightgown, sunk into the armchair by the fire and draped a blanket over myself. I put my fist to my forehead, deep in  
thought. I had a good time tonight. Better than I'd had in a long time. I actually had a good time with Edmund. But, no doubt, we would  
go back to our ways tomorrow. I liked that Edmund. He was nice, and polite. But the other side that I saw most was not a pretty side. He  
was gloomy, dark, sarcastic...mean. And occasionally hurtful. Not often, of course. I haven't let him live down throwing me against the  
wall, or being drunk, and he hasn't let me live down slapping him in the face.

These and other thoughts ran through my head as the fire died down. I feel asleep in the armchair with my fist to my forehead.

_I sat there with Edmund under a huge oak tree in a clearing, __eating berries. We were both laughing at something Ed said. Suddenly,__  
the bushes rustled and out stepped a figure. He had dirty blonde hair, __and brown eyes. He was about as tall as me. He seemed familiar._

_"Charlotte?" the teenager said. I gasped as I realized who it was. __"Will?" I asked, standing up. He laughed as if in shock and ran toward__  
me, enveloping me in a bear hug. He had tear tracks on his face. "I've __missed you so much," he said into my hair. "I missed you too. How's __Beth?" I asked. "Who's Beth?"_

_I pulled away from him. "What are you talking about? Beth, our best __friend," I said, raising an eyebrow. "It's just me and you Char." My__  
eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Charlotte? Who's this?" I turned __around and saw Edmund stepping closer to me. He got to me, put an arm__  
around my waist and I instinctively, put my arm around him and put my __other hand on his chest. What am I doing?_

_"Yeah, Charlotte, who's this?" William said, pointing to Edmund. "I'm __King Edmund, of Narnia." I looked up at him and he had an air of__  
proud ness around him. Very...kinglike. He didn't look like the sixteen- __almost seventeen year old Edmund that I knew. He looked older._

_"Well, aren't you just high and mighty?" William said sarcastically. I __glared at him. "Oh, come off it Charlotte. You had me first." I__  
scoffed at him. How can he be so immature? "You're being extremely __immature, William!" I said, breaking my grasp from Edmund and took a__  
step towards Will._

_"Oh come on Char! He doesn't love you! He's just using you because his __advisors are telling him he needs to marry!" Will's face was twisted__  
in anger as he pointed an angry finger at Edmund. Edmund gave an angry __cry and pulled out his sword at Will's neck. "Ed! Stop it!" I yelled._

_"You have no idea how much I love her. I would die for her!" Edmund __said, digging his sword deeper by a fraction of an inch into William's__  
neck. "Now fight me...fight me, for her!" I gave a gasp and gaped at __William and Edmund. They both had pure hate in each other's eyes. "Ed,__  
he doesn't know how! Now, stop it before you hurt each other!" Edmund __stared at me and said, "Charlotte, it's either me, or him."  
_  
I woke up.

**so what did you think? Reviewsss! Pease! Little bit of fluff**  
**but not really. Believe it or not, they are actually being nice to**  
**each other! WOW. ;D Sorry for the format of this. I typed it all on my iPod and I couldn't figure**

**out how to change it. The next chapter will probably be the same.**


	6. Drunken Secrets and Christmas

A/N: WOO! Last time I checked, I had 980 hits! XDDD I'm happy. Sorry**  
**it's short, but it's important! Pretty intense, and PG-13(;****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia or any of C.S. Lewis' characters. I**  
**own Charlotte and Harmonia(:

~*~  
I sat up straight in my bed in a cold sweat. I was shaking all over as  
I ran a hand through my tousled hair.

_"Charlotte, it's either me, or him."_ The words repeated over and over in my head. What did it mean? I had to choose between William  
and _Edmund?_ I honestly think it's easy to see which I would choose...did it? It wasn't likely that I would see William again.

I sighed and stood up from my bed. Grabbing a silky night robe I opened my door. I looked up and down the hall to see if any guards  
were lurking around. Once the coast was clear, I stepped out into the hallways and started walking toward the kitchen.

I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into a wall. The wall I bumped  
into said, "Oomph!" and I looked up, seeing the wall was actually Edmund. He steadied me by grabbing my shoulders. "Careful, you could  
hurt yourself," he said, chuckling.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Well, I can be a nice person sometimes," he said, mimicking my actions.

"I never said I doubted you. I was just wondering why." I stared at him, trying to figure him out.

"Well, it sure seems like it," he said. I huffed and started to walk past him. He grabbed my upper arm and stopped me in my tracks. "Wait,  
Charlotte." I turned around and glared at him.

"What?" I hammered at him. I was tired, cranky, and scared from the dream. "What do you want?"

"Well, I want a lot of things. A new sword, the feud between the Red and Black Dwarfs to stop, to have more free time, to know why you're  
so hostile towards me?" He stepped forward with every item he listed and soon I was back against the wall.

"Look, I've dealt with boys like you. They act like they're all that, and then they are nice to you. You let your guard down and they break  
your trust. Well, it's not going to happen again, I can assure you."

He sighed and stepped away from me. "Why are you out of bed at this ungodly hour?"

"Why are you?" I retorted.

"I asked you first."

"Fine. If you must know, I had a nightmare." I stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"What was it about?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing concerning you," I lied. Yeah, I was going to tell _Edmund_ that we were together, and William was there, and I had to choose between him and William. Right.

"Goodnight, Edmund." I turned and briskly walked away toward my room.

~*~  
"Ed, I thought I said I didn't want to celebrate!" I yelled to Edmund who was laughing to himself. Susan threw Edmund a ball for his  
birthday, and, while she was at it, Edmund decided to tell Susan about  
my birthday.

"I said, no promises!" Edmund was finally laughing full out, clutching his stomach. I punched his shoulder as he laughed harder.

"Shut up!" I cried desperately, my face heating up. "Ugh! I hate you, Edmund  
Pevensie!" I crossed my arms and pouted as Edmund wrapped me in a hug that I did not return.

"It's not like you haven't told me before!" Edmund said laughing like a mad man.

"Oh, come off it Char! It's your birthday! Celebrate!" Peter said, handing us each a goblet.

"What if I don't want to?" I said, as if it were obvious.

"Do it for me? Please? It's my birthday too," Edmund said, a puppy dog look playing on his face. That was another thing I hated: puppy dog  
faces. I could never say no, and Edmund knew it too.

"Fine," I gave in. Edmund wasn't completely sane at the moment. He'd had more than enough wine, and more goblets that suited him. I've had  
my fair share of wine; a couple more drinks and I'll be drunk at my own birthday ball. Edmund held out his hand and I took it gratefully.

"Thank you," I said shyly. I wasn't used to thanking people I usually hate. Ed and I had gotten along better these past two days. It was  
nearly unbelievable.

The whole castle was decorated in Christmas galore. There was holly, strings of tinsel, numerous trees decorated with delicate ornaments.  
There were fake icicles hanging from the ceilings and in the hall where they were dancing, it was exactly the same, except there was  
magical snow falling.

"For what?" Edmund asked. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me, staring into my eyes. God, did this guy ever blink? Like a normal person should?

"For saving me...numerous times. But don't even think you're off the hook! You did throw me against the wall!" My mouth formed a tight line  
as I glared at Edmund accusingly.

"Hey, you slapped me...an insulted me numerous times," he said defensively. I huffed and shook my head, the curls that Susan gave me,  
bouncing around my head.

"This is ridiculous," I said simply. It was ridiculous. This ball was over the top, and completely _not_necessary.

"What? That we're not fighting?" Edmund said sarcastically. He smirked down at me as I jokingly glared at him.

"Well, yes...but no-" I was cut off by Edmund.

"Thanks for the straight answer," he snorted. I glared, and continued,

"It's this ball! I've had more people tell me happy birthday tonight than in my life!" Edmund stared at me, puzzled.

"But there aren't that many people here," he pointed out. I stayed silent. He cleared his throat, trying to help the awkardness.  
The song ended, and I stepped away from Edmund. "Thanks for the dance."

I grabbed a goblet from a passing waiter, and stood against a table. I observed the scene in front of me. Fauns were dancing with dryads,  
lords and ladies from different nations twirled in their brightly colored tunics and gowns. Horns, crowns, and jewelry gleamed in the  
false light of the icicles and snow.

"Might I wish you a happy birthday, fair maiden?" I turned to my left and saw Damian standing there, looking over me and a place lower than  
my face.

"You might as well. Everyone else has," I said, bored. Great. This guy again. I had enough of him last time, I don't want anymore. I looked  
around for Peter, or even Edmund.

The Tarkaan laughed, even though it wasn't a joke. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. As I knew it would be impolite  
to decline (Susan had drilled it into my brain) I reluctantly accepted.

"You know," he said, his heavy Calormene accent kicking in. "we didn't exactly get a chance to talk last time we met. I would've especially liked to  
make your acquaintance."

"Yes, well, I had to meet someone," I said. "Yes. That...Edmund-" I interrupted him. "King. King Edmund," I said defensively.

"King Edmund then. The young, naive boy." Damian's lip turned into a scowl. "He is not!" I nearly yelled. "He is a king! And you should  
treat him as such!" I growled.

"Why would you have him," he started. I didn't like where this was going. "When you could have me." He had a hungry look in his eyes as  
he leaned in closer to me. I struggled out of his grasp and (although it was very immature) stepped on his toes. He howled in pain and  
cursed me.

"You will pay! I swear by the great Tash!" and he wobbled away into the crowd.

"What was that?" I turned around and saw Edmund standing there, looking in the direction that Damian had hobbled off. "Nothing," I  
lied. I grabbed a goblet from a passing waiter and drowned it. Edmund did the same. We went on talking and drinking until we couldn't stand  
on our own two feet.

_

Edmund and Charlotte were laughing and stumbling over each other when Lucy found them. "Oh honestly!" She grabbed each of them by their arms  
and dragged them out of the room.

"_Honestly_, I thought you two would be more mature!" She opened the door to Edmund's room and the two stumbled inside, Edmund had an iron  
grip on Charlotte's waist.

"Not leavin'", he said, kissing her neck playfully. Lucy stared at them. She hoped they wouldn't do anything they would regret tonight.  
She threw up her hands and stormed out of the room.

Edmund looped his hands around her waist and smiled at her. "Whaat are we doinn?" Charlotte asked. She giggled, hiccupped and as Edmund  
started to lean closer, grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Their lips moved together as one, as Edmund's back hit the  
wall.

Charlotte's hands threaded themselves through his dark locks. His teeth nicked her bottom lip, causing her to squeak allowing him to  
smile into the kiss. She pulled away as Edmund continued kissing her neck. "Lemme show you something from the sixtieeees..." she murmured.  
She brought his lips back to hers, and she licked his bottom lip. She forced her tongue into his mouth, and he moaned softly. He quickly  
caught on and began with her too. He led her over to the bed and they dropped on the mattress.

Edmund hovered over her body and stared kissing her neck. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his torso. She threaded her hands through  
his hair. The effects of being drunk were wearing off, but not enough to know what she was doing.

He rolled off her and kissed her lips again.

"I love you," Edmund said, completely sober. Charlotte, however, was still lightly intoxicated and replied, "Me too." and she fell asleep  
in Edmund's arms.

-  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

I groaned and sat up. I had a killer headache and looked around for the source. I saw Lucy standing there, a childish gleam in her eyes.  
She was still in her nightgown and her curly hair was a tousled mess.

I grabbed a pillow and wacked the sleeping figure next to me. "Come on Ed, get up."

He grumbled something inaudible and rolled over, taking the pillow with him. Lucy ran over and started jumping on her older brother. I  
started laughing as Edmund threw his sister off onto the bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" He threw up his hands in surrender as Lucy giggled. Edmund turned his gaze to me and looked over me in thought. I  
blushed, and wondered what could've possibly happened last night.

"Come on! Time for breakfast!" Lucy pulled us both by our hands out of bed and towards the dining hall. It was definitely a sight for sore  
eyes. A hung-over King, who's shirtless with hair from hell, a seamstress in her night robe, her hair tangled, and a Queen who's  
barefoot in her nightgown running through the castle.

Lucy burst open the big oak doors, and ran to the table where Peter and Susan already sat.

"You couldn't have given them time to change?" Peter asked, chuckling. Susan was laughing at the sight of us, probably Edmund the most.

"Well, I would've, but then Charlotte would've had to walk to her room-" Lucy was interrupted by Peter choking on whatever was in his  
goblet.

"She would've had to what?" Peter stared at Edmund and I. I yawned and said, "I would've had to walk to my room. I slept in Edmund's  
room, alright? Now, shut the bloody hell up! You're making my bloody headache worse!" I rubbed my temples. Susan stifled a giggle as Peter  
continued to stare at us.

"Oh, just eat your eggs!" Ed said, yawning. I mustered up as much energy as I could without my head splitting and said, "Happy  
Christmas!" I gave everyone a hug to lighten the mood. At one point during breakfast, Edmund and I brushed hands. All the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I looked over at Edmund, who looked over at me, and we blushed and looked away. During the remainder of breakfast, there were jokes cracked, eruptions of laughter and smiles stretched over faces.

Once it was time to open our presents, Lucy  
dragged us down the hall to a small sitting room. It was decorated with a large, ornate fireplace with a fire blazing. It had chairs, a  
couch, some large pillows, and a table with a silver chess set on it. In the corner, was a large Christmas tree, decorated with glass  
ornaments, tinsel, and various other items. There was also a small pile of presents under the tree wrapped in golds, blues, reds and  
greens. All in all, it was a beautiful scene.

Lucy pulled me over to a big pillow and I plopped down on it, while Lucy went to go gather presents. Susan sat in an armchair, and Peter  
and Edmund sat on the couch.

Lucy went around handing out presents when she got to me. She handed me a small box, wrapped delicately in red with a gold ribbon.

"Oh, Lucy. You didn't have to get me anything," I said sheepishly. She waved it off and said, "Nonsense. It was so trouble, I promise." Susan  
opened her present from Lucy to find a silver, silk gown embroidered in gold. She held it to herself and gasped.

"Lucy, it's beautiful! Thank you." She hugged her younger sister, and kissed her on both cheeks. Peter opened his and found a red cloak, the  
clasp with the likeness of The Great Lion on it.

"Thanks, Lu." He hugged her and she beamed from ear to ear. Edmund unwrapped his and found a new chess set. It was a gold chess set, with  
rubies inlaid in the eyes. His smile and eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Lu, it's great! I love it!" He hugged his younger sister as they all looked expectantly at me. I looked down at my present. I carefully  
untied the bow and ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a simple, square, flat box but when I opened it, I saw a charm bracelet. It was  
a silver chain with a sword, a spool of thread, a turquoise gem, and a heart charms on it.

"Lucy," I gasped still looking at the bracelet. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" I hugged her and she went back to retrieve more presents.

From Susan, Peter got a new sword belt, Edmund got a tunic, Lucy got a emerald necklace, and I got a pair of silver ballet flats, inlaid  
with small sapphires.

From Peter, Susan got some new arrows, Edmund go_another_ chess set,Lucy got a new paint set, and I got a new dress. From Peter, of all people.

From Edmund, Susan got a new quiver, Peter got a dagger, Lucy got a bracelet, and I got a necklace with garnets. "Thanks, Ed," I said,  
beaming. I went to hug him, but, remembering last night, deciding against it and nodded curtly instead.

I went to gather my presents for them, when Edmund came to help me. He grabbed his and Peter's and took them over. I gave Susan hers, and  
gave Lucy's to her.

Susan opened hers to find a new pair of heels; they were ruby red. "Thanks, Charlotte." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. Peter opened  
his and found a pair of new leather boots. He smiled at me and thanked me. Lucy opened hers and found a new dress. It was midnight blue,  
embroidered with silver roses on the side. She squealed and hugged me.

I looked at Edmund waiting for him to open his. He opened the long, rectangular box and his eyes widened at the sword that lay in front of  
him. The hilt was gold, and incrusted with topaz. It was double-edged and sharp enough to run through a tree. At least, that's what the  
dwarf told me.

"Charlotte...it's...it's amazing! Thank you!" He smiled at me. This was the happiest I had ever seen him. "It was no trouble. I got it day  
before yesterday. You mentioned wanting a new sword that...night." I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"What's this small box here?" Edmund said, pointing to a small box I had concealed in the box. "Oh! I forgot! Open it!" I said excitedly.  
Only Lucy and I know what's in the box.

He opened it, and laughed sarcastically. "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. And what exactly are these hairpins for?" he asked, holding one up. Lucy  
was in a giggle fit as I said, "They're for your crown! To keep it on your head!" I started laughing to, as Edmund glared at me.

We spent the rest of the day, talking and making merry, until we had our Christmas feast in the evening. All the workers and servants were  
let off and came to join the feast. There was a small amount of dancing, and needless to say, it was the best Christmas I had  
ever had.

_

Yay! Christmas! It was hard deciding what everyone got :/ so, their  
birthday ball, eh? Oh yes(: I have PLANS! I love being an author(: you  
always know when others don't(: reviewwww!


	7. Trapped

**A/N: so in this chapter, it's where the real story starts. Get ready  
for drama! XD so according to .SING (well she didn't say  
tis) but I'm HORRIBLE at quoting paragraphs. I'll try harder to get it  
right(; and if you haven't noticed, Charlottes nickname for Edmund is  
Princess(:**

****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of C.S. Lewis'. Just Charlotte and Harmonia**

I sat there at my desk by candlelight, trying to figure out a twist in the plot of my story. I stuck my tongue out, and tapped the quill tomy forehead.

It had been two months since Christmas. Nothing had really happened. Peter went to settle the feud between the dwarfs. I had made about...100 dresses? More than half of them for Susan.

I went back to thinking. I was basically writing my story of coming here, except different names, a different country, and more plot twists.

"Boo," a voice in my ear said. I screamed and spilled my ink bottle all over my paper. I turned around and saw Edmund on my bed, laughinghis head off.

"_EDMUND!_" I screamed. "Yes?" He asked. I went over to the bed, jumped on top of Edmund and started hitting him with a pillow. "You made mespill ink all over my paper!" I cried as I mercilessly beat him with pillows. He was still laughing, so I decided to make him feel guilty.

I sniffled, put my head in my hands, and fake-cried. Thank Goodness for my drama professor for teaching me how to produce fake tears. Ipeeked out between my fingers to see Edmund had stopped laughing and was looking at me with concern.

"Charlotte! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that important to you!" He gave me a hug and when I came up from my hands, tears oflaughter leaked down my face.

"What?" Edmund asked, completely clueless. I continued laughing until I was rolling on the bed clutching my stomach. "What?" Edmund askedagain, starting to get a little mad.

"You-you actually fell for it!" I laughed harder when it came out of my mouth. Edmund was staring at me in shock. Edmund had become my brother; my annoying, twit of a brother, whom I occasionally got along with. The one you say you hate, but of course you really don't.

"I can't believe you!" he said, hitting me with a pillow. I giggled and hit him back. He gaped at me, before he hit me back. Soon enough, it was a full blown war. Feathers were everywhere, and Edmund and I both were covered on them. We continued for an hour, laughing until our sides hurt, when Susan came in.

"Ed, Peter was asking-what happened in here?" she exclaimed, looking around the room. My bed was covered in feathers, and a few were littered around my bed.

"Geese came in, attacked us, and left us with featherless pillows," Edmund said sarcastically. I stifled a laugh as Susan came over, grabbed Edmund by his ear, and led him out the door. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he cried, as I heard him go down the hallway to his room.

I went over to my desk and tried to clean up the ink mess. I sighed, and placed a piece of hair behind my ear. I dabbed at the ink spill when I heard a curtain rustle. I spun around; nothing there.

Calm down, Charlotte. It's only your imagination.

I heard muffled shouting down the hall and chuckled to myself. Edmund's getting it, I thought.

A hand clapped over my mouth and a voice in my ear said, "Miss me, Princess?"

‡

"She's gone!" The youngest queen bound into Peter's study where currently the two Kings sat discussing taxes.

They stood up, and Edmund asked, "Who, Lucy?" He looked at Peter, who just shrugged. Lucy struggled to catch her breath.

"She...gone...last night...window-" Peter put his hands on his youngest sister's shoulders.

"Catch your breath, and then tell us. Edmund, get a cup of water." Edmund handed his brother a cup of water, who handed it to Lucy.

"Charlotte! She's gone! I went in to talk to her last night and she was gone! The window was open and there was some blood on the floor!" Lucy was crying, and both the boys' faces paled. Edmund ran a hand through his hair and clutched a handful of it.

"Do you know who did it?" Peter asked, his knuckles turning white on the back of the chair he was clutching. Lucy shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

Edmund was deep in thought. Who would do this? Then, it hit him. He knew who did it. It was the only significant answer, the only person Charlotte truly loathed.

"I know who did it," Edmund said. "Peter, get a hundred men ready in two hours, and set course for Calormen. Lucy, tell Susan and you two _stay here_. You two must stay here and rule." Lucy nodded and ran to find Susan.

"Ed," Peter turned to his brother. "Who has done this?" Edmund stared at his brother, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Damian. Damian Tarkaan."

‡

"Let go of me, you demon!"

Charlotte struggled against the Tarkaan's grip. She was at the gates of Tashbaan and so far, she absolutely _despised _Calormen.

"Shut up, you insolent girl!" He slapped her across the face, joining with the other cuts and bruises on her face. It had been two days since her abduction from Narnia.

The gates opened and pools of people flooded the gates. Damian was mounted on a horse while Charlotte was tied by the wrists, and led by the horse.

Charlotte got a better view of her surroundings. The city streets wound upward to a tall palace at the top of the city. To her left was a brick wall, supporting the road above her. Right in front of her, she could see a market filled with booths of every size and color, selling everything from earrings and necklaces, to figs and fish. It was hot here. Not the wet kind of hot like back at Cair Paravel, but a dry, arid type of heat. The people around her were very different too. They had dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Everything around her was dark in her eyes. Some wore browns and tans, while others wore bright greens and yellows that made her eyes hurt.

A crier was leading a Tarkheena through the city streets when he noticed Damian.

"Way! Way for the Tarkaan!" and crowds of people pushed against the sides of the winding streets. People stared at Charlotte with her foreign clothes, and dirty, but fair, skin.

Damian tugged her along forcefully until he stopped at an almost- palace. It could've been, but it was smaller, and less grand. It had numerous courtyards, gardens, archways, and hallways.

He led her into a great hall. He whispered to a young servant boy who quickly scampered off.

"Zahra! Come. Take the peasant to her chambers." A young girl was shuffling towards her and meekly untied her hands. She started walking and noticed Charlotte wasn't following. She motioned for her to follow and she did. She led her up winding staircases, through doors, and down hallways.

The servant girl, Zahra, unlocked a door and led her into the room.

"Here are your quarters. There are some clothes that the Tarkaan has ordered you put on. I would advise thee to do as he says. The master has a very short temper." And she left without another word.

Charlotte looked over the costume. It was a white color, to match her skin. It had a strapless top, with white see-through gauze covering the stomach. The skirt was nothing but white gauze, with a small amount of solid fabric covering in between her legs. There were armbands that attached another thing of see-through white gauze that ran the length of her arm. She was given white pointed shoes that were  
extremely uncomfortable. Another sheet of white cloth was given to her to cover her face, beneath the eyes.

She looked ridiculous.

Might as well, she thought. It won't be long until the Narnians discover I'm gone and come rescue me. I hope.

So, she sat down on her bed, crossed her legs and looked around the room. It was a small room. Her bed was a tapestry bed, draped in oranges, and pinks. There was a pile of pillows in one corner, and a small bookshelf in the other. She had two windows on either side of her bed that looked over part of Tashbaan. She could see the port from one of her windows. She sighed and walked over to pick up a book.  
She grabbed a random fairytale, or so it seemed, and started reading when she heard a knock on the door.

The Tarkaan greeted Charlotte with a disgusting look in his eyes. He looked over her body, one spot in particular. Charlotte didn't know what it is he wanted, but she had a pretty good idea.

"I see you are settled into your quarters nicely, my dear lady?" He took her hand and kissed it, keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"My lord, what is it that you so dearly want with me?" Charlotte decided that she could play at this game too. She asked this question in a seducing voice, all the while twirling her hair with her finger.

Damian licked his lips, held out his hand, and said, "You will see. Come, join me for dinner." She took his hand as he led her out the door, his hand resting on her pelvis.

She was disgusted by this man. He had the nerve to come and take her from under the Kings and Queens of Narnia's noses? And to treat her this way! Such insolence.

He led her to a dining hall where two plates of Calormene food were set up, at opposite ends of the table. She took her place at the fa end and sat down.

"So, my dearest, why would you have King Edmund instead of me to be your husband?"

She snorted and replied, "Well, for one, he's much more polite than you are." He sent her a glare, and she coughed, quickly recovering herself.

Dinner went by with Damian asking her questions which she either ignored, or just murmured in reply. After dinner, he quickly came, grabbed her by the hand and led her towards her room.

He slammed the door behind them and backed Charlotte against a wall. The stone wall was cold on her almost bare back.

"I have been waiting for this all night." He smashed his lips against hers, and pinched her side. Charlotte's face was cool, but inside she was dying.

‡

"Ed, please be rational about this!" Peter begged with his brother. "We can't just go tearing after some girl with no plan!"

Edmund had been walking down a hallway, his brother pleading behind him. He spun around and angrily glared at his brother.

"Rational? Pete, we have to save her as soon as possible! Who knows what that filthy, vile Tarkaan will do to her?" The young king got angrier with every word he spoke.

"It takes days to cross the desert! Our best bet would to go from the sea. It takes a little bit less time to go that way." Peter's tone had gone from pleading, to a King's voice.

"Then go that way!" Edmund yelled. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'm sorry, Pete. I'm just a little worked up over this." Peter put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Why are you so much more concerned than the rest of us? More than Lucy?" He looked at his younger brother, who could not meet his gaze. "Ed?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. He did know; deep down. It was cliché, but he knew it. He just wouldn't admit it to himself.

"I think you do," and he patted his shoulder, and left the room to make plans.

"Pete you're wrong. I don't know."

‡

Charlotte sat in her bed crying.

The Tarkaan had done unthinkable things to her. No, he had not done _that._ But he had done some horrible things to her. Things she would rather not mention.

She was tangled in the sheets, and her knees were pushed against her bare chest. Her hair was tangled and completely out of order. The kohl that was forced upon her eyes was smeared down her face, and was dripping onto the sheets.

_"Get ready for more tomorrow, my lady."_ His filthy voice remained in her ears, refusing to leave. Why had she let him do this to her? She tried to be strong. She really did. It was just too much for her. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't be someone she wasn't.

She decided she should go to sleep, and hope for better luck tomorrow. She lay down on her pillow, wiped the remainder the kohl off her eyes, and closed her eyes, wishing for a dream. And she got one.

_"Load up men!" A dark-haired boy yelled to his soldiers. They were walking up gang planks of a ship, and a giant ship she was. On the side, written in neat red calligraphy were the_ _word_ Splendor Hyaline.

_Soldiers were loading up barrels of water, beer, fruits, and sacks of flour and other necessities they needed for their trip. But where were they going? This was a question Charlotte asked herself. Her dream faded to a captain's cabin, where a man and two Kings were standing around a map. She recognized Peter and Edmund right away, but the other man remained a mystery to her._

_"Sir, it will be difficult to go that way. The weather is unpredictable in those parts, and there are the rocks." The man addressed Edmund, and made movements on the map with his hand._

_"Just get us there the fastest way possible!" Edmund yelled, slamming his fist on the table. There was a restless look in his eyes, and his hair was uncombed and dirty. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Was it because of her? Well, he was a king. But Peter didn't look this way._

_"Ed, calm down." Peter put a reassuring hand on his brother. Edmund turned to his brother, saw his brother's sad eyes and his face softened._

_"I'm sorry, Pete. I'm just worried about her, that's all." The young king ran a hand through his already messy hair. Her. He said her. It must've meant Charlotte. Were they coming to rescue her? From what she'd overhead from Peter, it takes a week to get from Narnia to Calormen. Could she live a week in these conditions? She would. She was determined too._

_"Set course for Calormen. Get us there the quickest way possible." The captain nodded to the High King, bowed, and walked to the wheel to set sail for Calormen_.

‡

so what did you think? Alright, I lied. This isn't the real story,  
but it's a major plot point. Damian is pronounced DAH-mee-an. Not DAY-  
mee-an. I think it sounds a bit more Calormene like that. Anyway, click that little button down there (psst! It says  
review!) And type in the box please!


	8. Friends and Foes

**OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS! I love you guys! Ahhhh! : D so, I don't know how** **long the Calormen thingy thing will go, but at least three chapters,**  
**possibly four. I'm changing it to third person POV. If you were** **confused during Ch 5 when I changed POV, I did it because it would be** **too hard to write in charlotte's POV when she's drunk.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I thought it was really funny how most of the reviews on Chapter…Seven? I don't know. I've lost track of whats in what chapter. ANYWAY, I loved how most of them were like "Edmund better come save the day!" or whatever. .SING even told me at the end of her edited version "P.S. If Edmund doesn't save the day and have a happy ending, you will have a very unhappy beta reader :p" DIRECT QUOTE.**

**This took me FOREVER to write. BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!**

**I'll be honest, and say that in the dream in this chapter, Edmund** **sounds really hot. When you read it, just picture Skandar Keynes like** **that...and proceed to melt.**

**So, I know this "being-stalked-and-kidnapped-by-a-Calormene" is rather** **cliché, but many good Narnia stories contain Calormene sleaze(: and** **that sleaze happens to be Damian. So, enjoy the sleaziness. I feel bad** **for making Zac Efron Damian. But oh well(:**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia, or anything that Douglas Gresham** **owns (the owner of Narnia). And you guys know who I own. Charlotte,** **Harmonia and Damian.**

The next three days were torture, literally. She had gotten beaten, whipped, cut, and, worst of all, raped. It had happened last night. She didn't like thinking about it. Everything bad she had ever experienced could not even compare to what he had done. She shuddered thinking about it.

She sat in her room on a pile of pillows on her stomach. Her back was too scarred to lay on. She was reading another Calormene fairy tale. That was the only thing she asked of Damian. Fairy tales. She was fascinated by them. They were different from Narnia tales. Narnian tales told of heroics, and great battles. Calormene tales were more like the fairy tales she knew. They were very similar to Ali Baba and  
the Forty Thieves. And that was good, because Ali Baba was her favorite.

A knock came to her door, and she cowered, fearing it was Damian. Instead, it was a boy about her age. He had short, black hair, like every other Calormene. Deep brown eyes adorned his face, along with  
light freckles across his straight nose. He was tall. Like, really tall. He was a servant here, and during her time here, they had become friends. His name was Caruso.

"How are you?" he asked, coming over to her. He had concern in his eyes. She took a shaky breath, and looked at him.

"Okay. And you?" Caruso had been helping her by bringing her a cloth and some water to help her clean herself after what Damian had been doing that night, whatever that may be. He tended her wounds and  
brought her extra food. If he was caught he could be taken prisoner, or even worse, executed.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," he smiled at her, gesturing to himself showing he had no wounds. She laughed lightly, then winced. The wounds on her back were too much for her to bear.

He noticed this, and wrapped her in a light hug. She gripped him, and sobbed into his chest. This happened often. He shushed her, comforted her as she cried out her pains and awful memories. Eventually, she would fall asleep and he would leave before his master caught him.

Once Charlotte had calmed down, she looked up at her friend and said, "I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet."

"It's alright. I have to go. I'll see you tonight." She hated that she was reassured of this. It meant that Damian would come back for more.

She stood up off her comfy pillow, and decided to go exploring...again. That's what she did in her free time. She read, explored, or looked out her window, hoping that the Narnian ship would come to view.

She turned a corner and saw Damian and an advisor of his walking and discussing matters. She quickly hid in a doorway, hoping they wouldn't come her way.

"Once those barbaric Narnians come to rescue their Lady we will be ready," the advisor said. The Tarkaan crossed his arms.

"What is your plan?" he asked.

"We need to kill the barbaric kings first, and their captain. If the army has no commander, then they have no plans. They will run back to their ship like little girls." The advisor chuckled darkly.

"Excellent. Now, if you must excuse me, I have to go...deal with our little prisoner." Damian chuckled darkly, and stalked off.

Charlotte gasped. They were going to murder Edmund and Peter? And what about that git, Rabadash, wanting to court Susan? That would leave Lucy all on her own. Who knows what they would make of her!

She stepped out of her hiding spot. She decided to use a servant's passage to get to her room. There was a stone to press in the wall that led to a staircase, directly across from her room. She needed to get there quick if Damian was headed there also.

She stepped up the damp passage by torchlight until she came to the wall that was across from her room. She pulled down the torch beside her and the wall slid open. She heard footsteps around the corner, so  
she dashed into her room, dropped on the pillow, and continued to read, as if she'd been there the entire time.

The door opened and in walked her nightmare.

"Ah, here we are. How have you been today?" he asked. She stayed silent, refusing to answer. "You will answer me!" He struck her hard across the face. She winced as he picked her up by her shoulders and  
forced himself upon her.

~*~  
Charlotte lay asleep in her bed, tangled in the sheets and completely bare. Damian had raped her again. If anything, it was worse than last nights experience. Charlotte dreamt of the _Splendor Hyaline_, the royal ship of Narnia.

_Edmund bared his teeth as he pulled on the rope. A storm was raging on their ship. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his white shirt so soaked through that you could see his well-toned stomach and chest underneath. Rain beat down on his back and ran down his face as another crack of lightning illuminated the ship._

_"Hold it tight men!" he yelled. He pulled with all his strength, trying to keep the sail up. The boat suddenly rocked to the right and piles of barrels and men were thrown to the side. Edmund scrambled to  
catch the rope before it fell._

_"Marvel! Gale! Come keep the sail up!" Two young boys nodded and came to take the rope from the king. He went in the captain's cabin of the ship to see his brother and the captain discussing plans._

_Peter looked up and saw the state his brother was in. He motioned to a servant to bring Edmund a towel and some dry clothes and the boy dashed off to do so._

_"How are things up on deck?" Peter asked. His face was etched with days of stress._

_"Alright. Not the best, but not bad. I had Marvel and Gale take over holding the sail. A lot of our supplies have been washed overboard,  
along with one sailor. One of the smaller sails has ripped," Edmund replied._

_The boy returned with a towel and some clothes for his wet king. Edmund nodded thanks and went behind a screen to change. He came back out shirtless, with a new pair of trousers on and the pair of  
boots Susan had gotten him. The towel was around his neck as he wiped it through his hair._

_"Weston? Would you give us a minute?" Peter asked. The man whom Charlotte assumed to be the captain replied with, "Of course, Your Majesty," bowed, and walked out._

_Ed pulled up a chair and sat in it, facing Peter, who sat opposite him._

_"Ed, you still haven't given me a straight answer as to why you are so concerned for Charlotte. If I remember, the two of you didn't quite get along." He rubbed his head, remembering a fight the two had where  
Peter got hit with a book. On accident of course._

_"Of course we don't, Pete. It's just natural," he said, completely avoiding the question._

_"Ed..." Peter said in a warning tone._

_"Fine! I honestly don't know! And I don't really want to find out at the moment so leave me be." The king was tired and one could tell too._

_"Do you remember when we were little Dad would always pick us up and pretend we were airplanes?" Peter asked, no longer looking like a nineteen year old king. He looked like a young, carefree teenager, not concerned with the troubles of a country._

_Ed nodded and said, "His fascination with airplanes stopped with the war." He had a sad look in his eyes. "Do you suppose he made it out alive?"_

_Peter shrugged. "Maybe. It's impossible to tell. I suppose it doesn't matter, considering we might never see Mum again."_

_"Don't say that!" Edmund nearly yelled. "I'm sorry, Pete. I'm just stressed." He ran a hand over his face._

_"About Charlotte?" Peter asked._

_"Yes. I can't stop thinking about what that monster is doing to her. I can't help feeling as if she's watching over us somehow." He looked right at Charlotte, or at least where she was seeing this from._

_"Please be okay. Please," he whispered still looking at her.  
_~*~

Charlotte was woken up by someone shaking her shoulders. She cowered into her pillow, fearing it was Damian.

"Charlotte," a voice said. It was good to hear that voice. "Charlotte wake up! We must hurry! The Narnians have arrived!" At the word Narnian, her eyes snapped open to see the brown eyes of Caruso. She  
sat up immediately.

"Narnians?" He nodded and took her hand, pulling her off the bed. He opened the door and led her down the secret staircase.

"We must hurry! The master is coming for you. He will not let the Narnians take you! He plans to kill the kings and their captain." He paused to press a stone in the wall that opened the door to the  
hallway. "Now go. You know how to get outside. Ask for directions to the harbor. I will be beaten for helping you, but I believe it was worth it. It has been an honor knowing you, Lady  
Charlotte." He bent on one knee and kissed her hand. An idea popped into her head.

"Come with me." He looked up at her, surprised. "Come back to Narnia with me! You can stay in Cair Paravel. Take another route to the harbor and meet me there."

"No. No, I cannot. It would be unfaithful to leave my master."

"How has he treated you? He hasn't treated you nicely. Now go!" She pushed him down a hallway before turning and going the opposite way herself.

She was in a garden when a figure came running her way. He had dark hair and- no. It can't be. She started running toward the figure.

"Edmund!" she called. The King ran past her, shoving her out of the way and onto the ground.

"Out of my way, peasant!" He called. She glared at him, stood up and yelled at him again.

"Edmund!" she called again, angrily. He stopped, turned around, and glared at the girl whom he didn't know was the one he was looking for.

"It is King Edmund to you, slave girl! Now, leave me be. I have more important matters on my hands!" He turned to walk away. Charlotte sighed, rolled her eyes, and went up to the king.

She turned him around, grabbed his collar, and smashed her lips to his. He pulled away and stared at the girl. A smile broke out on his face.

"Charlotte!" he cried. He picked her up and spun her around. She screamed lightly, wincing because of the wounds on her back. He noticed this and let her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded, lying. "You're lying. Turn around." She did as she was told and he lifted up the back of her shirt. There were gashes all over her back. Some, fairly recent and other were scabbed over and old.

"Charlotte...how could you let this happen?" he asked her. Tears leaked down her face as she fell to the ground, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Edmund! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I had no control! I-I tried, Edmund, I tried! I tried to be strong, but he broke me! He broke me in the most horrible ways! I'm sorry!" Edmund kneeled down  
beside her. She immediately grabbed his shirt and cried into him. This was the hardest she had ever cried.

"Shh, Shh it's alright. There's nothing to be sorry about. What did he do to you?" She sobbed harder into his chest. "Please tell me. I can't bear to see you like this."

"I can't speak of it. It was too horrible!" she cried. Edmund cradled the girl, shushing her and stroking her hair. She looked up suddenly, her face red with tears. "We must hurry. He plans to kill you. Both of  
you, and your captain."

She stood up from his arms and tried tugging him up from the ground. Her strength had greatly decreased being only fed on bread and water each day. Edmund stood up allowing her to tug him wherever they needed to go.

Edmund took a closer look at her. She was dressed in what seemed to be nothing but black gauze. Her top was just a cloth barely covering her chest with black gauze covering her stomach and back. Her skirt (if  
you could call it that) was the same nearly but with the cloth covering in between her legs with gold tassels at the waistline. She had the same gauze covering her arms and cuffed at the wrists. She had  
gotten skinnier since he had last seen her. It looked as though she had lost ten pounds within the four days she had been gone. You could see her cheekbones distinctly, her ribs, and just a little of her  
spine. She had black kohl around her eyes, small, dried traces were seen on her face. Her hair was matted and tangled and he noticed she walked with a small limp. The scars on her back were horrible, as were  
the bruises on her arms, face and...in between her legs? Edmund's eyes widened when he realized what Damian had done to her.

He quickly spun her around and pulled her to face him. She hit his chest and stumbled, but Edmund caught her before she could fall.

"Tell me the truth. Did he rape you?" Edmund asked, seriousness flashed in his eyes. Charlotte's eyes cast downward as she winced.

"Now is not the time to discuss this." She started to walk away but Edmund pulled her back.

"Yes it is! Now just tell me dammit!" Edmund said, just below a yell. She flinched away from him, out of his grasp, and nodded.

"I'm going to kill him," Edmund said, anger flashing through his eyes. He gripped the hilt of his sword as he glared up at the house in front of him. The king started walking toward it when Charlotte grabbed his  
arm to stop him.

"No! Don't!" Edmund spun around to face her and he gripped both her wrists.

"He hurt you Charlotte! More than once! What am I supposed to do, just let him get away with it?"

She stared into his dark brown eyes that were filled with mixed emotions. Anger, hurt, concern. She had seen this look before. With William.

_"I can't believe you Charlotte! He forced you into something you_ _didn't want to do! He cheated on you and you're giving him another _chance_?" William yelled at her, throwing his hands up._

_"Well, it's my life and you don't control it! I can do whatever I want_ _and you won't tell me what to do! If I screw it up then it's my_ _problem not yours!" She retorted back stepping up to him. They were_ _nose to nose now._

_He took her small hands in his and said softly to her,_ _"Charlotte...please. Don't ruin your life. He's going to convince you_ _to do drugs again, and I won't be able to live with myself, thinking I_ _let him do this to you."_

_Charlotte looked up in her best friend's eyes. The brown eyes were_ _swirled together with emotions. Anger, hurt, and concern._

"Not now. We must let him go. If you kill him, Calormen might wage war. Damian is high up in the Tisroc's favor," she pleaded with him. "Now come. We must go to the harbor."

She pulled him along and as soon as they rounded the corner, they were met by a not-so-happy face.

"Going somewhere?"

**OOOOOOOOOH! CLIFFIE! xP i had the idea for Edmund just running ****right by Charlotte for WEEKS but I had to think of a plot to go with** **it. Caruso, I just kind of made up as I was writing this. He will not**  
**be a bad guy! I promise! No "SHES MY GIRL!" or anything like that.** **Edmund won't hate him. So yeah! Take your mouse and move it down to** **the box that says, "Review" and leave a few little words!**


	9. Impossible

**A/N: So…um…I don't really have anything to say, except thanks to SaguaroCactus, sowhatifImaninja, and my reviewer and my biggest fan (or so it seems) JORDAN! She's my bestie outside my haven of writing in the real world, so yeah. MISS YOU JORDY!**

**I decided NOT to let some of my reviewers die from suspense, so I'm FINALLY posting! YAY! **

**This chapter has some pretty...mixed emotions, by the way(:**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia, blah blah blah. You've heard it all before.**

Charlotte clung to Edmund's tunic. She closed her eyes and listened as Edmund negotiated.

"Ah, Damian." He pushed Charlotte behind him, one arm protecting her. "How nice to see you," he said, with mock enthusiasm.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Edmund." Anger flared in Charlotte's eyes.

"It's King! King Edmund, you bastard!" She had leapt out from behind Edmund and confronted Damian, right in his face. A piercing crack was heard, as Charlotte fell to the cobblestone clutching her cheek.

"Do not touch her!" Edmund growled, pointing his sword at Damian's neck. He grit his teeth and his eyes flicked at Charlotte, who had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. He looked back up at Damian, who had a smug look on his face. Smug? How dare he! The  
King of Narnia has his sword pointed at his neck and he dare be smug?

"Ah, but Edmund," Damian said, smirking. "You have no rule in this land. I can do as I please." Charlotte growled at him from the ground. Damian thrust the sword from his neck, and roughly picked up Charlotte. He captured her lips in his, and his hands moved slowly downward from her waist, to a place  
lower.

Edmund exploded.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" He quickly pulled Charlotte away from the Tarkaan, and shoved her behind him once more.

She gripped on to the back of him as he whispered in her ear, "Go. Get away from here. Go back to the ship. Peter will be there."

"No! Edmund, he will kill you! You must come with me!" She pleaded with him. He needn't say more because the look in his eyes told her not to argue. She turned and walked away slowly, casting a look back before she turned a corner.

~*~  
Charlotte reached the ship and ran around trying to find Peter.

"Peter! Peter, where are you?" A hand clasped on her shoulder and she swirled around to see the blue eyes of the High King staring at her. A smile broke out on her face and she hugged him tightly, but, remembering where Edmund was, pulled away quickly.

"Edmund. He-he told me to find you. He is in a garden, probably fighting Damian right now. What if he's hurt?" She quickly hugged Peter again, not being able to think of what would happen.

"It will be alrigh-" He was interrupted by someone yelling his name. They both rushed over to railing of the ship and looked down. A silhouette could be seen, and it looked like the person was carrying another person.

"High King Peter! Your brother is injured!" Charlotte knew that voice. Caruso!

Peter turned to her, his eyes full of urgency. "Go get Lucy's cordial. She let us borrow it for the trip. It is in the captain's cabin, on the left side hand of the desk. Go!" She needed no more words. The dreams had left Charlotte having a great sense of where everything on the ship was. She followed her instinct and arrived in the cabin. She fumbled with the desk drawer and pulled out the glass bottle containing the miracle juice.

She dashed back up on deck and saw Edmund lying on deck, gasping for air, clutching his side. His shirt was torn off and Peter was cleaning his deep wound. She gasped, kneeled down beside him, and cradled his head in her lap. She opened his mouth and poured a drop of the fireflower juice into it.

For a fearful moment, he stopped breathing. Then, he gasped and his eyes popped open, surveying the scene around him. Before he knew what was going on, arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Ed! Don't you dare do that to me again!" He could feel Charlotte's bare skin of her stomach touching his bare one, and his skin tingled with an emotion unknown to him.

He stood up abruptly, muttered an, "I'm fine," and walked off deck without another word.

Peter turned to look at Charlotte. He surveyed her, looking over her wounds and the severity of them. "Charlotte, go change and get yourself cleaned up. Then you can talk to Edmund." He knew she would go talk to him so it was no use saying he would talk to his brother.

She nodded and walked off to her cabin. Inside her cabin was a bunk bed, a desk, a mirror, and a few lanterns hanging overhead. Above the window was a wooden carving of a majestic lion.

"Aslan," she whispered. She ran her fingers over it and felt a warm breeze wash over her face. She looked out the window. It had a perfect view of Tashbaan. She hated it. Drawing the curtains so as to not look at it again, she turned and found a white shirt, a pair of trousers,  
and some leather boots by her bed.

"No dresses here," she muttered. Before getting dressed, she tore a piece of the black fabric off her skirt and dabbed it in water from the wash tub. She cleaned the cuts on her face, her arms and her legs before she realized she could not reach her back. She huffed and  
desperately reached behind her back. She gave up, knowing it was no use.

A knock sounded at her door, and it opened revealing Caruso. He blushed and said, "I am sorry. I did not realize the state you were in-" She interrupted him.

"It is fine. You've seen me in a worse state. Can you clean the cuts on my back and wrap it for me?" He nodded and dunked the cloth back into the water. He started dabbing the wounds as he talked to her.

"I am sorry about your betrothed. He was deeply hurt." Charlotte's eyes widened.

"My betrothed? What are you talking about?"

"King Edmund. Is he not courting you?" She crossed her arms and winced, the skin on her back stretching the wounds.

"No. No, we are _not_ getting married," she replied stiffly. Then she murmured, "Nowhere close." He stopped wrapping for a second, leaned in front of her, and raised an eyebrow. She scowled and the look on her face told him to shut up and wrap.

"You are all done, my lady," he said, about five minutes later. The bandage wrapped around her entire back, over her shoulder like a sleeve and in the front just below her breasts.

"Thank you. And no need for this 'my lady' stuff. Please," she asked, putting a hand on his upper arm.

"Of course, ma li ka tey." He nodded and walked out of her cabin. She breathed shakily and reality came crashing into her.

She was free. She was free! Laughing with relief, she leaned against a wall. She was free of whips, and scars, and...well, the point was, she was free. After almost a week in that wretched city she was finally...free.

She smiled to herself and pulled on the outfit laid out for her. Finding a ribbon, she tied her hair into a braid. Satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of her cabin and found her way to Edmund's cabin.

Charlotte opened the door quietly and saw Edmund facing a wall handing a small object. As she got closer, she realized that it was the necklace he had gotten her for Christmas.

"Edmund? What are you doing?" she asked, stepping toward him. He turned to her, his eyes were rimmed with red.

"Ed, are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder and he just shrugged it off, and went to sit on his bunk. She went and sat next to him.

"Ed, please. Talk to me," she pleaded. She was getting irritated.

"I can't believe what he did to you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He stared at her and grabbed her shoulders. "I let him take you! I let him hurt you a-and rape you! I didn't do enough to keep him away." He put his head in his hands, and shook his head.

"Edmund Pevensie," she said sternly. "It is not your fault and don't you dare go blaming yourself. What's done is done. I am free. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, but I'm worried about you." She looked into his eyes expecting to see sadness still embedded in his eyes, but saw anger. He stood up and glared at her, his hands clenched into fists.

"You're worried about me? How can you think about me when you've gone through so much more than I have! I'm fine! It was one silly wound!" he very nearly yelled. She flinched away from him, but the fire that had long since been put out, was rekindled inside her. She stood up and faced him.

"I can't believe you! One silly wound? Edmund, you were stabbed through the side! You were lucky Caruso found you when he did! Otherwise, Damian would've probably thrown you in a bloody cell where you could bleed to death!" She was yelling by now. Her throat felt like it was screaming but she didn't care. She was too furious. "Oh look, I'm Edmund! I have a deep gash in my side, no need to worry about me! I should be thanking Caruso but instead I'm being an irritating _prat _like usual!" she continued, imitating Edmund.

He stormed up to her and slammed his hands on the wall behind her, effectively trapping her. "You think I'm _not _going to thank him? I'm extremely grateful, but I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. How is your mental health going to be affected, huh? Are you going to go crazy? I might. I don't know what he did to you in there, but I know it's my fault! I don't know. For all I know, he could have cut off your arm and sewed you back up again!" He grabbed her by her shoulders roughly and looked into her eyes. "I'm worried about you!" he very nearly yelled.

She pushed his hands off her, not very fond of anyone touching her except Caruso, glared at him, and stormed out of his cabin.

Edmund went and sat back at his bunk and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he mumbled, staring into space.

Charlotte thrashed in her sleep, dreaming of the things that _thing _had done to her. She whimpered and cried, the pains flooding back into her mind and body.

_Crack! _

_Another one. And another. They kept coming, with no cease. It was searing pain, and Charlotte had to bite down on her lip to refrain from screaming. She bit down so hard that she felt the skin break and blood trickle down her chin. _

"_Why?" She called. "Why are you treating me like this?" This question ordered her harder whips, and a dozen more. Once it ceased, she broke down in terrible, heart-wrenching sobs. Damian came so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. She cowered, hiding her face in her hands. _

"_Because you defied me! You would not have me. Instead, you took that barbarian, Edmund," he snarled in her face, spitting at her. "Now, we have business to attend to." And with those words, he grabbed her roughly, she screamed, and the real torture began._

She sat up in her bed screaming, in a cold sweat and then she realized she was not in his manor. She took a breath shakily, and, not caring about the state she was in, walked out of her cabin and down the hall. She knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked harder, and was met in the face, with a grumpy king with bed head.

"What?" he said obviously irritated. After all, it was three in the morning. "What, pray tell, could you possibly want at this hour?" He leaned against his doorway and yawned, waiting for an answer.

"I-I had a nightmare," she quietly said. She rubbed her arms that had goose bumps on them. She was wearing a sleeveless nightgown to about her knees, and it was cold on the ship.

"Come on in," Edmund said, ushering her inside. He sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to him, telling her to sit. She crossed her legs as she sat down, and fiddled with her thumbs, embarrassed because of what happened earlier. "What was it about?" He asked.

"Him," she replied. She didn't need, or want, to say his name. Edmund knew exactly what she was talking about. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and just held her there. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she whispered.

"It's alright. Would you, um, like to stay here tonight?" he shyly asked, blushing. They had never spent the night with each other unless one, or both, of them were drunk. It was kind of awkward.

She nodded without making a sound, got up, gathered some pillows and blankets, and started spreading them out on the floor. Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted confirmation first.

"Making a bed. What does it look like?" She laughed softly. She certainly wasn't going to share a bed with him. It would be too…awkward, for lack of better word.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. Come on, in the bed," he ordered. It was a bunk, like hers, so it wasn't really meant for two people. They couldn't lay next to each other without touching in some way. They turned toward each other, their faces mere inches apart.

"What are we doing?" Charlotte whispered to him. It was confusing. They hated each other. So, why was he being nice? Especially after this evening. She laughed to herself, thinking that they fought over something so petty. It was amazing really.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, joking. He smirked at her.

"Edmund, I'm being serious. What are we doing? We hate each other and now we are sleeping in the same bed?" Charlotte stated. It was true, and, to be honest, it kind of scared her.

"You still aren't my favorite person in the world," he said, noticing Charlotte's face sadden. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Alright?" She nodded, and looked up into his eyes. His eyes mesmerized her. They put her in some sort of trance that she couldn't break. Believe her, she had tried.

Her thoughts snapped back to reality and that was when she realized that Edmund was leaning in closer, closer, and then, their lips touched.

_Wait, I'm not drunk…is he? No. Then why are we doing this? _She thought. Edmund pulled back, feeling rejected obviously since she hadn't kissed back. He blushed, and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Er, sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to-" He was interrupted by Charlotte kissing him on the lips. His eyes went wide before fluttering shut and kissing back. His hands went to her hips, as hers went around his neck, one threading through his hair. He pressed her closer to him, if possible.

She pulled away, but held his hands in her face. "Not now," he started to object, but she put a finger to his lips. "Some other time. I'm tired." He reluctantly nodded, but allowed her to turn her back to him and sleep silently.

No nightmares came to her.

**So, I'm not the only one who felt EXTREMELY giddy during this chapter, right? Originally, it was supposed to be longer, but writer's block came to me…OH NO! I'll get an idea sooner or later. Reviews are love(:**


	10. Surprise!

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! One of my personal favorites of the year. My beta hasn't edited, but I REALLY wanted to post on Valentine's Day. I should've posted the NEXT chapter today (wink wink)…but no. I'm not done with it(: I hope my beta forgives me…**

**I have used nearly all my ideas, and I intended to make this chapter later on, but I had no ideas so I decided "Well, might as well just use it now!" And so I did(:**

**Some of you may be thinking "Yay! Charlotte and Edmund are going to be together now! Whoopee!" But, I will be sad to tell you not yet(;MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Firefly.1212: (from Charlotte and Edmund) We do NOT make a good couple! Why does everyone think we're in love?**

**We got 5-10 inches (I don't know how many, it is STILL currently snowing! Since 3 am!) so I'm out of school for the day(: 5-10 inches may not seem like much to you folk, but to me and where I live that's A LOT.**

**I started a "Writer's Blog" as I like to call it. It's a blog where I can post pics of stuffs like characters and banners and post about why I won't update or…stuff. YAY! Here's the link:****/**

***DISCLAIMER: I wish this was a claimer. But nope. This is a disclaimer. Narnia does not belong to me.**

***CLAIMER: WOO! But not for the reasons I wish. I own this story and characters! NO STEALING!**

Charlotte sat in her room in Cair Paravel, packing a few things into a saddle bag. It had been a year since her abduction from Narnia and the dreams still plagued her. Damian still haunted her mind. The scars were there, and they always would be.

Edmund was still as insufferable as ever. Still irritating, still annoying, still sarcastic and witty. And he always would be. They still had their fights, and no. They were not courting, or would be, anytime soon. There were those moments when a hunger overtook her, and the only one to fulfill it would be Edmund. Those dark eyes haunted her mind and it was hard to shake them, especially when they were very nearly black with lust.

Caruso had become her best friend. He was still her shoulder to cry on and it was he whom she went to after her nightmares. If it was a good day, occasionally Edmund, but that rarely happened.

It was weird, thinking she had been here in Narnia and away from her regular life for a year. Of course, she considered Narnia her regular life. London seemed foreign to her, which it was. She seemed to be forgetting her parents and Beth's faces. Except Will's. He stayed in her mind.

She and Edmund were going on a trip in the forest. Susan was getting tired of their bickering and sent them off to the forest for a few days so they could hopefully settle things.

_"Susan! No! I will not." Charlotte crossed her arms defiantly, pouting like a little child._

_"Yes, you will. I'm tired of you two bickering! Hopefully, after this trip, you two will be fine and stop fighting like children!" Susan said, sternly. Susan had that look about her that made her look__like a mother._

_Charlotte gasped and stared at Susan. "We do not fight like children! I don't want to spend three days with the insufferable little-"_

_Susan threw up her arms in exasperation. "Admit it, Charlotte! You two love each other, but you're both too stubborn to admit it!"_

_"I am not in love with Edmund!" She stormed out of the room, and didn't speak to Susan for the rest of the day_.

She scowled at the thought. She really didn't want to spend three days alone with him. It would be torture no doubt. She puffed out a breath of air and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Almost ready?" She jumped and turned around to see Edmund leaning against a wall, his arms folded across his chest. She glared and went back to packing.

"C'mon, Char. You can't ignore me for three days." He walked up to her, stood beside her, and watched her pack.

She stood up quickly, but backed up realizing her face was inches from him. "I think I can try."

"Well, you won't succeed," he said, tauntingly.

"I think I will."

An hour later, they were set on their saddles and headed for the forest. The dawn was just breaking, casting an orange light over the tall trees that loomed ahead. Birds chirped, and the scene was perfect.

"I can't believe Susan is making me do this," she muttered to herself. Edmund's head whipped up and glared at her.

"Is it really that bad? Am I so horrible you can't spend a mere three days with me? I guess you obviously don't remember that night," he growled. "That night" was referring to the night he had saved her from Tashbaan.

"You think I don't? You saved me from a life of hell!" She glared at him as their horses continued walking through the trees.

"That's not the part I'm referring to," he snapped. Realization hit her. He was talking about...oh. She ignored him and trotted ahead of him.

"We can't ignore this Charlotte. Someone is eventually going to find out about...those nights. We can't hide it forever," he said, catching up to her.

"Edmund, just leave it alone for now! We can talk about this later."

They rode on all day, stopping to let their horses graze and get some water. During those times, Charlotte would gather water, nuts, and berries, and Edmund would hunt for animals. Non-talking, of course.

That night, Charlotte and Edmund sat at the campfire, Charlotte's head leaning on his shoulder. Their legs were stretched out on front of them, the fire warming their feet.

The clearing they were in was perfect; It was shaped in a circle with thick trees surrounding them, making them oblivious to others who might be passing. The full moon shone brightly overhead, casting long shadows over the two figures.

"Are we just going to stay here tonight and tomorrow? Then head back the next day?" Charlotte asked. He nodded without saying a word. "Come on, Ed. Please talk to me! You've ignored me this whole day."

Edmund chuckled. "Well, it seems I've taken over your job. Wasn't it you that was supposed to be ignoring me?" He looked at her, his dark eyes illuminated by the firelight. A teasing smile played on his face.

She hit him on the shoulder lightly. "It's kind of hard to," she said quietly. He sighed and shifted his position.

"Charlotte, what are we going to do? We really can't ignore this," he said, his hair sticking up in odd directions.

She sighed, and flopped back on the grass. "I really wish you wouldn't have brought that up," she said, folding her arms behind her head.

Edmund lay down beside her, propping himself up on an elbow to face her. "I'm being serious Charlotte. There's something going on between us. We're both just too stubborn to admit it."

She huffed, stood up, and went to the other side of the fire. "I was in a good mood until you said that." She folded her arms and looked everywhere, but at Edmund.

"Charlotte, you have to admit it to yourself! You know there's something, and I do too!" he said, angrily.

"Maybe there isn't, Ed! Maybe, this is just something we've made out of our own grief! We've both had trouble in the past, in both worlds! There was the war and your father with you and-" She stopped mid-sentence catching herself before she revealed any more.

"And what, Charlotte?" Edmund questioned, obviously suspicious. He stood up from his spot in the grass and went to stand in front of Charlotte. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Edmund put his hands on her shoulders and whispered very close to her ear, "Just tell me, Charlotte."

Her knees felt like jelly as his teeth nicked her ear. "Tell me," he whispered. She almost succumbed to him, but before the charm could daze her completely she stood up straight and yelled at him.

"Stop it, Edmund! Just…just stop! You can't do that to me! I don't want to tell you," she said stubbornly. In truth, he did do that quite a lot and it almost always let him win arguments. She hated it, but at the same time she loved it.

He sighed and dropped his hands down by his sides. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I shouldn't have done that. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I understand." Charlotte eyed the king doubtfully. What was he up to?

"Alright," she started. "Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you." Edmund looked up in shock. Charlotte sat down, folding down her skirts under her, and patted the ground next to her. Edmund went over and sat down.

"A few years back, I, um," she stuttered, trying to think of a word he would understand. "I dated a boy named Charlie. At first, he seemed so nice and caring, but then, a few months into our relationship we went to a party. I was there for about an hour when Charlie came up to me, hopelessly drunk, and handed me a drink. So, I took it, thinking it couldn't do anything to me. Well, that night I ended up drunk. We dated for about a year, and during that year he convinced me to drink every night and do drugs." Looking at his confused face, she explained drugs, "Drugs are basically bad for you and can ruin your whole life." Once his face turned to one of understanding, she continued with her story. "Then I found out he had been in a relationship with another girl at the same time."

She looked at him expectantly. He kept staring at the ground, not making any movement. "Um, Ed?" she asked, poking him in the shoulder. He looked back at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You let him do that to you?" She stared back at him. He was blaming this on _her_?

"Yes, I'm serious! Are you blaming this on me?" she yelled, infuriated. "You know what? Fine. Go ahead, and blame it on me! Just like you do with everything else. I'm going to bed." She lay down on her side on the grass, folding an arm beneath her head to provide a pillow of sorts. The grass rustled beside her and she felt Edmund's breath on the nape of her neck.

"No, Edmund," she said simply. She got up and walked over to the other side of the fire, where she lay down in the same position.

She had nightmares that night, but she didn't know that Edmund came and slept next to her anyway.

Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around for Edmund. The fire was burnt out and there was a faint trail of smoke rising in the sky. The horses were still tied to a tree, looking around, and pawing the ground in front of them. Their bags were still strewn on the ground. There was no sign of Edmund.

"Edmund!" Charlotte called. She jumped up, combed her fingers through her hair and smoothed out her skirts. "Edmund!" she called again. She swiveled around looking for him. She noticed some footprints in the mud beside her so she followed them.

"Edmund Pevensie, get out here right now!" She looked behind trees, and around rocks and bushes. She heard the soft rushing of a river so she followed the sound. She knew Edmund would be there. She was too preoccupied with listening to the river, she didn't notice a particularly large rock. She tripped over it, and it sent her tumbling on the forest floor. She cried out as pain shot up her ankle. She gripped it tight and put her head on her knees, breathing heavily.

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched, and she looked up to see Edmund. He was barefoot, and wearing trousers that were soaked. He was shirtless and his hair was drenched, and dripped onto his face. He had been swimming.

"Really, Charlotte? Can't you stay put for _one minute_?" he asked, scooping her up and carrying her back to the camp. She scowled at him and put her hands behind his neck. They reached the camp, he sat her down, ripped off a piece of the shirt he had, and wrapped it around her ankle tightly. She hissed when he wrapped it a little too tightly around her ankle. "It's not broken but it is sprained. You need to be light on it today. How did you even manage to do this?"

"Well, I woke up and you weren't here, so I went to look for you. I sort of um, tripped on a rock," she explaining, whispering the last part. He raised an eyebrow and she said louder, "I tripped on a rock, alright?"

He stared at her, wide-eyed and then busted out laughing. "You-you tripped on a _rock_?"

"Shut up, Edmund! It really hurt!" At the word hurt, the pain really registered in her mind. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she turned her head away from his capturing gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him reach out a hand to her. "No, Edmund!" she said harshly. "I don't need your comfort."

He pulled back, looking a little hurt. "I'll go get some water," he said, clearing his throat. Charlotte didn't reply but instead lay down on the soft grass and day dreamed, eventually dozing off.

Someone was shaking her shoulders when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and met Edmund's gaze. It was dusk and Edmund was just now starting to cook some dinner for them. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around, yawning.

"You've been asleep nearly the whole day. You missed lunch," Edmund explained, plainly feeling awkward. He avoided her gaze and tended to the deer meat.

"Obviously," she muttered, sarcastically. He sent her a glare and she returned the favor. She moved her ankle an inch, and pain streaked up her leg. She hissed and Edmund sent her a worried glance. She grabbed a tin cup of water and downed it, nearly dehydrated from no food or water all day. She fell asleep hours after Edmund, having slept all day, but when she did, she had a magnificent dream.

_The new spring leaves twirled around Charlotte forming a dryad who waved. Charlotte waved back, and smiled. She walked over to a creek and the water was so clear she could see her reflection. Her blonde hair was down and loose. The dress she wore was pure white, loose and wispy feeling. The straps of her dress were a shiny material, which also went beneath the bust and to the back, where it tied. She was barefoot in a forest. She recognized it as Narnia, but…not Narnia. It had a fresher feel, and everything seemed brighter._

_She turned and saw a beautiful majestic Lion in front of her. She dropped on her knees with her head bowed and said, "Aslan."_

"_Arise, child." She did as she was told, but kept her head bowed, afraid to look him in the eyes. "Do not be afraid, my daughter. Look at me." Once she did, she felt a surge of greatness and warmth, as if Aslan himself were made of the Sun. She had a sudden urge to hug him around the neck, but restrained herself._

"_Why have you come to me?" she asked._

"_I have come to tell you why you are here. You have had trouble in the past, yes?" She nodded. "You have come here to erase that trouble from your mind. You came here to be helped, and to help another. You are not a very trusting person, are you Charlotte?" She shook her head. "You will learn to trust here, by the most unlikely of people. You will teach him of trust also. You need each other, and that is the reason I have brought you here. To trust others, especially in love. There is trouble in the path ahead Charlotte. I want you to be prepared."_

_She looked him in the amber eyes and Will's face flashed in her mind along with Edmund's. Her heart pumped wildly at the sight of both of them, and she impulsively reached out and touched his mane. Appalled by her actions, she jerked back, but Aslan put his head forward allowing her to touch him._

"_Will I go back?" she asked, quietly. She didn't want to go back. Narnia had become her home and the Pevensies, her family. Sure, she missed her real family and Will and Beth, but she liked Narnia. There were no bullying and no dull days. London was always cold and dreary, yet Narnia was always bright even if it was raining. Plus, Narnian life was always exciting._

"_Yes, my child. You will, but not for many years." She looked down in disappointment._

"_I love you, Aslan," she whispered. The Great Lion did what sounded like a growl, but she realized he was chuckling._

"_I love you too, Daughter. Now, go back to your world." He started blowing, and she realized she was being blown off a mountain and in the sky. She was not scared, for she knew she was in Aslan's care. She laid back and waited to get back to the world._

Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she tried sitting up, but an invisible force was holding her in place. She looked down and realized the invisible force was Edmund's arm. She tried prying it off her but instead got pulled tighter into him. He nuzzled his head in her neck and she turned around to face him to find her lips centimeters from his. She backed up and contemplated on how to wake him up. She took her finger and flicked him in the forehead. His eyes snapped open and noticed how close they were. He jumped up and tripped over a stick in the process, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Charlotte giggled and said, "And you laugh at me for tripping over a rock." He sent her a scowl, and helped her stand up. She was standing on one foot, using Edmund for support.

"You need to put some weight on that, otherwise it'll only get worse." She shook her head, and hopped over to her horse Pip. She was a Talking Beast, and she and Philip, Edmund's horse, have been best friends since they were mere foal.

She went around to the other side of her horse so she could get on using her uninjured foot. She lifted herself up and felt hands go around her waist. She yelped, and looked down to see Edmund, holding her in place. "Let. Go. Edmund," she said through gritted teeth. He raised his hands in surrender, and backed off to his own horse.

They cantered off towards Cair Paravel. During their travel this time, Charlotte actually succeeded in ignoring Edmund. Edmund didn't know what he had done, but something had really set her off. It worried him. Normally, when he did something, she yelled at him about it for an hour. But not this time. Something was wrong.

"Charlotte, what's _wrong_?" he said, aggravated. "Just tell me, dammit!" She looked over at him, surprised. He never really swore unless he was extremely angry.

"Aslan talked to me last night." His face softened when she said that. He uttered an "Oh," and looked down at the reins.

"What about?" he finally asked, after about ten minutes of silence. She sighed, and looked up at the graying sky.

"He told me why I was here. He said that I was here to learn how to trust and love completely, and teach someone else along the way. And that there was trouble up ahead. And that I would be leaving." She looked over, and saw the color drain from his face. "Not anytime soon though," she continued. His face relaxed a little, but his grip on the reins remained the same.

They rode on the rest of the day, sharing little words. Once Cair Paravel was in sight, Edmund kicked (not literally) Philip into a gallop, and Charlotte did the same with Pip.

They reached the gates and a page took Philip from Edmund, who came over and helped Charlotte down from her saddle. Another page took Pip from her.

Using Edmund as support, she limped her way into the Great Hall. Chattering could be heard from the Throne Room.

She took too big of a step and almost fell to the floor, but before she could hit the ground, strong arms caught her. She turned and she was faced with Edmund whose face was inches from hers. If you looked at them, it would look like Edmund had dipped her and was about to kiss her.

That was when the doors opened.

Out stepped Lucy, Susan, Peter, and a boy neither of them recognized at first. Looking at their shocked faces, Edmund looked back at Charlotte and dropped her without thinking.

"Ow! Edmund!" Charlotte yelled. Lucy rushed over to help her up and realized she was hopping on one leg.

"Charlotte, what happened?" she asked, worriedly.

"I sprained my ankle," she said quietly. She did not want to meet this stranger. Instead, she wanted to go into her room and stay in there: forever.

"Charlotte, this is-" Susan started but when Charlotte got a good look at the boys face, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Will," Charlotte whispered.

No way.

**Oh. My. God. My heart was like**_**thumpthumpthumpthump**_**when I wrote the last part. REALLY fast. Writing the Aslan part was HARD. And the sprained ankle thing actually happened to me. Except, I didn't trip over a rock…I fell down some stairs…STAIRS SUCK. So yeah. This is my favorite chapter(: REVIEWWW!**

**P.S. You remember the ma li ka tey (or something) part in the last chapter? It means "my queen" in Arabic. I got it from the book our class read. Excpet the guy said it in Spanish, and I don't think Caruso would be speaking S**


	11. Reunion

**I got out of school TWO days in a row! WEEEEEE! Well, me got out twice**** last week…BUT STILL.**

**If you're wondering what Will looks like (if you haven't already**** been on my blog) it's Alex Pettyfer(: aka HOTTEST MAN ALIVE. Ahem, uh sorry. Anyway, it's what he looks like in Wild Child. So I suggest****  
you look at him in that…:D  
**

**Enjoy(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia or any of its canon characters.****Charlotte, Damian (sadly), Harmonia and Will are mine(:  
**~*~  
Will stared back in amazement. What was Charlotte doing here?

Charlotte stared back with the same amazement. What was he doing here? She wanted answers. Was this what Aslan was talking about? Well, this would just be dandy.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Peter said, "Erm, well it seems as though these two already know each other. Will, would you mind taking Charlotte up to her room? She can show you the way." Will  
agreed without words and gave her his hand. She gladly accepted it, and was pulled up. She slung her arm behind his neck and his arm hooked onto her waist, supporting her like Edmund had.

Charlotte looked back at the four monarchs and was shocked at Edmund's face. His jaw was set, and she could tell he was grinding his teeth. His eyes were blazing, and fists were clenched tight at his sides.

Is he…jealous? Charlotte thought before turning her head back. Smiling up at Will, she continued to hobble and give him directions to her room.

Will noticed she was walking with difficulty, so he turned to her and said, "Need some help?" She stared at him in confusion. He let her go and stooped down, making his back easy to jump on. She laughed and, with difficulty, hopped on. He carried her throughout the hallways, running and laughing.

"It's…it's right…right here," she said, trying to catch her breath. He opened the door and ran over to the bed and dropped her on the mattress. "Hey!" she laughed. He fell on the bed beside her and grabbed her hand.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her. She flipped on her back and stared at the canopy above her bed."A year. How long has it been since I was hit?" she asked back, turning her head toward him.

His eyes widened. "You were what? It's only been about a minute since you left me to go home," he said, staring at her.

"That's not possible! I've been here for a year! I-I've been kidnapped, and I've learned how to fight with a sword and-" she was interrupted by Will.

"You've found love." She stared at him. His eyes looked like a cross between jealousy and over-protectiveness. What love? She didn't love anyone. Then again, he did see Edmund holding her in the hall. "That King, Edmund, I think."

"Yes, Edmund's his name, but no I am not in love with him. Far, far from it. Edmund just caught me because I was falling. Honestly, I was surprised he did. We kind of don't exactly get along," she said in  
one big breath. Will chuckled.

"I'll be honest, I haven't exactly missed you. It's technically only been a minute since I last saw you," he said, twirling her hair around his index finger. They did this often, such as when she was having a bad day, or vice versa.

"Well, I've missed you," she whispered. She looked back at him and tackled him in a hug. "I've missed you," she repeated. He eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that.

~*~  
"Peter what do I do?" Edmund asked, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up in odd places.

Peter stared back at his brother, worried. Edmund had never been this stressed. Himself, sure. But, Edmund? Edmund was the calm one. What was wrong with his brother?

"Well, first off, what's wrong?" he asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole of Narnia. Peter slouched in his armchair, one leg crossed over the other, and arms crossed behind his head. He  
wasn't wearing his crown and his hair was a mess. If one looked at him, they wouldn't be able to tell he was a king.

"I...I think I love Charlotte." Just hearing the words from his mouth made his heart thump faster, like it did when he saw Charlotte. Yes, it was true: Edmund Pevensie was in love. Sure, they had their  
fights, but he still loved her. Her eyes were always shining and when they filled with tears his heart very nearly broke. She was shorter than him by a few inches, but that made her even cuter when she pouted, or glared, more often. Her dirty-blonde (more blonde than brown) looked like honey and he wanted to run his hands through it. Her lips were full and pink, and he wanted to kiss her senseless without her getting mad, or something of the like. And when he did, during those nights, he was in sheer bliss. But looks weren't everything. Sue she could be sarcastic and sardonic to him sometimes (never to his siblings, by the way), but she was also kind, caring, funny, witty...Edmund thought the list could go on and on.

Breaking his train of thought, his gaze switched from staring into space to looking at his brother, waiting for some sort of response. Peter's face was impassive before splitting into a toothy grin.

"That's fantastic, brother! I wish you good luck!" He clapped his brother on the back making Edmund stumble and splutter.

"But, the problem is, I doubt she loves me back, let alone like me," Edmund sighed, plopping into a chair. He ran a hand over his face and twirled a loose thread around his finger. "What do I do, Pete?"

"Well, first, tell her what you're thinking," he said, trying to be helpful.

"Peter, that's not a good idea. Very, very bad things would happen to me. Bad things, Peter," Edmund said quickly. Why would he tell her what he was thinking? She would get very…_very_ angry.

"Er…why?" Peter asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Well, my thoughts aren't exactly…pure," Edmund said, embarrassed. He laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back up at his brother. His eyes were wide, and he was blushing himself. He quickly got over it and started laughing. "What?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing, it's just-are you serious? You're thinking _impure _thoughts about Charlotte? What would Susan say?" Peter said, trying to be serious, but failing, obviously.

Edmund's face contorted into a smirk and replied, "I think she would say, 'Those thoughts are not befit for a _king_, Edmund!'" Both brothers ended up in fits of laughter and when they subsided Peter asked Edmund something.

"Ed," he started, "Did Dad ever give you that talk back home?" Edmund eyed him curiously and shook his head slowly. "Take a seat, Edmund." And he went to shut the door.

"Okay, now into your en garde position!" Charlotte demanded. She went over to Will and fixed his left arm so it was slightly bent at the elbow. She looked down and kicked his feet into an L shape. "Analyze your opponent. Keep your parries close to you. Short, and quick. When I lunge, move your sword out and touch my blade on the _inside_. Okay, now take a step closer, raise your sword until it is almost vertical. Now wrap your sword around mine, and jerk hard." Will did as she told and her blade was knocked out of her hand and on the ground at her feet. "Good, now try faster." He did and five en gardes and five lunges, the sword landed at the edge of the ring.

Smiling, she put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. He grinned back, evidently proud of what he had done. Charlotte was teaching him fencing, since she knew quite a bit herself, thanks to Edmund's constant training. She preferred archery, over swordfighting though. Evidently, Susan didn't want to teach her because of her lessons with Edmund, so she grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows one day and headed to the range. She was pretty good at it, too. She and Edmund had duels occasionally, and, if she had luck with her that day, she would have her sword point at Ed's collarbone. Good times.

She and Will sat down in the grass on a hill, and stared at the sunset. "What's going on between you and King Edmund?" Will asked, looking at her.

After a few moments she answered, "I honestly don't know. There are days where we absolutely hate each other, and then others…well..." she drifted off at the end of her sentence, not needing to finish. "It's complicated."

"How so?" Will asked. He was curious about these things, and about her life in the past year.

You would probably understand more if you knew what's happened to me Will," she laughed.

"Okay, well tell me what's happened to you this past year," he retorted, wanting to know more.

"Well when I got here I became a seamstress and I still am. The first day I came here, Edmund and I got off on the wrong foot, I guess." Will looked at her curiously and she explained, "I  
mentioned...something and he held he against a wall, and I err...slapped him." Will laughed lightly. "Nothing really exciting happened in the next few weeks, until there was a ball. T-there was a man there, named," she swallowed hard, "D-Damian. And he tried to k- kiss me and Edmund stepped in kissing me, thankfully throwing Damian off. I found him an hour later drunk senseless. I carried him to his room but ended up in [I] _my_ [\i] room, and he kind of...made me sleep next to him. And, not to mention, he told me he loved me and was sorry. Then it was the Christmas Ball, which happened to fall on both mine and Edmund's birthdays. Damian tried kissing me again, I stomped on his foot and ended up drunk at my own party. Edmund was too and we um...we did...some things," she said nervously.

"Did you...?" Will started to ask.

She blushed furiously and shook her head, "Oh dear Aslan! No! No no no!" Will looked relieved so, satisfied, she continued her story.

"A few weeks later I was sitting in my room..." she tried to recall what she had been doing, but it had been a year ago. "Well, I was doing something and Edmund came in and I think we had a pillow fight. Susan got mad, dragged Ed out and left me by myself. Well, Damian came back and...and h-he kidnapped me. He took me back to T-Tashbaan and held me there. H-he whipped me, and cut me, a-a-and...r-raped me." She took a shaky breath, and realized that the worst part of telling the story was over. " Edmund and Peter came to rescue me and Edmund and I had a fight. But U had a nightmare so I went to Edmund and we ended up...kissing." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Will innocently. "And nothing really exciting has happened since then," she finished.

He looked at her with complete and utter disbelief. Suddenly, he crushed her with a hug. The wind was knocked out of her as she toppled down on the grass.

"Will...can't...breathe!" She shoved him off, having difficulty because he wasn't exactly "light." "As much as I enjoy your hugs, I would appreciate the ability to breathe," she said sarcastically. They both laughed until their sides hurt.

Will stood up, wiping off his trousers, and stuck out a hand. "Come on. We'll be late for supper." She took his strong hand, was pulled up, and started running across the lawn dragging Will with her.

She ran through the castle until she reached a pair of doors that led into the dining room. She let go of Will's hand somewhere in one of the courtyards, and when she stopped suddenly, Will came slamming into the back of her. They tumbled into the dining room, and the four monarchs stood from their chairs to observe to scene in front of them. Charlotte threw up her head from the ground and pushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Hullo! Beautiful day!" Charlotte said, clearly overzealous. She stood up and smoothed out her skirts. The majesties all looked at her with weird faces. Well, all but Edmund. He didn't look the least bit shocked.

"Err, sorry about that entrance," Will apologized. He laughed nervously, and fiddled with his jerkin.

Charlotte bounced to her seat- literally. The others looked at Will curiously and he just shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue.

"So...Charlotte, err, what did you do today?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Well," Charlotte said, "I organized my worktable, I finished up that dress for you Lucy, I got a lovely new fabric that you would absolutely _love _Susan! I showed Will the library, and taught him how to disarm and then we sat and talked!" All the while she said this, she was counting the items off on her fingers.

"What did you do to get so...enthusiastic?" Susan asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I...don't know," Charlotte said putting a finger to her chin in thought.

Edmund snorted across the table. "This happens more often than you think, Su. She does it at random moments," he said, shoveling goose in his mouth.

"You would know, Ed," Peter mocked, splitting a smirk across his face. Edmund scowled at him.

"What did you do today, Ed?" Lucy asked.

Edmund shrugged, taking a sip of his wine. "Nothing really."

Peter laughed and said, "Oh he did more than that!"

Edmund scowled deeply, stood up from his chair, threw his napkin down and stormed out of the room.

Charlotte stared at Peter in wonder. What was that? She picked up her wine and Susan quickly took it from her.

"No! No wine for you today!" She set it across the table, away from Charlotte's face. Her face looked like that of a child who had lost their favorite toy.

"Wha-why?" Charlotte stammered. She reached her hand out and Susan slapped it away.

"No! I don't think you're in a state of complete...sanity, right now. Who knows what could happen? We don't want a repeat of your birthday last year." Charlotte blushed and continued eating her goose.

The whole table started laughing and Charlotte blushed like a ripe strawberry. Eventually, the table calmed down, and Susan and Peter started talking about some economic problem that had no meaning to Charlotte.

After dinner, Charlotte went to the kitchen and prepared a tray of goose, cooked carrots, a variety of diced fruits, a bowl of stew, and a cup of wine. She walked up to Edmund's room, carrying the tray carefully.

She set down the tray on the floor briefly and opened the door softly. She picked it up again, and slipped in the room, intending to leave it on a desk and leave quickly. However, that was not the case.

Edmund was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. His hair was in complete disarray, his shirt was rumpled as were his breeches. His feet were bare and propped up on a table. The funniest thing about him though, was his face. He had a fist put to his cheek, and his tongue  
could be seen peeking through his teeth. His face was emotionless and he looked as if he hadn't blinked in a while. His eyes scanned from left to right, completely engrossed.

As she tiptoed out the room, she accidently kicked a spare bracer across the room, quickly earning Edmund's attention.

He jumped up quickly, like a shot, ready to attack. She hadn't noticed the dagger strapped to his arm under his shoulder. She held her hands up quickly in surrender and shut her eyes tight.

"Oh, Charlotte," he breathed. "Don't [i] _do_[\i] that!" Her cheeks reddened, and she looked down at her hands.

"I-I'm sorry. You rushed out of dinner so soon, I brought you a tray to eat," she explained.

"It's alright. I am rather hungry." Noticing his appearance, color rose to his cheeks as he tried to put order to his hair, proving to no avail.

"Don't worry. You look cute," she whispered. Realizing what she said, she stammered trying to recover herself. "I-I mean, you-you looked at peace."

He smirked and moved closer to her. "I looked cute?" he cooed. She swallowed and her heart thumped faster.

[i]_He does look extremely handsome..._[/i] she thought uncontrollably.

[i]_No! Bad Charlotte! He's not handsome, he's annoying_![\I] she thought again, completely in control.

[i] _Come on. You love him and you know it!_

_I do not!_

_Yes, you do!_

_No, I don't!_

_Yes._

_NO!_[\i]

"Err...are you alright?" Edmund's voice interrupted her bantering. She realized her face had scrunched up in frustration. She relaxed her face and told him she was fine.

"I-I should be going," she said, pointing to the door.

"I'll walk with you!" he exclaimed quickly. She nodded and allowed to be led out the door.

They talked about nonsense things until they reached her door. "Would you like to come on a picnic with me tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

"Are you..." she started. He nodded his head. His arm was over her head, effectively trapping her on one side. She felt as if she were back in London right after a date. "Then I'll go." He smiled and took down his hand.

"Good." He kissed her on the cheek and left her outside her room thinking.

What was that?

[_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_WHACK!]_

"OW!" Charlotte yelled sitting up. Lucy was sitting on her bed grinning from ear to ear, holding a limp pillow in her guilty hands. "What Lucy?"

"You need to get up and get ready!" Lucy gabbed. She glanced at the bathroom door and she just knew there was a warm bath in there, waiting for her.

Remembering last night's events, her stomach flip-flopped and her heart fluttered. Why was she reacting like this? It's just a picnic-with Edmund.

"Lucy, must I? Really?" The Queen practically yelled out a yes, and dragged her to the bath-literally.

Charlotte was allowed to relax for a bit before the actual washing. So, she sat in the warm, bubbled waters talking to Lucy.

"What's going on with Edmund?" Lucy suddenly asked. The seamstress eyed the queen in curiosity. How did she even know about the picnic?

"How did you know about today?" she countered, raising her eyebrows.

"I, um, eavesdropped last night," she admitted sheepishly. Charlotte contained her shock, and replied her question.

"I don't know. My feelings for Edmund certainly have changed. To what, I don't know. It's...complicated," she said with a sigh.

Lucy muttered something inaudible. "Pardon?" Charlotte questioned.

"Nothing!" Lucy said with a cheeky smile. What Charlotte didn't know, was that very nearly everyone in the castle (all the women, anyway) suspected a courtship-including the young queens.

A dryad breezed in and shooed out the Valiant Queen. Her hair was washed, and her skin rubbed clean until it was red. She was pulled out of the tub and nearly shoved into a dress, for she was running out of time. The dryad sat her down in front of a vanity, and started on the  
blonde hair. The dryads were fantastic with hair, and Charlotte was excited to see what the purple petaled beauty would create.

As it turned out, her hair certainly was a beauty once the dryad was finished. The fronts of her hair were intricately French braided, and pulled half her hair back, leaving the rest down. Her hair had been curled somehow, and where the two braids met, lay a lily. Charcoal was smeared on her eyes making them look darker, and mysterious. The dress she was wearing was exactly like that of in her dream, except it had sleeves to her forearms.

"Really, it's just a picnic!" Charlotte complained. She would probably end up taking her hair down, the charcoal would smear off her eyes and other "unspeakable" things might happen, or so thought the maids.

"Yes, but it is with the _king_!" the dryad nearly yelled. "Now shoo! Off you go!" The dryad pushed her to the door, and she peeped out looking along the corridor. She slipped out the door, and continued on her way-until she hit a wall.

Once again, the wall she hit was Edmund. He steadied her by her shoulders and smiled at her kindly. "Hello to you to," he laughed. His heart thumped wildly at the sight of her and his throat closed up. Her eyes were flattered by a deep layer of black, and her dress showed enough skin for Edmund to swallow nervously. "I was just coming to get you," he explained.

"I was just coming to meet you," she said shyly, looking at her shoes. Edmund tilted her chin up, and her heart hammered against her chest dangerously. He smiled, linked his arm with hers, and they headed out of the castle.

_This should be a good day._

This chapter was hard to write, considering it's just a filler chapter. Next chapter though, things should get interesting. Or chapter after that…either one! Am I going to slow? Or is it moving at a good pace?

Reviews are love :D


	12. Be Ready

**A/N: So, I got the entire first season of Glee on DVD (WOOOOOO!) andlast night I watched 5 episodes of it. I...am...addicted!**

I Am Number Four is the ! Go see it! I find it ironic that Alex Pettyfer (aka WILL!) and Dianna Agron (aka CHARLOTTE!) start dating in this movie...anyway, I died watching it :D so I am currently in Aslan's Country talking to the Pevensies and was in love with Edmund. But Edmund is taken so I have to settle for Will. Which is fine by me :D

**Ohmygosh I'm SOOO sorry this is short! I had no inspiration…*sigh* hopefully, next chapter'll be more exciting…and longer…:/**

Well, other than that, I have nothing to say...

DISCLAIMER: Douglas Gresham owns ALL (He's C.S. Lewis's stepson). Iown nothing *sob*

~*~

Charlotte popped a grape in her mouth as she laughed with Edmund."Wow, you really can be a jerk!" she laughed. He had told her of his first ball in Narnia. After the coronation ball of course. It was for Susan's birthday and a lady who looked far older than him had come up to him garbed in bright jewelry and a dress that hurt his eyes. Her makeup seemed smeared over her face, and her eyes looked like a raccoon had done it. She had come up to him flirtatiously, and Edmund just scowled and said, "You look like a raccoon." Of course, he had only been eleven.

"That hurt," he mocked, putting a hand over his heart. "I-I think I might die!"

"Oh! Let's throw a party!" Edmund sent her a glare while she giggled uncontrollably. She snorted accidentally and that made Edmund turn into fits of laughter too.

"She really did though. She did look like a raccoon." His face scrunched up in recognition.

Her face turned serious for a moment and then she said, "When you first meet someone...do you tell them all your secrets?" It was a rhetorical question of course.

"What are you getting at? We've known each other for over a year," he stated.

"I haven't been completely...open with you. There still are some things you don't know about me," she explained, gesturing with her hands.

"Like...?" Edmund trailed off, leaving the rest for her.

"Like, I love to sing and I'm really interested in dances. Especially, the tango," she admitted bashfully. She blushed and looked down at her hands.

He pulled her chin up and smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. Would you mind...teaching me a few steps?" She smiled back and pulled him up.

"Alright, so put your hands here and here, and I will put mine here."After teaching a few steps by the 1-2-3 count, Edmund gradually picked up the pace and proved fluent in tango by the end. It was astonishing how fast Edmund learned. He picked up everything so fast. The movements, the counting. He must've taken lessons! From who though? Charlotte knew of no one else who knew the tango or any type of dance, except for the Pevensies.

Charlotte snapped her thoughts back to where she was, and blushed at how close she and Edmund were. Her right leg was hitched over his left thigh and he had dipped her, leaning his forehead against hers. Her breathing was rapid and her chest touched his with every breath. They both were flushed and red.

"A gypsy taught me," he whispered. She smiled, and he pulled her backup from the dip and they sat back down.

"A gypsy? When?" Charlotte asked. She laid down on her stomach, put her head in her hands, and crossed her ankles. Edmund followed suit, without the ankles.

"A few years back, I think it was two, we had some gypsies from Calormen come to...entertain us," he replied awkwardly. "Prince Rabadash sent them as a present, hoping to gain our 'trust' so he could court Susan. So, after their performance, I walked one if the gypsies, Alimah, to her chambers. She was quite nice and not at all like her fellow dancers. Over the course of their stay, she taught me dancing, and we became good friends. She even told me that she fancied Peter," Edmund told her. Charlotte sucked on a strawberry, deep in thought about Alimah. "Aren't you going to say something?" Edmund interrupted after a few minutes of silence.

"Alimah seems very nice. I would like to meet her," Charlotte replied, still in thought.

"Want to play a game? It's called Yes or No. You think of a person, and the other player asks yes or no questions." Charlotte nodded."I'll go first. Got it."

"Is it a girl?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," smiled Edmund.

"Does she live in the castle?"

Edmund nodded. "Is she pretty?" she asked.

Edmund nodded and said, "Very."

"Is it Susan?" He shook his head. "Lucy?" He shook his head once more. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She could only think of one other person that Edmund actually talked to, but it was unlikely. "Me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he joked. She glared at him, but then he added, "Yes."  
She whipped her head back around. It was true? She wasn't _that _pretty. She blushed and looked down.

"I've got one," she murmured. "Go on."

"Is it a boy?" he asked. Charlotte nodded. "Does he live in the castle?" She nodded again. "Is he any use to me or my siblings?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Blue eyes?" She shook her head. "Brown, then? Alright, is it Will?"

"Nope," she said, popping the p.

"Me?"

She snorted and said, "You wish."

He scowled. "Is it that young Lord Blythe?" She giggled and replied no.

"I give up! Who is it?" He said, obviously frustrated.

"It's Philip," she replied with a cheeky smile. Philip wasn't a boy, but he was male. A male horse...

"Philip! But he's not a boy! Or a man!" Edmund cried.

"But he is male," she pointed out. She giggled and popped another strawberry into her already red lips.

A little drop of juice was on the corner of her mouth. "Oh, you've got a little something right-" He took his thumb, wiped it off, and sucked the juice off his finger. "There."

She blushed furiously and wracked her brain for something to do other than talk and play silly games. An idea came to her head, and she smiled evilly, knowing Susan would kill her.

"What are you on about?" Edmund asked curiously.

"Let's go swimming," she said simply. Her eyes were sparkling since she rarely got to go and was always excited when they took a day off to go.

"Oh, I don't know. What about our clothes?" Edmund asked worriedly, not about his clothes but of the wrath of the Gentle.

"Stop being so worried! It's supposed to be a picnic! Now come on!"She dragged him to his feet, with much difficulty ("I'm not that big!"Edmund cried), and led him toward the beach. "Oh wait!" She left him there and ran up to the castle and was back within fifteen minutes. When she was back, she ran into the forest. Edmund was baffled. What is she doing? Edmund's thoughts were answered when she came back out in some trousers and a loose fitting cotton shirt that went to her elbows. Her hair that was once up, was now down her back in waves, thanks to the braids.

"What about me?" Edmund asked. "And why didn't you change in the castle?"

"You're a boy! You don't need anything but your trousers! Now come on!" She ran toward the water and Edmund ran after her, kicking off his boots and pulling off his tunic and jerkin in the process. He splashed into the water alongside her and started splashing her. She screamed and splashed him back. Within a few minutes, it was a full-blown war and they were soaked to the skin.

~*~

Up above in the castle, the queens were watching their brother and best friend out in the ocean, playing and laughing jovially. Lucy turned away from the window and faced her sister. "Su, don't they just make the most lovely couple?"

Susan nodded her head. "Yes, of course. I wish they would realize it before-" She stopped herself mid-sentence. She feared to go on anymore for this was something only she was to know.

"Su? Before what?" Lucy turned and faced her sister with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I've noticed some things between Charlotte and Will. I think that he might love her," she said tentatively.

Lucy gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Edmund! Put me down!" They hurried to the window and saw that Edmund had thrown her over his shoulder. She squealed, and pounded his back with her first. A scream was heard, and next thing they knew, Charlotte was thrown into the water.

Susan sighed, and leaned against the windowsill. "Charlotte better be prepared."

~*~

Charlotte gathered her things and she and Edmund trudged up to the castle, still soaking wet. However, before she could barely start walking, Edmund picked her up and threw her over his shoulder-again."Edmund! You've already done this once before! You're not going to drop me in the grass are you? Put me down!" She pounded his back again and he just laughed. After a few minutes, she gave up and just hung there, limply.

They entered the castle laughing, and were met with the face of Will. "Hello Will!" Charlotte cried happily.

Edmund put Charlotte down somewhat gently and they stood there smiling like idiots. Will stared almost coldly at the two of them. "Charlotte? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and looked over at Edmund, who also had a cold look in his eyes, even though he was smiling. She walked with Will to her chambers.

"Yes, Will?" she asked once they were inside. He started pacing and he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I don't really know how to say this," he said, suddenly staring into her eyes.

"I...I love you, Charlotte."

~*~

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW.**


	13. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Narnia, well I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I? If I did...well let's just say my life would be AWESOME.**

**A/N: Man, have I ever told you how much I LOVE YOU GUYS? I'm past the 8,000 hits mark! This is the most successful story I've ever written. And all the reviews are positive! And they make me smile! And some, laugh :D You guys are the bomb diggity! Yes, I did just use that word.**

**Word goes out to meghan0095 for being my ONE HUNDRETH REVIEWER! WOOP!**

**Chapter Playlist:**  
**Secrets by OneRepublic (Scenes between Charlotte and Will; Charlotte and Edmund)**  
**Marchin On by OneRepublic (Charlotte and Peter)**

Charlotte stared at Will. So...so he did love her? Suddenly, the room was spinning and her stomach lurched...but in a good way. Did she love Will? Or Edmund?

Oh God. What would Edmund think? Knowing him, he would be over protective-again. There had been many times when a young knight or prince had sought her hand or even simply a walk on the beach. It confused her, for she had no rank. People called her "Lady Charlotte" but that didn't mean she was one. But then again, what did she care what Edmund thought? She didn't love him! Did she?

"Charlotte? If you don't love me back, just say it. I'll understand." He raised his hands and made a move toward the door. But she saw in his eyes that he wouldn't understand. His brown eyes flashed with hurt. Charlotte made a split second decision.

"No wait! I-I'm just confused. I don't know." She grabbed his wrist and leaned toward him. His lips crashed on hers and her hands found their way to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of his golden hair. His hands gripped her waist tightly. He groaned somewhere back in his throat as Charlotte's tongue slid across his bottom lip. As Will broke away, Charlotte found herself disappointed. _Why am I disappointed? I don't love him! Do I?  
_  
"No." Will's voice was husky. "We can't do this. I'm not going to if you're not sure that you have feelings for me. All I'm saying is, you have to say out loud that you love me." Charlotte stared at Will. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. She wanted to say it...but she couldn't. "I knew it. You love your little king whom you've known only a year, but not me, whom you've known your whole life." Her dream came rushing back to her. Tears slipped from their ducts but Will just stood there and watched, not caring that he had hurt her.

"Will-" she said in a strained voice.

"Don't, Charlotte. I don't want to hear it." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Charlotte to her thoughts.

What had she done? Had she lost one of the few things she cared about most? She put her head in her hands, her damp hair making a curtain around her face. She lifted her head and walked over to a mirror in Will's room. She looked like a mess. Her hair was damp and fairly knotted, her cheeks and nose were red, her eyes were puffy, and she was covered with dirt and sand. She went into his bathroom and found a few washcloths and a small bucket of water. Dipping the washcloth in the still warm water (_What had he been doing in here? _she thought to herself.), she raised it to her face and tried to scrub away any redness. After wiping away all the kohl, she looked up into the mirror. She really didn't look any better. Her face was still red, and she was still coated in sand. So, after washing out the cloth, she dipped it again and proceeded to scrub the sand from her arms and legs. After she was satisfied, she went to find Susan. She would know what to do.

All she could think to herself was _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_, and so on. Lost in her thoughts, she hit something and went flying backwards. She hit the cold stone floor and looked in front of her. Nothing. She looked behind her and saw a familiar head of dark hair.

"Ed!" she called. He kept walking as if no one had called his name. "Edmund, wait!" She started running, her bare feet pitter-pattering on the floor. She rather liked wearing trousers.

Within the minute, she caught up with him, and stood rigid in front of him. "Edmund." Her voice was steely and demanding. "You knocked me down, and then proceeded to ignore me. What's up?" She crossed her arms defiantly and stared at him.

"'What's up?' Charlotte, you know very well what's up! Your little friend left his door open quite a bit. I saw everything." He grit his teeth and glared at her.

This inflamed her anger. "You were eavesdropping? You little-" She couldn't finished her sentence through her anger. "You had no right to do that! I don't care if you're a king, Ed! You can't eavesdrop on people's conversations no matter who you are!" Her vision was red as she glared coldly at him.

"Oh I can't do that? And you can go around playing with people's feelings like that! We've had a wonderful day out together where I thought...that maybe..." His sentence trailed off. Charlotte's anger subsided as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" she asked, moving to put a hand on his shoulder. She jerked her hand back, deciding against it.

"Nothing," he scowled.

"Tell me, Edmund."

"Sometimes I can't stand you, Charlotte! You're annoying and sarcastic and sometimes really stupid!" The words were harsh to Charlotte's ears and her eyes burned. "I can't help but feel complete around you. I feel like I can do anything, like you're the cause of it! I feel happy and excited around you." Charlotte's mouth opened a fraction.

"What are you getting at, Ed?"

"How can I make it any simpler? I am in love with you Charlotte! I have been ever since you were kidnapped! I wanted to rip that bastard's throat out; that's how scared I was for you. I was scared that he was going to break you and you weren't going to be my Charlotte again. Those were the most terrifying few days of my life. I think about you every minute, of every day. I can't get you off my mind.

You are my entire world, Charlotte Addams. You are beautiful in every way and don't you dare say otherwise! You're funny, and smart, and kind, and just amazing. Sure you can be extremely sarcastic at times, but...ugh, I can't say this any other way." He took a shaky breath and looked at me coldly in the eyes. "But I guess that doesn't matter now. So, run back to your little friend. Tell him he's your special guy and pat him on the head. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Instead of being hurt like she was with Will she was furious with the king. "Do you enjoy making people's lives miserable?" She saw hurt and anger flash in his dark eyes and she was glad. Glad that she was the one doing the hurting instead of him. He needed to know how it felt. "Because that is exactly what you're doing to me right now. I'm miserable because Will is furious with me and you come along and make it worse. I wish…I wish I had never come to Narnia. So, thanks for nothing." She turned to walk away from him but felt a hand curl around her wrist. She turned around and saw Edmund inches from her face. As much happiness she felt when he touched her, she couldn't. "Don't. Just don't _your majesty_." She yanked it from his grasp and continued down the hallway.

She held her tears at bay as she walked (or more like ran) toward one of the many courtyards that the castle held. Instead of ending up in a courtyard, she stayed on a bridge that looked over the ocean. It was on the cliff, and it seemed beneath the castle. It connected two courtyards. She stared over the water and at the red sun setting beneath the horizon. Finally, she just couldn't take it. Sobs broke free of their restraint and racked her body as she slid down the railing of the bridge. An absolutely fantastic day had turned into the worst she had ever had. She had lost the two people in this world that she loved the most.

There was that word again. Love. As much as she liked it before, now she hated it. All it ever caused was pain and heartbreak. She never wanted to feel it again. She loved two boys and look where it got her.  
She loved Will, who had been her best friend since she was three, and now he was gone. And she loved Edmund, who made her feel like she actually belonged in Narnia. They were both special to her. But now they were gone.

She sat there until the moon rose high in the sky thinking about things. Certainly not things that had happened today, but other thoughts. Happy thoughts. "Charlotte?" A voice said. She looked up and saw Peter standing over her, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hi, Pete," she said weakly. She sniffed and wiped stray hairs out of her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He sat down beside her, his knees drawn up, his elbows resting on his knees. Looking at him, Charlotte smiled. She loved Pete, but in a brotherly way. She could count on him for anything. As much as she wanted to tell him what was going on, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Instead, she said, "Edmund and Will hate me." No number of begging could bring her to tell him why. Anger flashed in Peter's blue eyes, but it wasn't directed at her. It was directed at Will and Edmund. Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear leaked. She looked away from Peter, not wanting to cry in front of him.

Peter pulled her in for a tight hug. She didn't cry uncontrollably into his tunic. She was done crying. She was done with crying about two hours ago. "I'm sorry, Charlotte."

"You shouldn't be apologizing. Your ass of a brother should be, and I should be apologizing to Will." She looked up at him. "Sorry. I just called your brother an ass in front of you."

He shrugged and grinned at her. "Don't worry. He is an ass." She giggled and wriggled out of the hug to sit back against the railing. He leaned back and she set her head on his broad shoulder.

"So, what's the schedule for the week, Peter?" she asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Well, about fifty meetings about useless and boring things, but they do involve the country. That's basically the schedule. And I think there's going to be a ball this weekend…or it might be the next, I'm not entirely sure." He scratched his head and looked up at the stars. "Such a beautiful night," he mused.

Charlotte looked up at the stars with him and agreed silently. "I miss home," she whispered.

"I do too. But I would rather be in Narnia." He rubbed her arm.

"I had a group of friends back home. There were quite a few of us. Hmm, there was Will, Beth, Simon, Clarissa, Sebastian, Isabelle and her brother Alec. And Jonathan. Jonathan is more or less a cocky ass. But we all love him. We're sort of considered the weird group at school. Simon was a major nerd. Clarissa was really into art. Sebastian was best friends with Jonathan so they're exactly alike. And then, Isabelle and Alec are just...exactly opposite. Isabelle is obsessed with fashion and Alec mostly stays silent and scowls. We did the craziest things. One time, we were at an outdoor mall and we divided into different groups. Isabelle, Beth, and I went around to different shops and just asked for bags to hang on our wall. Clarissa and Simon went around to random people and just started talking to them like they had known them their whole lives. Will and Alec just ran around like maniacs. And then Jonathon and Sebastian…well, it involved girls but I don't remember exactly what." She started laughing to herself, and soon Peter joined in. Rather soon, they were both in stitches, clutching each other for support. Charlotte's stomach grumbled. Blushing, she asked, "Have we missed dinner?"

Peter glanced up at the castle. "Well, I think dinner should be right about," he paused. A bell started tolling in the distance. "Now." He stood up and offered her his hand. She grasped it firmly so as not to fall, and Peter pulled her up. As soon as she was up, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you, Peter. I really appreciate it." She pulled back and started walking toward the castle. She turned around and waved for him to follow.

When he caught up, he asked her, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because, you help me when I need it. Especially now. You're like a brother to me." She smiled and continued walking.

As she and Peter entered the dining room, she noticed there was one seat open by Will. Peter noticed and held out the chair between Susan and Lucy. She mouthed, "Thanks," to him and took her seat. Lucy looked at her with innocent eyes. "How was your day, Charlotte?"

Her eyes widened a bit. As much as she wanted to say it was horrible, she plastered on a fake smile and said, "Wonderful. The picnic Edmund made was fantastic. You?" As Lucy explained her day, she met Edmund's cold gaze across the table. Then, she met Will's. His wasn't cold; it was filled to the brim with hurt.

"…And I shot down the apple with one arrow!" Lucy finished. She was beaming and radiating happiness. Charlotte wished she could be like that.

"That's fantastic, Lu! Your skills are certainly improving," Susan commented. As Susan and Lucy talked about the new lord that had come, Charlotte's mind was stuck on Will. She was quite angry with him too. She didn't know about her feelings and Will just assumed she loved Edmund because she hadn't replied right away.

Her thoughts drifted to Edmund. She was furious with him. How dare he eavesdrop! And assume that she and Will were together! He did have a reason, though. He saw she and Will kissing, so naturally, one would assume. But he should know better! She grit her teeth and stabbed at her pork angrily.

"Charlotte?" To her surprise, it was Edmund that had spoken. "Are you all right?" As much as he _looked _like he cared, his eyes gave it away. He didn't give a damn.

"Like you care," she mumbled. He gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, I'm fine," she lied.

"Really? 'Cause your dinner would say otherwise." Edmund smirked. She scowled deeply.

"Yes, Edmund, I'm fine. Now stay out of my business." She sipped her wine to avoid talking. Thankfully, Peter started up another conversation.

"So," he started. "The ball next week. Is everything planned?" He looked at Susan for an answer.

"Yes. Well, almost everything. There are a few drinks we haven't picked yet. And did you want a cake?" she inquired.

"This is all up to you Su. But if you ask me, yes, I think we should have one. If possible, try and make it look…springy. You know, greens, pinks, whites…that sort of thing." He waved a hand and continued eating.

"Oh, and Charlotte? Are our dresses almost ready?" Susan looked at Charlotte with excited eyes.

"Yes, almost. Should be done by tomorrow. I think you'll love them! I must say, some of my best work!" Talking about her job let her mind wander from other things. The excited look went back in her eyes, and Peter smiled to himself. He was happy to see her smile again. She hadn't really smiled all evening. "What am I going to wear, though?"

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You mean you haven't been making yours? Charlotte, surely you thought to make yourself one!"

"Well, yes, but you and Susan's were my first priority. I still have time to make mine! It shouldn't take long, Lu. Don't worry." Although Charlotte said don't worry, she was extremely anxious. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't have enough time! She might have to wear one she's worn before. She sighed and picked at her vegetables.

"Charlotte, really what's wrong?" She looked up and met Edmund's gaze again.

"Edmund," she started. "You should know." She said this with as much venom as she could muster, and it worked apparently. Edmund and Will both flinched. She shook her head. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked out the door.

Opening her door, she flopped on the bed and screamed into her pillow.

_I'm doomed._

**Sooooo…was it good? The ending is…eh. But, I'm sick. What can you do? Provide my sick self with happiness, and review!**

**P.S. If you know where her friends came from (besides Will and Beth) tell me and you get….A HUGGLE FROM EDMUND! XD**

**P.S.S. There is absolutely NOTHING going on between Charlotte and Peter. Just a lovely brother/sister relationship...**


	14. I See Dead People

DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Remember September, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.*

A/N:

Yay! Updates! I'm trying to get in as many updates as possible. I'm REALLY busy this coming month. I'm doing two plays at once, I have a Field Day to run, AND I have a graduation coming up. UGH. HELP.

I've been meaning to explain why I don't update every week or something. It always takes me FOREVER to write a chapter. It takes me hours. I get so distracted…by Facebook: The number one reason for procrastination. . I REALLY try, believe me. Every time my mouse drifts towards Facebook…I try to go "BAD SEPTEMBER." So, yeah. I try!

There's a twist in this chapter. A good twist though.

See you at the bottom!

_**Chapter Playlist: **_

_**Hangover by Hey Monday (First scene. Yes, it's got a bit of a girly tune, but the lyrics fit.)**_

_**Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd **_

Edmund sat up in his bed, panting. He was tangled in his sheets, feeling bruised, beaten, and broken. He had hoped that the events that happened days ago were only a dream. He paused his breath and acknowledged his pounding headache - one that only Charlotte could give him. Therefore, the events _had_happened. Once again, his hopes were crushed. How could this feel so bad, when she seemed so good for him.

A loud crack sounded outside the window and he realized it was storming – badly. Edmund stood up off his bed and pulled the curtains in his room aside to look out the rain streaked window. A flash illuminated the sky; so brightly, that Edmund could see the entire training grounds, clear as day. He leaned his forehead against the glass; his breath fogged it.

Why did she go and kiss Will like that? Did she not see that he loved her – more than his whole being? Than his own life? He would give anything for her. He would give up his crown! And then Will came into the picture. _Will_. He was pretty much perfect for Charlotte. He was kind, funny, caring – things Edmund wasn't always. Not to mention they had known each other their whole lives. There was absolutely no way she would fall for Edmund. Especially now, when she was furious at him.

_Do not think that way, my King._

Edmund jumped, startled. He looked around until he realized he couldn't see the voice. The voice wasn't in his head. "Who's there?" He walked slowly over to his bedside table and grabbed the sword that lay there. He pointed it toward the voice.

_I am Ellyn. I was once a Queen many years ago, when Narnia was first born. I was sent by the Great Lion to help you in your troubles. _

Edmund noticed a faint blue hue in the corner of his left eye. He turned toward to find nothing. He looked away from it and could just make out the outline of a lady. "You've come to help me, great Lady?" He lowered his sword, but still kept it in his grip – however useless it may be.

_Yes, my King. Now, put your weapon away._

She had a motherly tone, so, as he would've done with his own mother, he did what she said.

_As you thought, Lady Charlotte does love you. But she loves another as well._

"You mean Will."

_Yes, William. I have been watching you for some time now. You really hate him?_

Chills ran through Edmund's body and down his spine as he shivered. How long _had _she been watching him? The thought made him shudder again. He knew she was good, but _still. _"Yes," he answered, his voice filled with malice.

_Hate is a powerful thing. It can turn us into things we are not; make us do crazed things. You are currently letting hate and jealously run your life._

Jealous? Edmund wasn't jealous! Okay, maybe he was a little bit. However, it wasn't running his life!

_William is not the only one you are envious of._

He sucked in a breath. Of course, she could read him like an open book. Like Charlotte could.

_Why are you jealous of your brother, King Peter?_

"He never has trouble getting girls to love him. It's so easy for him." Why he was spilling this out to a ghost who may or may not be evil, he didn't know. He had to tell someone. "Everyone loves Peter. They adore him, but none like me. They don't like me because I'm a-" The word stuck in his throat.

_None? None like you? Your family loves you – and so does Charlotte. People forgive you for your past. Aslan did. _

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but refused to fall. He sat down on his bed and clasped his hands together tightly. "She doesn't love me. She made it quite clear she loves Will."

_Oh really? All those kisses you shared; they meant nothing to her? The picnic yesterday? When you saved her from Damian?_

Edmund cringed.

_You truly think she loves William over her knight in shining armor – literally?_

He chuckled at the recognition. "Hardly." Somewhere in himself, he knew Queen Ellyn was right. Charlotte did love him. He saw the hurt in her eyes when he'd accused her and immediately wishing he could take it back. He'd tried to, but he wouldn't let her. "Earlier, when I said those things to her, I wanted to take it back – I would've given anything. I tried to. She wouldn't let me. She doesn't wish to speak to me."

_If I could, I would take you by the shoulders and shake some sense into you._

He cracked a smiled and he thought he heard her whisper, "Men," or something like it. "I appreciate your help, my Lady. I hope to see you in the future?"

_Of course, my King._

He felt a whisper of the breeze – and was alone again.

Charlotte lay in her bed too hyped about the events of a few days ago. She'd lost many nights of sleep over it. Neither of the boys had spoken to her, but Peter was always there to comfort her when he found her crying in her room. She was crying right now, and she wished him here. To answer of which "him" she didn't know. She wanted Edmund to stop being a bloody idiot. She wanted Will to back off and let her think. She wanted Peter to comfort her. She needed to figure this out. Which could she not survive without? Well, Will is her best friend…but then there's Edmund. Charlotte grabbed a pillow and screamed bloody murder into it.

_My lady…_

Charlotte sat up straight in her bed looking around. She grabbed a dagger from her bedside table and held it in her grip. "Who's there?"

_I am Ellyn. Former Queen of Narnia; when Narnia was first born._

"Where are you?"

_I'm afraid you won't be able to see me directly. I am only a ghost. Do not be afraid._

_Okay. That's cool. A ghost in my room_, Charlotte thought. _Fantastic_. "Why are you here?"

_To talk to you – about King Edmund. _

Charlotte wanted to groan, kick, scream, anything to get her out of talking about this. "Must we?"

_Yes, my Lady._ _Whether you acknowledge it or not, Edmund cares about you greatly – so does Will._

"Yes, I realize that, thank you very much." She wished she could take it back as soon as she said it. You don't mouth off to a ghost! No less the ghost of a _queen_. "I'm sorry. That came out before I could think about it."

_Apology accepted. How do you feel about Edmund?_

She sounds like a shrink, Charlotte thought. After a moments silence she answered. "Well, I feel…I feel troubled thanks to him. I hate him but I love him at the same time."

_And Will?_

"Well, I love him too. I used to think it was sort of a sibling love, but now…" She gulped. She was afraid to fall in love.

_What are you going to do?_

This sent Charlotte over the edge. She stood up and knocked over a glass vase containing a daisy Edmund had gotten her. She picked up a shard of the broken glass and gripped it tightly in her hand, a single stream of blood flowing down her arm. Hot tears sped down her face in rivers. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know what to do! This is killing me! Lady Ellyn please help me."

There was no reply.

"Lady Ellyn?" She could no longer see that faint blue hue out of the corner of her eye. Queen Ellyn was gone. She noticed it had become dawn.

"Charlotte?" Charlotte turned and saw one of two people she really didn't want to see. He stepped closer and took her hand. "What have you done?" Will looked her right in the eye. There wasn't any real emotion in them.

She snatched her hand back and cradled it to her chest. "Nothing you would be concerned about." She glared at him. Charlotte wasn't exactly angry about what happened that day (Well, partly), but more so about how he had put her through this. He and Edmund.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Q-" She stopped herself. She didn't want to tell anyone about Queen Ellyn just yet. She wanted to keep it to herself. "No one."

Will took a few glances around the room taking in everything. The messy disarray of her usually neat desk. The broken vase on the floor, with the daisy lying beside it, probably already dying. The bed which was tangled in every possible way. The clothes everywhere on the floor. Everything. "What did you do?"

"_Nothing," _she hissed. She pushed past him and out the door.

"Oh, yeah. Do what you always do, then? Run from everything!" She stopped cold at his words. "Like when you ran away on that first day of secondary school. Like when your parents got divorced. Like this past week. _Like right now._"

She turned slowly and glowered at him. "You have no clue what I've been through! No clue! I've been kidnapped, beaten, _raped_, and now I'm forced to choose between you and Edmund."

"It shouldn't be hard to choose! You've known me all your life! Yet, here you are, running off to some king you've known not even two years! I've been in love with you for ten years! I guess you're too stupid to realize it!"

"It is hard to choose! I may not have known him all my life, but I feel like I have. You've never been in this situation, Langley." She had never used his last name like most others did. It was one thing that made him know she was special. Turns out he was wrong.

"Alright, maybe I haven't ever been in a situation like this. But how do you think it feels to watch someone you love so much run into the arms of someone else? Someone you hate?"

This made her falter. She'd never thought about how he'd feel. Of course she wouldn't. "Just…just leave me alone, Will. Please."

She turned and walked back to her room.

A few hours later as she sat at her desk writing in her journal (yes, a journal), a knock came to her door. She ignored it. A few seconds later, the knock came louder, more urgent. She ignored it again. Once again, the knock came again, louder than she thought possible. "MY GOD!" she shouted. She stood up and stormed to the door. She wrenched it open angrily. "What?"

"Susan wanted me to wake you up. But I see you're already up." Edmund stared blankly behind her head, seeming as though not daring to look at her.

"Yes, I am. Now leave." She shut the door in his face – or at least tried to. He stuck his foot in the door before she could.

"She also wanted me to tell you that today is the start of the festival. She wants you to look nice." He added something under his breath that she couldn't quite catch.

"Thanks. Now move your foot." He did so and she slammed the door in his face.

"You really didn't have to slam the door in my face. You could've injured me," Edmund's voice said through the door.

"Oh no. That would be tragic," she remarked sarcastically. She heard him stalk off and she walked over to her wardrobe and looked for a dress. The one she pulled was a lovely soft green. The sleeves were white and ended at the elbow. They were thin so they were not hot and would keep her cool. It had a square neckline and was stitched with darker green leaves that wrapped around the bodice and sleeves. The skirt was a dark green and split down the front and showed white underneath. All in all, it was a gorgeous dress.

She twisted the front strands of her hair back with a few silver clips and applied light makeup. She pulled on some leather sandals that twisted and tied about halfway to her knee. Thankfully, the dress covered her shoes. If Susan saw she was wearing these instead of some flats she would be dead.

Pleased with her appearance, she grabbed a small shawl in case of a breeze and headed out the door. She wandered through the halls until she came to the grounds outside the castle where a huge festival was set up. Over one way, a large market was set up. There were booths everywhere selling everything from fine jewelry to squash. Red and gold Narnian flags were up at intervals. On the other side of the lawn there were areas for archery, jousting, and swordplay. In the center was a huge bonfire (not lit) with tables of food lined up beside it. Charlotte smiled to herself. Today she was determined to have a good time. Not even Will or Edmund would spoil this. She was taking place in the archery contest after lunch against Lucy and Susan, and a few others.

A hand slipped through her arm and she looked up to see Peter. The first face she was happy to see that day. "Hello Peter!" She smiled brightly.

"Good morning Charlotte. Such a fine day isn't it?" She nodded. "My, I have seen you this happy in a week."

"I've always loved festivals." Her eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Shall we?" Peter looked at her expectantly.

"We shall!" They laughed and started walking down the hill to the festival.

**My original intention was to make this longer…but I kept getting distracted (T_T) PLUS I didn't have any idea what to do after this. The festival thing wasn't planned. I needed something to lead up to the Easter ball so THANKS TO SOWAHTIFIMANINJA for the idea(: PSST! Queen Ellyn? Yeah, that's her(:**

**Reviews make me feel not sad(:**


	15. Hakuna Matata

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Pimpinellifolia, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.***

**A/N: I'M BAAACK! But it hasn't been too long has it? Has it? **

**Last chapter, one of the songs was Sweet Home Alabama and it probably didn't really fit in. There's a reason for that! I meant to put a lot of the festival in there…but then I didn't, so…*chuckles nervously***

**ANOTHER NOTE! In like…chapter…ten, maybe? Charlotte was talking about her life after Damian and she was like, "There were nights that I possessed a hunger – a hunger only Edmund could fill," or sumtin-or-other. I don't know if anyone was confused about this (you probably forgot, didn't ya?). They were NOT doing…that. **

_**Chapter Songs:**_

_**Daydreamer by Adele**_

_**Cold Shoulder by Adele (I'm listening to her CD 21 right now…don't judge)**_

_**All in White by the Vaccines (Will)**_

Edmund watched as all his siblings, Charlotte, and Will were walking around enjoying the weather and each other's company. He stood solemnly under the shade of a tree, daydreaming. He watched as Charlotte and Peter ran around finding things to do, and he dreamed that it was himself doing that. He imagined stopping and staring into each other's eyes. He's been told that his eyes made women melt, but he didn't see how that was possible. He imagined giving her a goodnight kiss every night. He imagined being able to call her his. Of course, if he claimed she was "his" in front of her, she would be offended and kick him where men should not be kicked. He dreamed he was running his hands up and down her sides like he'd never felt her before. He slid down the tree trunk. His elbows were on his knees, hands clasped. He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes, going back to his dreams.

He dreamed of protecting her from any harm, such as Damian. He hadn't been there for her before, but he would be now. He dreamed of looking up at the stars, his arms around her, on a balcony. He imagined himself asking him to marry him and become his queen. He dreamed of having a child with her, a boy with her lightly curled blonde hair and his brown eyes. He dreamed of growing old with her, watching over their grandchildren. He then dreamed of seeing her in Aslan's Country, young and all her beauty restored.

"Ed!" a voice yelled. He snapped his eyes open. He felt like he had been there for hours, but truly it had only been minutes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed Charlotte standing over him holding out a hand. He was about to smile at her, then remembered that she loved Will and his face went back into a scowl. "Look, I know you aren't happy to see me, but we're supposed to be friends, remember? There are a lot of Narnians here, Ed. You don't want them to think their king is unsociable?" she growled to him. Instead of taking her hand, he helped himself up and walked straight past her. "Edmund! Hey! Don't give me the cold shoulder!"

He turned around suddenly and she bumped into his chest. He looked at her with angry eyes, and she looked as if she had just been shot. "Oh, so I can't do it like I've _been _doing it the past week? Why haven't you said anything?"

"I've tried, Edmund! You kept shutting me out! If you would just open your eyes-" He grabbed her wrist and drug her into the forest where no one would hear their conversation. "If you would open your damn eyes, you would see how much this is hurting me. The man I love and my best friend are completely ignoring me and-"

"What'd you say?" Edmund interrupted, stepping closer to her. She took a step back and her back hit the tree.

"My best friend is ignoring me?"

"No, no, before that."

"Open your damn eyes?"

"No, after that."

"You would see how much this is hurting me?"

"Goddammit woman! What is the only thing you haven't said!"

"The man I love…" She hadn't even realized she said that! Oh dear, what a mess she'd made now. "But – but I love Will too!"

"You love him like a brother. You don't look at him like you look at me. Don't even try to deny it, Charlotte! I know you love me too and if it would just register through your thick skull you would realize that…" He trailed off.

"I'd realize that what, Edmund?" she said, an angry tone to her voice. She was tired of people telling her how she felt! She didn't just love Will like a brother…or did she? She rubbed her temples in the hopes of disbanding the migraine that was coming. She didn't want to listen to Edmund scream at her.

"Nothing," he growled and went to walk out of the forest. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked, not turning around.

She took a deep breath and let go of his wrist. "Nothing," she said, barely audible even to herself.

He walked off without another word. A lump formed in her throat but she fought it down, determined to have a good time today. She wasn't going to let Will or Edmund get in her way. She straightened out her dress and walked out of the forest and back to the festival. "Charlotte!" She turned and saw Peter coming toward her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was just by a tree!" she laughed. She felt comfortable around Peter. She loved Peter like her own family.

He linked their arms together and they set off for the festival.

Will smirked to himself as he saw Charlotte and Edmund fighting. Said smirk quickly faded as he saw the king drag her into the forest. Anger, jealousy, and over protectiveness surged through him. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes, counting backwards from ten. Anger because no one should treat her that way, just _drag _her into the forest. Jealousy because…well, you know. Over protectiveness because he didn't trust Edmund. He didn't think he was good enough for her. That should be him!

He should be able to hold her, and kiss her without any troubles. Back home, he would've been able to do just that. One day though, he would be with her. He would make sure of it. He wanted to let her do whatever would make her happy and he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he would do just that. Edmund would always be there for her. He would have to go to foreign places, go fight in wars. What if he found another lady in that foreign place? What if he was killed in that war? Where would Charlotte be? In Will's arms, finally happy.

Yes, it was selfish, and he knew it.

He wanted this to end _today_, and for him to be her decision. He would _always _be there. He always has, since they were both three! Why would she choose a king she's known not even two years, over someone she's known her entire life? This was a thought that was repetitive in the young man's mind. She often drove him insane.

He thought of the good times they'd had back home. _Home. _He wondered if he would ever go back. Back to all his friends, his school, his family. He wondered if he would ever see his little four-year-old sister, Marigold, who adored him, ever again. Just the thought of her bright green eyes, and curly blonde hair made him even sadder.

He sagged against a pole holding up a tent. He watched as Edmund stormed out of the forest not looking behind him. Why in the world did he just leave Charlotte in there? If Will squinted, he could see a look of anger placed on his features. He saw Charlotte come into the sunlight. His heart rate sped up. She smoothed out her skirts, wiped her face, and leaned against the tree, closing her eyes. He pushed off the pole to go talk to her but King Peter beat him to her. She smiled and laughed, linked arms with him, and they headed off to the bazaar.

Will had noticed a special bonding between the High King and Charlotte. He hoped something wasn't going on between the two, but it seemed too normal between them. Kind of like he and Charlotte had looked a few years ago. He respected and liked the High King. However, it seemed as if Peter did not return the favor. Every time he would try to go near Charlotte, Peter was always there, giving him a scowl reading _Stay away. You've hurt her enough._ He got the message, and respected his wishes.

He, like everyone else, thought the Queens to be beauties themselves, but thought they were nothing compared to Charlotte. He liked Queen Lucy and respected her also. She was quite fun to be around and wasn't _too _mad at him, and that was nice for a change. They weren't mad at just him. They were mad at Edmund too.

"Will!" He turned and saw the youngest queen come running to him. "Will! You _have _to come see this juggler! He's amazing!" Before he could reply, she seized his wrist and dragged him along the grounds.

When Charlotte had stopped for a rest, she realized it was nearly sundown! She turned to Peter. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I've kept you to myself the whole day!" She bit her lip.

"No worries. I've had the most fun I could possibly have today." Charlotte grinned and hugged Peter quickly. "What was that for?"

"For giving me a distraction. Thanks Peter." He ruffled her hair and they sat on a log bench as a few fauns lit the enormous bonfire in front of them. After a lovely meal of mostly meat, but quite a few fruits as well. As well as a _wide _variety of wines, which Charlotte and Peter tried happily. Once it came time for the dancing, Charlotte bounded out to the circle happily, while Peter needed a bit of tugging. "Peter, it's easy!" They joined hands in the circle and a crier yelled out the motions.

"Double left, double right!" A bit of jumping and music. "Double left, double right! There we go! Left, right, left to center, with hands raised, mind you!" They all laughed. "Now, clap three times!" She laughed and smiled at Peter who seemed to be having a good time. "Left, right, left out to place, kick three times!" The music kept playing and the couples continued doing a few other dances where the music called for it. Eventually, the music would speed up and they'd be forced to do it faster. Charlotte noticed Edmund still sitting on a bench and went over to him. She held out her hand and smiled. He grasped it and felt a spark shoot up his arm. He joined the circle next to Charlotte, and just as the dance sped up, so did his mood.

By the end of the night they were both too exhausted but high on their emotions to remember their feelings for each other. He led her up her room and when she went into the room, he followed. She turned toward him and saw his dark eyes were even darker than normal. Something stirred in the pit of her stomach; something that hadn't been there since the nights when a hunger overtook her. She took a step closer to him. "Edmund." Just the sound of his name off her tongue made her stomach flip and her heart beat faster. He took another step closer, and held her face in his hands. "Edmund," she breathed again, looking into his eyes. He leaned in until their lips were centimeters apart.

"I love you," he whispered. He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I love you, too." She brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. He lowered his lips until they met in a gentle kiss. He pulled back a pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that." He put his head in the crook of her neck and peppered small kisses there, sending a flare of heat through her body everywhere his lips touched. She pulled his head back up and instead of a gentle, loving kiss, this was fiery and passionate. His hands went to her hips immediately as her hands went around his neck toying with the hair that brushed his collar. He shivered and she smiled against the kiss.

He unexpectedly took her left leg and hitched it over his hip. She gasped and it gave him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She pulled back ever so slightly. "Using my own trick against me?" He smirked and continued to explore her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and eventually Edmund won. This continued for about five minutes, every so often stopping for air. He left a trail of fire down her neck as he placed wet kisses down the skin. He pulled a sleeve off her shoulder and continued. "Edmund." He continued. "Edmund, we need to stop. What if someone finds us?"

"That's never stopped us before," he whispered into her ear between kisses.

"Edmund, r-really." Thanks to Edmund, she was having trouble sounding persistent.

With a sigh, Edmund placed his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it. "Fine." He pulled away and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Until tomorrow, love." He pulled away, and left the room.

**Yes...it's short. But deal with it, I did you a favor this chapter! I seriously couldn't stand it anymore. I was like, "You know what? SCREW IT."**

**So, you're welcome(:**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review? They make me blushhh(:**


	16. I Choose You, Pikachu!

Fidelity-Chapter 16 thingamabob

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Pimpinellifolia, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.***

**A/N: So, don't sharpen your pitchforks and point them at me. I REALLY didn't have time. Seriously. I've been to camp, and then I am currently in California for two weeks visiting my cousins and VISITING MY BESTEST BUDDY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD WHO I'M SITTING NEXT TO AT THE VERY MOMENT….JORDY! **

**And I wanted to wait so she could help me. **

**So don't kill me.**

The spirits were high in the high ceilinged room where royals and nobles were twirling, dancing, and laughing with mirth. Edmund had been here for an hour and still hadn't danced with anyone. He'd seen Charlotte multiple times dancing with other men, but every time he went to ask her, someone stole her away. It was very frustrating – much in the way that Charlotte used to be. He watched her as she walked to the drink table with a man from Telmar. He didn't think she should be with him. Telmarines were very rough people.

He got a good look at her. She was wearing a forest green, floor length gown. There was a piece of white see-through gauze that went down to about her knees and split down the middle. It was belted at the waist with a gold belt with some sort of design on it. The top had a square neckline, outlined with gold in the same design on the belt. The sleeves were solid down to her elbow, where it started to be lace and went almost to the floor with her arms straight down on her sides. Her hair was spun into a bun at the back of her head and braided around. Her bangs were straight and hanging down her face.

Edmund thought she looked radiant.

He sighed. What was wrong with him? He was a king! He could go up and take her anywhere he wanted. Sometimes he loved being king. He put his drink down and walked over to Charlotte and the Telmarine man. Edmund tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?" the man asked with a heavy accent.

"Would you mind it if I cut in?" he asked politely.

The man glanced up at his silver crown. "Of course, Your Majesty." He bowed and put Charlotte's hand in his.

"Well, hello, Edmund," she said cheerfully. But, behind all the cheerfulness, there was something else there. "I haven't seen you all night."

Edmund's heart thumped wildly. "I know. I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"It was close. We only saw each other at meals, and barely then. Both of us got whisked away to do things for this silly thing!" She laughed as Edmund twirled her under his arms.

"I must say, you did a fantastic job on you girls' gowns. Especially your own. You look stunning," he said, leaning in closer to Charlotte's face. He loved the satisfaction of making her blush and that's exactly what she did.

He leaned in closer to her face to kiss her but she held a hand in front of her face. "Not here," she said as she took him out to the balconies. They leaned on the railing as Edmund put his arms around her waist. He put kisses on her forehead, her cheek, her hair, her neck, her nose, and finally her lips. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, as they swayed to the music playing softly from the windows.

"Char?" Charlotte's eyes snapped to attention. She looked over to the entrance of the balcony and saw Will standing there with a bewildered look in his eyes. "Charlotte, did you say what I think you said to him?" His voice was laced with so much hurt, it nearly broke Charlotte's heart. "Did you honestly forget?"

Edmund looked at her strangely, but with no anger or hurt. She wanted to say something like, "It's not what it looks like," but it was exactly what it looked like. "I-I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Will walked away, his fists clenched at his sides.

Charlotte looked at Edmund, a pleading look in her eyes. "Go to him." There was no anger or anything negative in his eyes or voice, only caring and love.

"Thank you Edmund. I love you," she said, giving a him a quick kiss on the lips. She pushed through the crowds of people looking for her best friend.

She spotted his blonde head walking out the great doors of the ballroom. She followed him before the doors could close. "Will! Will, would you just _WAIT!" _ He stopped, but didn't turn around. "William Langely, what is the matter with you?"

"You! You is what's wrong! One moment you're kissing me, and then the next you're kissing that bloody Narnian! You _have _to choose. Charlotte, It's either me or him."

_It's either me or him._

Charlotte had a sudden rush of dizziness come over her as that dream she'd had over a year ago came back to her.

'_Oh come on Char! He doesn't love you! He's just using you because his advisors are telling him he needs to marry!" Will's face was twisted in anger as he pointed an angry finger at Edmund. Edmund gave out an angry cry and pulled out his sword on Will's neck._

"_Ed! Stop it!"I yelled._

"_You have no idea how much I love her! I would die for her!" Edmund said, digging his sword deeper by a fraction of an inch into William's neck. "Now fight me…fight me for her!" I gave a gasp and gaped at William and Edmund. They both had pure hate in their eyes._

"_Ed! He doesn't know how! Now, stop it before you hurt each other!"_

_Edmund stared at me and said, "Charlotte, it's either me or him."_

"Charlotte? Are you alright? You looked white as a ghost for a moment there."

As soon as he mentioned ghost, she felt a presence beside her. She noticed a faint blue hue in the corner of her eye. "Ellyn," she whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Look, I need some time to think things out."

"Are you serious? One moment, you're kissing me telling me you love me, and then the next Edmund is kissing you and saying he loves you. Which is it?" He stepped closer to her; she stood her ground.

Without warning, Will cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers passionately. His fingers dug into the hair by her ears, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He pulled away and took a step backwards. "I knew it. I should've known it all along. You don't look at me like you look at _him_. God, I'm so stupid!" He leaned his forehead against the cool stone wall and closed his eyes.

"Hey," she said softly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I should've known you…felt that way about me. I mean, everyone was telling me. I was just blind."

He looked down in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry I've put you through this. Can we still be friends?" he asked, putting his hand out.

She glanced at it. "No," she started, "but we can be siblings." She grinned, gripped his hand, and pulled it toward her for a hug. "I've missed this," she mumbled into his chest.

"I have too," he replied. She pulled away to go back to the ball. "Have fun."

"Uh, you will too! Go dance with someone!" She pulled him along the hallway and back to the party. As they were walking through the door, Charlotte spotted Edmund and went over to him. "Edmund! Things are fine! Will and I are best friends and you and I are…," she trailed off, not exactly knowing what they were.

"Courting?" Edmund suggested. This made her grin broadly.

"Why of course!" She pulled Edmund to the dance floor and she noticed Will spinning Lucy round in a merry dance. She smiled. It seemed as though he was having a fantastic time. Which is good, since Spring is all about new beginnings.

The cake was brought out and it looked divine. The icing was a soft green with a cherry tree branch winding its way up all seven tiers. Intertwining with the cherry blossom, were little vines of daisies decorated on them. On the top were all kinds of chocolate flowers. From what she understood, it was red velvet, and the green icing was cream cheese. Her mouth watered looking at it.

Edmund escorted her up to get a piece and stood there talking with some nice nymphs after a while. The ball ended at about one in the morning. He escorted Charlotte to her room.

"Goodnight, Charlotte. I love you," he said, as he kissed practically every inch of her face, saving her lips for last. They were obviously in that "everything-they-do-wants-to-make-other-people-vomit" stage.

"I love you too," she said as she slipped through her door. Once she heard his boots recede, she jumped on her bed and squealed into her pillow like a love sick girl – which she was.

The hubbub of the holiday died down a bit after a few days. After those few days, Will was called into Peter's office. "Yeah, Pete?" Will asked, shutting the door.

"Sit down, Will. I have a proposition to make to you." Will was surprised the High King was even speaking to him after he'd hurt Charlotte. "The king of Archenland has knowledge of you, and thinks you would be a fantastic archer – if you trained hard enough. He wants you to come to Archenland and train with him. Trained with weaponry, and trained to be a Lord."

"Well, why couldn't I train here?" he asked. He didn't want to travel to Archenland! He wanted to stay here and be with Charlotte! And well, everyone else too.

"He thinks that you wouldn't take it seriously here. We are sending you there for six months. It's final."

"Six months! Look, if this is because of Charlotte-" He stood up from his chair.

"It's not because of Charlotte! You haven't had proper training and that is what you need. You leave in a week."

He stomped out of the office, extremely angry. He stormed into Charlotte's room, surprising the girl who was sewing by the window. He flopped down on her bed and screamed into the pillow. "Will? What's the matter?"

"It's Peter. I feel like a child being punished," he mumbled into the pillow.

"What? I can't hear you."

He lifted his head up. "It's Peter. He's sending me to Archenland for six months to train. I feel like a punished child." She got up and hugged him around the waist.

"I'm sorry, Will. But, look at the upside, you will be fantastic with a sword and maybe you will be able to fight Edmund. I must say, that would be awesome." They both laughed and settled down. "Alright now, time for you to go. I've got to finish this shawl for Lucy. Shoo, shoo!" She shoved him out the door and he leaned against the doorway.

"Awh, c'mon. You've only got me for a week, and then I'm gone…for _six months_," he stated, trying to play the guilt card.

"It's not working, William. Off you go!" She shut the door in his face and went over to her sewing. After about ten minutes of sewing, another knock came on her door. "Oh, what now?" she cried, flinging the door open. She was met with the face of Edmund, inches from her face. His wet hair was dripping on the marble floor, and he leaned against the doorway. "Well, hello."

"'Ello," he said slowly. "Wanna go for a swim?" He held up a towel and raised a dark eyebrow at her. She glanced out the window, which was nearing sunset. "I was already swimming and thought of you."

"But, Edmund, it's nearly dinnertime," she said, glancing at his chest, realizing for the first time that he had no shirt on. She blushed automatically and looked away.

He smirked at her. "I've already got dinner covered." He motioned to a weaved basket covered with a cloth.

"You're too sure of yourself, you know that?" she teased. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "But yes." She laid her eyes on his torso and when her eyes landed on a white asterisk-shaped scar her eyes widened.

"See something you like?" he asked, playfully, flipping his wet hair out of his eyes. He followed her frozen eyes to the scar on his abdomen. "Oh."

She met his gaze. "Edmund," she breathed, "why didn't you tell me about this?" She laid a hand on the scar and his heart beat almost painfully in his chest.

"It wasn't important or relevant to any of the conversations we'd had," he answered quietly.

She stared at him. "Really, Edmund? You didn't want to tell me that you had a stupid scar, and you wanted to tell me that you _love _me? Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, c'mon. I've got something to show you," he said as he pulled her along the hallways until they reached the outside. Even then he didn't stop. He pulled her up along a path until they reached a cliff that looked out over the Eastern Sea. The sun was just setting so everything was bathed in gold. Edmund stared out over the water. He looked so peaceful and not troubled with kingly things. She went and stood over by him.

"Let's eat…I'm starved." She smiled and led him over to the basket. "Please, forget I said anything about the scar." He didn't say anything. "Are you angry at me?" she said, grabbing his hands and playing with his fingers.

He finally looked her in the eyes, surprised. "No! No, of course not, love. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, it's just because I thought that when I brought up the-" She was cut off by Edmund kissing her. It wasn't a rough kiss, or a needy or passionate kiss. Just a kiss. _But a kiss with Edmund_, she thought.

He pulled away and leaned against her forehead. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. But I'm mad _about _you."

"Gosh, you're cheesy," she said before kissing him quickly again. She pulled further away, reached into the basket, and grabbed an apple. "Mmm."

"I was actually just wondering something."

"Mmm?" she sounded, her mouth full of apple.

"What made you suddenly choose me? I mean, after days of fighting you suddenly come up with, 'I love you too.' The end."

"Something, or someone, helped me quite a bit. She made me realize that I'd really only be happy with you," she explained, thinking of Ellyn.

"Who?"

"You're not going to believe me, but, a ghost." She whispered the word _ghost _for reasons she didn't know.

"A ghost? Was she bluish?" Charlotte nodded. "Is her name Ellyn?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Well, yes! How did you know?"

"She's been talking to me too, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Well, how 'bout that. Also, did you hear the news? Will is going to Archenland for six months to train," she said, somewhat sadly.

"That's nice."

"It isn't! I'm going to be without a best friend for six months."

"You'll have me! And Susan, Lucy, and Peter!"

"Yes, I know. But still," she pouted.

Edmund kissed her to get rid of that pout. "You're going to be happy with me whether you like it or not," he said jokingly.

"Noooo!" she yelled as Edmund held her tightly in his arms. "Let me go!" she said, acting badly.

"Never!" he answered, kissing her to shut her up. They laughed and continued to eat their dinner.

"I love you, Edmund," she said as they walked back to the castle.

**Well…that's that. No, it's not the end, BUUUT it's drawing to a close. Maybe about…5 chapters left? Honestly, I really want to finish this story. I've been working on this for too long. BUT NO WORRIES. THESE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS WILL BLOW YOUR MIND.**

**Maybe.**


	17. All Together Now

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

**A/N: Really the only thing I have to say in this author's note is thank you so much to Maddie Rose. She's just amazing. Whenever she reviews, I feel extremely happy and supported by her words. She dedicated her story Heart of Fire to me (I still can't believe this). And I really look up to her and her writing. So if you haven't, I SERIOUSLY recommend it. Also, this chapter is different periods of time in Edmund and Charlotte's life, so…sorry if it gets confusing!**

Three years had passed since those fateful weeks when drama was all that ensued in the castle.

Charlotte and Edmund's relationship was stronger than ever. They loved each other with all their being. They spent nearly every waking moment together, provided of course they weren't working. Often on the weekends, they could be seen enjoying time outside if it was anything but winter. During winter days, they were often found cuddling in a loveseat by a fire or in the kitchens enjoying something warm. Of course, they still fought like no tomorrow. Immature things such as who stole the last cookie, or why they fought constantly. Things like that. The others, who had only heard their fights, in the castle were completely and utterly exhausted of the couple.

Will had come back from Archenland's training with sky high marks. He was an amazing swordsman and blacksmith. He became Cair Paravel's blacksmith and repairman. Charlotte always laughed at his face after he came back from work. He was always covered in grime, and more than once he'd had an odd black spot in his blonde hair. He and the youngest of the monarchs became very good friends, but nothing more than that. He still loved Charlotte, but not near as passionate as it first was.

Caruso had taken his own path about two years ago. He had decided to leave the castle and become a blacksmith also, but for a village in Archenland, selling everything from iron gates, to weapons, to pots and pans. Charlotte missed him terribly. She was really one of the few people who got very close to him.

Today though, April twenty-ninth, Charlotte and Edmund were enjoying a walk around a large courtyard, enjoying each other's company. It was a fantastic day outside. The sun was shining, birds singing and flitting around their heads happily. A nice cool breeze was blowing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, or a worry in the young couple's mind. Except for in the king's.

He didn't know what he was worried about. He knew Charlotte would say yes! After three years of still being in love with someone, and all the while knowing you were going to marry that person, he was still anxious of her answer.

So, he pulled her over to a fountain where he sat her down on the stone ledge and stood in front of her. "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I love you so much, Charlotte. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. So…I figured I would tell you this way." He got down before her on one knee. Tears gathered in Charlotte's eyes as he opened a velvet box. "Will you marry me?" Plain and simple – the complete opposite of their relationship.

She nodded and whispered, "Yes. Yes of course I will, you idiot!" He stood up from his position, picked her up around her waist, and spun her around, kissing her all the while.

"We're getting married," he whispered incredulously. "We're getting married!" He laughed with glee and spun her around once more.

They walked inside and parted ways to do their own business. On Charlotte's way to her room, she ran into Susan. "Oh, sorry Susan! I wasn't paying attention –"

Obviously, the Queen wasn't either. "Is that a ring on your finger?" Susan lifted up Charlotte's hand and gazed at the ring. It had a thin band and in the center was a triangular slab of green glass. She had just now looked at it. The need hadn't really come to her. The fact that she was getting _married _– to Edmund, nonetheless – had blinded her. Charlotte didn't wonder how he had gotten the green glass. She laughed at it, honestly. It was a nice play-on. That saying back home, "green-glass love." It fit them perfectly. "Aslan's Mane! You're getting married! To _Edmund_! There's so much planning to do! Congratulations by the way." She scurried off muttering things such as "planning…chocolate or pineapple?...napkins."

Charlotte opened her eyes to find Will leaning over her, grinning like a madman. "Good morning, soon-to-be-Mrs. Pevensie."

She was confused. Soon to be…? Oh, right. She was getting married – today. Oh God! Her stomach was filled with butterflies. "Will," she whispered. "I'm terrified."

He led her out of bed. "Char, everything's going to be _fine_. You'll live a long and happy life with Edmund, making hundreds of little Edmund Juniors," he said jokingly.

"_William!"_

"Alright! Sorry…Mum." He sniggered. "Here's the plan: The wedding's in three hours. I, Susan, and Lucy are going to help you get ready…well, mostly Susan and Lucy. I'm just here because I'm walking you down the aisle."

"Prat."

"Hey!"

"'Hey' nothing! You deserved that one." She smirked at him, while he scowled playfully.

"Into the bath with you. You don't have much time!" They stuck their tongues out at each other as he shooed her into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, she was clean and dry and waiting for Susan to come to do her hair. When she finally did arrive, she set straight to work and didn't stop until she was done. Charlotte wished to turn around and see her hair, but the Pevensies were stubborn, and Lucy told her to wait until her makeup was on.

For the next half hour, she felt creams and powders and other nonsense being splattered on her face. She knew, of course, that it wasn't horrible. She knew she would look the best she had ever been.

After having been choked on some powder, she was finally allowed to turn around – that is, until Susan remembered the dress. "No, wait! Don't turn around! You have to put on your dress!" Charlotte pulled off her bathrobe, was put in a corset, and felt soft satin coming in on her from every direction – mainly above, but still. After she was all tied up and secured into her dress, she was _finally _– and _finally _– allowed to see herself.

Charlotte was radiant.

Her long blonde hair was somehow put up into an elegant bun to the side, a thin braid running from the front of her head to the middle of the bun. On the other side of her head, Susan had managed to finger waves with her newly cut bangs. A small lily was placed to keep them back. Her makeup was elegant as ever. A mixture of blues and silvers surrounded her eyes, somehow bringing out the brown orbs. Her lips were dyed a soft pink, not a vivid red like she'd imagined. Lucy had managed to keep her freckles shown under the soft blush. The only astonishing and "out there" thing about her were her eyes. She didn't mind though. Charlotte thought it was perfect.

The dress. Oh, the dress. It was gorgeous.

The bust was white cloth covered with a black lace, a flower patterned lace. Underneath that to the hips, it was tightly bound, and gathered together. Right were the bust met the torso part there was a small white bow. The sleeves were bell sleeves, and the bottom part was just black lace. The skirt was floor length, just barely brushing it. It fanned out after the gathered part at the hip. It looked as though another cloth were draped around it. All in all, it was beautiful.

Begrudgingly, Susan allowed her to wear her favorite brown boots instead of flats or heels. It was twenty minutes until the wedding began. Susan and Lucy left and Will walked inside the room and froze at the sight of her. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and there a spark of something in his eyes. "So…?" she asked, spinning around slowly.

"You're…beautiful," he whispered. He had a sudden burst of jealousy towards Edmund. He wished he could be the one to marry her. He pushed the thought aside. This was her day and he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

She blushed and went to hug him. She hugged him tightly, and when she pulled back she saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Will! Why are you crying!"

"I'm not crying! I just can't believe you're getting married…in Narnia!"

She laughed lightly. "You're right, I am!"

"Come on, we're going to be late. Shall we?" He offered Charlotte his arm and she took it gladly.

Together they traipsed through the castle in front of the doors of the Throne Room. It felt like as soon as they got there that the giant cherry doors opened in front of them. The whole room was wrapped in ivies. She smiled to herself because of the good choice. Ivy flowers meant faithfulness and fidelity. Charlotte looked around at the hundreds of faces in the crowd. Mostly towards the front were people she knew, and towards the back were faces she'd seen only a couple of times. Naturally, there were going to be a plethora of guests. It was a King of Narnia's wedding! Well, the second. Peter got married before, about a year ago. He stood in front as best man, or whatever he was called here. Susan and Peter's wife Astoria were her bridesmaids, and Lucy was her Maid of Honor. She looked to Mr. Tumnus, who would be officiating the ceremony.

She finally latched her eyes onto Edmund. Her heart hammered in her chest as a blush rose to her cheeks and a smile was carved onto her face. Edmund looked about the same – minus the blush. His eyes sparkled and he wet his lips. He, too, looked absolutely…stunning. He was wearing a deep, midnight blue tunic that buttoned in the front, military style. He had a black belt around that, with his sword and scabbard (for some stupid reason) at his side. Over that, yet unbuttoned, he wore a black velvet jerkin, adorned with silver accents, such as around the collar and the buttons, that had a collar and a grey cape attached to it. He had on grey trousers, and the black boots she gave him on her first Christmas here. It looked a little forlorn for a wedding, especially with his dark features. But Charlotte knew that he wasn't the Dark King everyone thought him to be, oh no. He was a kind, just, loving, and extremely snarky king.

After what seemed like a million years, Charlotte finally reached the altar. Her smile grew, if possible, as she and Edmund stared into each other's eyes. It was probably one of the cheesiest things Charlotte had ever took part in but it just seemed to fit the moment. Charlotte was marrying her Prince – er, _King_ – Charming in a beautiful castle with so-called mythical creatures. She never knew any of it existed until five years ago. Five years ago, she was a fiery, stubborn girl from 60s London. Now, she was a fiery, stubborn girl from Narnia who was getting married to the man of her dreams. Charlotte sighed. But it was a happy sigh.

The wedding was a blur. Before she knew it, she was saying "I do."

Mr. Tumnus smiled in fondness at the both of them. "Edmund, you may now kiss the bride." Tumnus winked, Edmund blushed, and soon she was being pulled in to what may have been the most passionate and love-filled kiss she'd yet! Her lips connected with Edmund's as the whole Hall cheered. The kiss sort of seemed to say everything.

_I love you._

_I hate you though._

_You are insufferable._

_You are amazing._

_You're my wife!_

_We're married!_

All of those things and more. With a final happy sigh and grin, she and Edmund walked back down the aisle smiling and waving to all his subjects and friends and to all her friends.

Charlotte turned to Edmund and kissed him again. "We're finally married!" he cried, picking her up suddenly and twirling her around.

"That we are, sir! That we are!"

"Positive."

The nurse beamed at Charlotte. "I – I'm pregnant?" Charlotte stuttered. "I'm pregnant! I have to tell Edmund!" She picked up her skirts and ran to the door to tell him. She turned back to the nurse. "Oh, and thank you."

Charlotte has halfway to their room to tell him when she realized that she wanted to surprise him. Of course, she wasn't going to wait nine months to tell him! No, she was going to surprise him tonight.

**Later **

Charlotte sat in their room later that night waiting for Edmund to come in after his daily horse ride.

Everything was perfect. There was a small blanket in front of her, with a picnic basket on top. In a bucket filled with ice, there was a small bottle of wine, just enough for two people. The fireplace was roaring as the winds of winter howled outside. Though inside she was safe and warm and waiting for her husband to walk through the double doors.

After checking everything twice, and making sure she looked presentable, Edmund walked through the door. He started back, obviously astonished at the display in the room. Charlotte was sitting comfortably in a plush armchair, reading a novel. She looked up as Edmund walked over to her. "What's all this?" he asked.

"It's a picnic, genius."

"No, I meant, what's it for?"

"For me and you."

"Why?" He scratched the back of his head.

"What? Can't a wife just treat her husband every once in a while?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." He came over to her chair and kissed her contently on the lips. The kiss got deeper and deeper until Charlotte pushed him away gently.

"Now, now. There's still dinner isn't there?"

He smiled that damn smile of his and led her over to the blanket. It reminded the married couple of their first ever date that practically ended in disaster – at least, the day did. They smiled at the memory as they enjoyed their simple dinner of sandwiches, assorted fruits and – of course – chocolate strawberries. One could not have a picnic without chocolate strawberries. It just wasn't plausible.

They talked and talked into the night until all of the wine was gone, all the strawberries finished. "What do you think of baby names?"

Edmund spluttered. "Excuse me? Well, baby names are wonderful…I suppose."

"No, I mean: what would you name our child?"

"Our…our _child_? Charlotte, are you pregnant?"

She blushed and grinned. She nodded.

"You're _joking_!"

She gave him a look. "Seriously, Edmund?"

"Oh my God…we're having a _baby_. A _baby!_" He made a sound of absolute delight and attacked her with a hug kissing all over her face, and pretty much anywhere he could reach. He put a hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles. They lay down on the floor and Edmund lay down beside her stomach, muttering to it, as if talking to the baby. Charlotte played with his hair and admired the father-like figure that he portrayed.

Charlotte yawned loudly and Edmund threaded his fingers through hers. "Sleep, love."

And she did.

Charlotte panted as she tried to catch her breath. Edmund moved to place a piece of sweaty blonde hair behind her ear. She looked as the midwife cleaned her new baby girl. Next thing she knew, a white bundle was placed in her arms. The baby opened her eyes to the most dazzling shade of brown she had ever seen – the perfect replica of Edmund's eyes. A thin tuft of jet black hair spurted out. Almost immediately, the baby opened its mouth and wailed about as loud as possible. Tears were brought to Charlotte's eyes as she held her baby girl to her chest to try and shush her. Edmund sat down on the bed by her side, placed a hand on her back, and the other on Charlotte's hand under the baby. The new parents looked upon their baby with so much love it was indescribable. "Edmund…she's ours," Charlotte whispered.

"Who's she?"

Charlotte looked up at him and said, loud and clear, "Fae."

"Fae," he whispered with love, "our little Fae."

"Fae! No! No, stop that!"

Edmund ran a hand through his dark locks as his two year old daughter ran down the hill, chasing a small horse, pulling on its tail. Hands started massaging his shoulders and he looked back to the face of his wife. He kissed the hand on his right shoulder and sighed. "She certainly is your daughter, Charlotte. Won't do _anything _I tell her." He smirked up at her before she swatted the back of his head. "Awh, you know you love me."

"You're right. Otherwise I wouldn't have married you, you twat."

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Fae's long ebony hair flew out behind her as she ran up to her mother and clung to her dress. The young foal came up running over the hill and up to the small family. Fae whimpered a little a sunk further into her mother. "Fae? What's the matter?"

"The horsey bited me!"

"Oh, no, Fae he was only showing affection!"

"Really?" Fae looked up at Charlotte with bright, hopeful eyes. "Can it be mine? Pleeeeease?"

"I don't know," Charlotte said, acting. "You might have to ask your father."

Edmund positively hated being asked for things by Fae. Even if he thought it was a bad idea, he would end up caving because of those bloody adorable eyes. He loved her, of course, but she was going to be _very _spoiled when she grew up.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, fine." He sighed and pulled her in for a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" and she ran off with her new terrified little friend.

"She's going to be just like you," Edmund said, gazing up at Charlotte.

She snorted. "Of course she is."

Charlotte tossed and turned in her bed, plagued by a dream.

_It was the same clearing._

_The very same clearing as the one where she first talked to Aslan. And she wasn't taking it as a good sign._

_A large, tawny lion stepped out from the foliage and Charlotte immediately knelt down._

"_Rise, Daughter." She did so. "Your time in this world is up. When you awake, you will be back in your world."_

"_But without a goodbye to anyone? Not even Edmund or Fae?"_

"_Edmund will know, and Fae will come to understand when she is older."_

"_But why?" Charlotte asked, desperate for answers._

"_You have accomplished your task, and many more things. You have achieved great things. Without you, the Pevensies certainly wouldn't be where they are now. Edmund would still be the same person he was seven years ago when you first met him. Everything would be different without you here. I have said enough. You will have to make hard decisions in your life to come."_

"_Will you be with me, Aslan?"_

"_Every step of the way, Daughter."_


	18. Jusqu'à la Prochaine Fois

**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of The Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Charlotte's eyes snapped open, and she saw the relieved face of Will.

"Charlotte! Oh thank God!" Will pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

She pulled back from the hug and realized that she was back in her sixteen-year-old's body. The body felt foreign after growing up in Narnia for seven years. "Will...what happened exactly?"

"Well, you were hit by a car. Not extremely bad, but bad enough to put you into the hospital. I've only been back since last night. You've been sleeping since three yesterday."

"Yesterday? Yesterday, I was in Narnia! And how did you get back before I did?"

"I don't know, Charlotte. Aslan works in strange ways. Are you alright?"

"I - I think so...I don't like it. I don't like being here without Edmund." The presence of something cold on her neck suddenly got her attention. She felt it and came to the conclusion that it was the very same necklace Edmund had given her. "Ed..." she whispered. "And Fae...little Fae..." Charlotte started quietly sobbing and rubbing the necklace.

William pulled her in for another hug, and stroked her hair, while she cried into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the nurse came and said she was free to go.

The nurse shooed Will out of the room while she helped Charlotte into her dress, but not without bandaging her back, which was where she was hit worst. The wrap went all around her middle, over her shoulder like a sleeve, and ended just below her breasts. It reminded her of the same wrap Caruso had given her, the night she was rescued. The dress itself was white with black polka dots, and it was tight until the waist then puffed out. There was a black bow at the waist. She felt uncomfortable in it, since it was not a Narnian dress. She slipped on the small heels and stepped out the door.

Will looked over at her and his eyes shone. He swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his neck.

"You look...nice," he said, staring at her lips. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, who were staring at him suspisciously.

"I just got out of the hospital. I don't look that great," Charlotte said. She realized he was still staring at her, and she rolled her eyes, walked up to him, and held her arm out for him to take.

It was true, she didn't look that great. There cuts on her face, and bruises on her arms and legs. She walked with a small limp, not noticeable unless you looked very hard. Her face was pale, and she was shaking.

Thinking of Edmund, her fingers automatically went to the necklace. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Will.

"Charlotte, I know you miss him. I miss them all too," he said, rubbing her back as they walked along the sidewalk.

"You didn't have a special connection with any of them," she said stubbornly.

Will led them to a bench and sat her down, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know. I know you love Edmund. You'll have to let him go sometime." Seeing the look she gave him reminded him to continue. "I'm not saying right now! But eventually. If he came back from Narnia and he's still alive he's probably around thirty by now, and you can't marry a thirty year old. That would be extremely odd. Now come on. I'm sure your parents are worried sick."

~*~  
"God! Charlotte I can't take it anymore! What the bloody hell is wrong? It's been months since you were hit! I don't know what it did to you but you are so depressed lately!" Beth snapped her book shut and stared at her best friend. Charlotte had been depressed lately. She tried not to be but she couldn't help it.

"You wouldn't understand," she murmured. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and stood up, smoothing out her school skirt.

She gave her friend a weak smile and walked off to wander aimlessly like her mind did.

"Oi! Addams!" She turned around and was met with one of the school rugby players. His name was Josiah and he was arrogant and proud. He wore a stupid smirk everyday and all day. He annoyed the hell out of her. "How is your therapy going?" he joked. He and his burly cronies laughed like hyenas.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "How are your monthly visits to the institution?" That was enough. She turned around, stalked back to him, dropped her bags, and her hands clenched into fists. "Oh no. Mad Addams is angry! So scared!" he cried sarcastically. Without warning, Charlotte swung her fist to meet his jaw. A crack was heard as the grin was wiped off his face. He clutched his cheek and gaped at her angrily. "You minger!" He raised his hand to hit her, but before he could, a body slammed into him from the side. Charlotte saw a flash of blonde hair and she knew it was Will.

Punches were thrown, swear words were shouted, and other unmentionable things occurred. Eventually, a teacher came and pulled them apart. "Act your age!" he yelled. Will came over and stood next to Charlotte. His shirt was torn, there was a cut on his lip, and a bruise was forming around his left eye.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she told him. She ran a few fingers over a bruise. She furrowed her brow in worry.

"Right, and let that git backhand you? No way," he replied firmly.

She let out an annoyed breath, crossed her arms, and just sat there, with or without Will, for the rest of the day.

~*~  
Charlotte's father had been invited to a party by a rich friend of his. The friend said Mr. Addams could bring whomever he wished.

Mr. Addams had decided upon taking Mrs. Addams, Charlotte, and Will.

"But Mum! Why do I have to go? It's just going to be a boring garden party!"

"You're going, Charlotte, whether you like it or not. Will's going and your father was nice enough to invite us. Now go upstairs, get ready, and meet us down here in an hour." Kate Addams smiled at her daughter and wondered what was wrong. She had been so depressed lately, and she had no idea why. Since she didn't know why, there was positively no way to help her.

And it drove her insane.

Once Charlotte was up safely in her room, she picked up the outfit her mother had laid out for her. It was a deep red tea length dress. There were no special patterns or other colors on it, but at the bottom of the dress there were a few small layers. The torso and bust were also plain and just red. There were no sleeves, and it had straps three fingers wide. The neckline didn't dip down low. In fact, it went only about two inches beneath her neck. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was just right for the garden party. She pulled her hair half up and half down and left it as it was, placing a small bow where the hair was tied. Charlotte powdered on some makeup and applied red lipstick to match her dress, and made the area around her eyes neutral. She slipped on her short inch-and-a-half black heels and put on a final coat of mascara.

Charlotte looked in the full-length mirror and looked completely different. When Charlotte looked in the mirror, she saw herself. She was wearing a floorlength, deep red gown with long bell sleeves. Gold patterns swirled and twisted on the soft velvet fabric. Her hair was pulled back and curled tightly. A rose kept her bangs in place to the side. She looked up from her dress and saw Edmund standing behind her looking at her lovingly. Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw empty space. When she looked back at the mirror, her hair was straight and half up, half down with a bow in the middle and her plain red dress down to her calves.

"Charlotte? What's taking you so long? Hurry up!"

Charlotte blinked. "I'm coming, Mum!"

Charlotte straightened out her skirt once more before hurrying down the stairs. At the same time, Will was hurrying up the stairs to see her. Charlotte bumped into him on the way down. She looked up into his brown eyes and her pulse leaped involuntarily. "Hey," he said. "You look beautiful. Are you okay?" he asked warily. She must've looked shaken. It was her imagining Edmund, she was sure.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Why did she stutter? She obviously wasn't over Edmund, so why did her heart flutter every time she saw Will, now?

Charlotte realized he was staring at her intently. She cleared her throat and said, "Come on. Mum and Dad are waiting for us."

She took his hand and led him down the stairs and into their small parlor. Charlotte didn't miss her mother glance at their entwined hands and her coy smile.

"About time," Mr. Addams joked. "Come now, loves," he paused, "and Will, of course." Mr. Addams winked at Will and he turned a deep crimson color. "Mr. Pool sent us a car. It's outside everyone, musn't keep it waiting."

After twenty minutes of writing in a lavish car, they arrived at the party destination. The house was enormous. When Mr. Addams told them that Mr. Pool was rich he _meant_ it. The house was easily four stories tall. The front gardens were bathed in color and vines, and the fountain in the front was a rearing lion. It reminded her eerily of Aslan.

Once they got back to the garden, Charlotte's mouth opened slightly. The garden easily took up about three acres. The patio took up about one of those acres with tables, chairs, benches, and a bar, with lush flowers and various plants scattered here and there. One of the other acres was a lake, with rowboats lined along a dock. The other acre was a neatly trimmed yard with enormous trees every few yards or so. Some swings hung down from branches.

Charlotte grabbed Will's hand, and together they wandered aimlessly, chatting with strangers and nibbling on hors d'ouvres. Will did most of the talking and numerous people asked them if they were a couple. They said no for every answer, and a pang went through her chest every time they said no. Surely, she didn't like Will. She might a little bit. But she'd had a child and gotten married to Edmund! She couldn't start liking Will.

_You'll have to get over him eventually._

Will's words sprung into her mind. He was right. She _would_ have to get over Edmund. Why not start with Will?

"Charlotte, dear! I have a friend I want you to meet." Her mind was brought back to reality as she stared at the man in front of her. His hair was jet black and rather unruly, as though he had stepped out of bed. He looked about thirty, and was wearing a nice suit and tie. He had freckles dotted across his nose. When she looked up into his eyes -

Oh my God. He had had _Edmund's _ eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Will must've noticed this too, because he tightened the grip on her hand.

"Charlotte, Will, this is my friend Edmund."

Her heart beat frantically as she tried to catch her breath. "Hello Charlotte, Will. Pleasure to meet you." He shook both of their hands, and Charlotte felt a shock run up her arm when they connected. "Richard," he turned to Mr. Addams, "do you mind if I have a word with them for a moment?"

"Of course, Ed, take your time." Richard Addams walked away and left them to their own conversation.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private?" Charlotte was in absolute shock. She nodded numbly as he led her to the farthest tree swing away from the patio. Once there, she turned to him.

"Are you really Edmund Pevensie?" Will stood a few feet away, watching the scene.

"Of course I am, you idiot." He smirked a smirk only Edmund could.

Tears streaked down Charlotte's cheeks as she whispered, "Oh my God...it's really you." She ran a few fingers over Edmund's chest as she looked him in the eyes.

He picked her up and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Charlotte! Oh God, Charlotte! I've waited twenty years for you."

"I feel bad. I've only waited one. I would've waited sixty though."

Edmund pulled back from the hug and sat her down on the swing. She gripped the rope and Edmund kneeled in front of her. "Charlotte, you know we can't be together anymore right? You're only seventeen and I'm...well I'm thirty."

The words sent a painful sting to her heart as she realized it. She knew all the time that they wouldn't be together, but now that he was in front of her, in London, thirty years old, saying those words to her face, it was still extremely painful.

She nodded, a stray tear going down her face. "I know." Edmund wiped it away with his thumb and she kept his hand there with her own, leaning in to his touch. "How old was she?"

"Fae?" Charlotte nodded. "She was five. I left three years after you did. We, being Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I, were out hunting one day and we saw the lamppost. Lucy walked off, we followed her, and we were back in the Professor's house. Not even a second had passed since we went in."

Fae was five? Charlotte had missed three years of her daughter's life? How old was she now? Who was looking after her? Tumnus most likely.

"I woke up in a hospital. I had been hit the day before. I still don't know how it happened."

"You were hit?" Edmund's eyes sparkled with worry.

"Edmund, I'm fine. It was over a year ago."

"Is anything going on with Will?" he asked tenderly.

Charlotte suddenly panicked. But then she remembered she wasn't taken anymore by Edmund. She could tell him things. It had been twenty years, he must've gotten over her by now. "Er, I don't really know. I think I like him. And I think he likes me...I'm so unsure about everything."

"It's okay to love him Charlotte. We can't be together now, and I've accepted that. You need to, too."

"I will, but I need time Edmund! I can't exactly move on from the man I loved, married, had a child with, and left against my will in a year, now can I?"

Edmund reached a hand behind his head to rub his neck. Charlotte smiled in recollection of the bad habit. Thinking of bad habits, she put her teeth over lip, biting it hard.

"Hey," Edmund said, pulling the lip out from her bite. "I thought we agreed no more of that."

"And I thought we agreed that your hair would be neat," she joked, ruffling it. Her hands stayed in his hair as it tugged lightly on the feather soft strands of hair. "One last kiss?"

"I don't know...," Edmund trailed off.

"Please, Edmund? Just one?"

"Alright, but behind the tree in case anyone sees. I could be arrested for kissing you."

Charlotte beamed, stood up from the swing, and pulled him behind the tree. He had grown a few inches, but Charlotte was still her sixteen year old size, so she got on her tiptoes and he leaned down. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Edmund's arms instinctively went around her waist and pressed her closer to him. Charlotte's own arms snaked around his neck. She was pressed against the tree as she deepened the kiss. Edmund pulled away before anything could get too out of hand.

"Charlotte this might be the last time we can talk like this."

"So this is goodbye...for good?"

"Not for good. Your father and I are friends remember? I went to school with him. I'll admit, when I saw how his name was spelled I kind of freaked out a little."

Charlotte laughed quietly and hugged him around the neck tightly. "I'll miss you," she whispered into his hair.

"I'll miss you too." He breathed in her smell one last time before pulling away. "'Bye Charlotte."

He walked towards Will and she sat on the swing kicking her feet in the soft dirt.

Will watched as Edmund and Charlotte said their last goodbye and as Edmund walked toward him.

"Will, can I talk to you for a moment?" He put a strong hand on his shoulder and sort of led him away from the brooding girl. "I need you to look after her."

"What do you think I've _been_ doing, Ed? I've tried doing as much as I can to help her get away. I'm hurting too, being away from Narnia, I just don't show it."

"Thank you, Will. I really appreciate it. And, er, never thought I'd be saying this but she's got quite a thing for you, mate. Best kick it up a notch, eh?" Edmund and Will both grinned maniacally, as if sharing an inside joke, which - in a sense - they were.

Will gripped Edmund's hand tightly and pulled him in for a sort of man-hug. "Thank you. For all you've done for me. For Charlotte," Will said.

"No problem, mate." Edmund mock-saluted, Will mock-bowed, and Edmund walked off with a final backwards glance at Charlotte.

He knew he'd done the right thing.

_**Fin.**_

**It's over. I'm a little sad, but to be honest this story was kicking my butt. But, in another honesty, I'm not really ready to let go of Will and Charlotte. I have a Fictionpress account…I might write about them later. I've worked on this…well…for a year ago today. That's why I posted it.**

**I've had this chapter written out forEVER. No joke. I wrote this when I was on Chapter Fifteen. I changed about five times…**

**Thank you ALL (yes, even the two flames) for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and just READING IT! I can't tell you all how much it means to me to see the great reviews I get from the best readers EVER.**

**I want to dedicate this to a few people:**

**sowhatifImaninja:**

**I haven't talked to you in ages, but you are seriously AWE. SOME. Your reviews made me smile and our messages could be just a wee bit insane. We were gonna write a story together…what happened to that? Probably my fault :D**

**Maddie Rose:**

**This chick. Holy crap, this chick. Her writing is just beyond words. She write just about EVERYTHING. Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, X-Men. This girl does it all. Definitely one of my most favorite authors on this website. She encouraged me so much with her writing and reviews.**

**I SERIOUSLY recommend you read both of these girl's stories!**

**And lastly, YOU.**

**Yes, you reading this right now! You guys have NO IDEA how much y'all mean to me. Yeah, I took forever to update. But guys. 136 reviews? Nearly **_**18,000 HITS. **_**Do you guys even have a CLUE how much it means to me? To know that people actually LIKED this story? It practically means the world.**

**So, thanks for the past year of my life.**

**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.**


End file.
